Pares Perfeitos
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Fred e Jorge tem um novo produto, e resolvem dar uma demonstração a Hermione, Gina e Luna. E elas vão parar em vidas passadas para descobrir quem são seus reais amores. RonyMione, DracoGina HarryLuna !
1. Logros Weasley

**Pares Perfeitos**

Capítulo 1

**Logros Weasley**

Hermione se espreguiçou em sua cadeira. Bocejou olhando o relógio. Já estava estudando à cinco horas para os exames de aprovação do Ministério da Magia. Agora que a guerra terminara, ela vinha a Toca quase diariamente fazer perguntas ao Sr. Weasley, estudar e principalmente ver Rony. Como ela, ele tentava entrar no Ministério, que faria seus testes em 8 semanas, mas mesmo cobrando dele Rony não estudava mais do que 3 ou quatro horas por dia. Ele se recusava e ela acabava de mau-humor, eles brigavam e quando ela reafirmava que só fazia aquilo para o bem dele, lhe arrancava mais meia hora de estudo e um beijo. Melhor começar a se conformar em sustentar sua casa. Porque ela e Rony estavam namorando sério a quatro meses, desde o fim da guerra, e mesmo que não contasse a ele, ela já tinha planos para o casamento.

Pensando no namorado e sorrindo, Hermione se levantou para dar uma relaxada. Era sempre bom dar um tempinho antes de retomar os estudos. A casa estava silenciosa já que a maioria dos Weasley já haviam se formado, trabalhavam e moravam em suas próprias casas. Ela lembrava com saudade na Toca cheia, como em suas férias antes do quarto ano, quando até Gui e Carlinhos estavam ali e Percy ainda não havia brigado com a familia. Agora só restavam Rony, Gina e os novos agregados, Harry e Luna. Harry havia se mudado para o quarto de Fred e Jorge assim que tudo acabara, e depois da guerra Luna se sentia um pouco sozinha com a perda de seu pai, por isso sempre que podia passava alguns dias no lugar com Gina. A própria Hermione percebeu que também passava bastante tempo lá, a Toca era mesmo um lugar maravilhoso e reconfortante.

Era muito bom ter os amigos reunidos em um só lugar. Mesmo que ela só estudasse, Harry trabalhasse na seção de aurores do Ministério o dia todo e Rony ajudasse Fred e Jorge em sua loja de Logros até tarde. Mas, sempre havia Gina e Luna para conversar. A verdade é que desde que conhecera Luna esta só subia em seu conceito. Ela podia ser... bem, lunática, mas também era inteligente. Uma verdadeira Corvinal. Ela e Hermione, principalmente depois de terem sido enganadas por Snape em seu sexto ano, se sentiam mais próximas e mais amigas. Luna era sem dúvida uma pessoa estranha, mas ela também conseguia perceber o que as pessoas sentiam e entende-las. Era uma ótima amiga.

Bocejando, Hermione se esticou toda e foi procurar alguém. Às vezes se sentia tão isolada dos outros, mas era preciso. Ela precisava ter um bom emprego e um bom futuro, estudara a vida inteira para isso e agora que o mundo mágico voltava ao normal com o fim de Voldemort, suas chances eram muito grandes para desistir. Todos diziam que ela seria brilhante, e embora se sentisse um pouco nervosa, também se sentia orgulhosa. E se realmente fosse brilhante, então poderia realisar seu maior sonho, tornar a F.A.L.E. oficial e assim dar maiores direitos (bem merecidos), aos elfos- deomésticos. O énico problema seria acabar com a lavagem cerebral deles.

-So mais um para mim!- Hermione ouviu a voz animada de Gina. Ela e Luna estavam de férias ainda, Hogwarts só reabriria em dois meses e elas iriam entrar em seu sexto ano. Harry, Hermione e Rony ganharam diplomas especiais em homenagem a sua luta contra Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte.

Quando ela entrou na sala, Gina e Luna pareceram assustar e derrubar suas últimas cartas de seus castelo de Snap explosivo. Na hora o jogo explodiu, deixando-as com o rosto preto e as sobrancelhas chamuscadas.

-Desculpe! - Hermione se apressou em dizer.

-Tudo bem, Hermione.- Gina suspirou, se levantando e tirando as cinzas da roupa e do rosto.

-Os buzzbs já estavam fazendo meu braço se sentir estranho mesmo.- Luna deu de ombros se espanando e espalhando as cinzas também. Hermione resistiu a tentação se esplicar que não eram os buzzbs que estavam fazendo o braço dela se sentir estranho, era só um formigamento, falta de sangue.

Nesse momento a porta de correr da sala se abriu novamente, e Fred e Jorge entraram sorrindentes, com caixas nos braços.

-Vamos ficar ricos!- Fred exclamou.

-Mais ricos, você quer dizer. - Jorge corrigiu.- Gina sua cara está preta, você sabia?

-Não havia notado.- a ruiva respondeu de mau humor.

-O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez?- Hermione perguntou, a cara desconfiada, uma mão no quadril.

-Não confia na gente cunhadinha querida?- Fred perguntou fingindo estar magoado, e pondo as caixas que carregava em uma das poltronas.

-Você sabe muito bem...- Hermione começou mas, Jorge a interrompeu.

-Logo você que é a nossa cunhada favorita. - falou revoltado, pondo suas caixas na mesinha de canto.

-Eu? E a Fleur?- Hermione perguntou cética.

-A Fleur tem beleza.- Jorge respondeu com um gesto de despreso.

-Mas, você tem personalidade.- Fred sorriu.- E é muito mais inteligente.

-Incrivelmente preferimos suas broncas, do que saber que o cabelo dela é macio graças a shampoo de jandiroba.- Jorge completou com uma careta.

-Vocês só tão falando isso porque querem me deixar feliz, para eu não brigar com vocês.- Hermione respondeu, mas em um tom mais brando e feliz, que Gina percebeu.

-Vocês podem ter enrolado a Hermione.- ela falou- Mas, não me enrolam. O que vocês realmente aprontaram dessa vez?

-A nossa propria irmã Jorge!

-Acho que toda a nossa familia gosta de nos ver pelas costas, Fred.

Gina revirou os olhos e se aproximou sorrindo.

-Tudo bem, só porque amamos vocês vamos reformular a pergunta, e dar aos dois uma terceira chance de responde-la, está certo? Como vocês vão fazer, irmãozinhos queridos, para ficarem mais ricos do que já estão?

-Ela está nos subordinando, Fred!

-E receio que está conseguindo, Jorge.

-Excelente! Bem, irmãzinha querida,- Fred respondeu, abrindo uma caixa e tirando três embrulhos bem fechados de dentro, eram púrpuras com escritos em verdes. Ele deu um para cada uma.- o que fizemos foi isto!

-Pares perfeitos.- leu Hermione em voz alta.-Viaje por suas vidas passadas e descubra a identidade de sua real alma gêmea?

-Já ouvi falar disso!- Luna exclamou animada e todos se viraram para olha-la.- É magia muito antiga dos índios, é feito com cogumelos alucinógenos! Os trouxas fazem chá disso.

-É melhor e mais seguro que isso, cara Lovegood!- Fred respondeu.- Não usamos nenhum alucinógeno, é magia pura e relativamente nova, fomos nós que inventamos. Muito complexa, usamos desde poção do sono, até poção do amor.

-Mas, isso não pode ser perigoso?- Hermione insistiu.

-Claro que não! - Fred sorriu.- Eu e Jorge já testamos! É perfeitamente seguro! E... -ele tirou um rolo de pergaminho do bolso.- Aprovado pelo Ministério da Magia.

Hermione retirou das mãos dele o pergaminho e leu. De tudo que se lembrava de ter estudado sobre documentos oficiais do Ministério, aquele parecia estar em ordem.

-Viu?- Jorge sorriu.

-Só trouxemos algumas caixas para cá, para ter mais segurança .- Fred continuou. - Isso vai valer muito dinheiro, pense em quantas meninas e mulheres solitárias vão querer conferir e reviver os momentos passados com seus verdadeiros amores!

-E o que vocês viram?- Gina perguntou de repente.

-Perdão? - falou Fred, como se não soubesse do que a irmã falava.

-Vocês disseram que testaram, posso saber quem é a real alma gêmea de vocês? - ela insistiu sorrindo - Só para saber se funciona mesmo.

-Temos o pergaminho do ministério!

-Quem?- Gina insistiu.

-Fred arranjou uma loira desconhecida, com uma pintinha na bochecha e eu... - a voz de Jorge foi morrendo e ele corando.

-Quem?- Gina insistiu.

-Jorge conseguiu alguém... hum, relativamente conhecido.- Fred sorriu- No momento certo vocês vão saber quem.

-Não acho uma boa idéia contar ninguém, Fred.- Jorge falou baixinho corando.

-Por que não? Você tirou sorte grande, cara! - Fred sussurrou de volta, animado.

-O Jorge está corado?- Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Bem, é que ela realmente pode ser... sabe? Ela.- Jorge concluiu corando mais.

-Esse negócio deve ser bom mesmo, ele tá apiaxonado.- Gina sorriu - Nunca imaginei.

-Não espalhem.- Jorge repondeu, carrancudo.

-Bom, e agora caras irmãzinha, cunhadinha querida e agregada esquisita, está na hora de provarmos que esse bebê realmente funciona.- Fred anunciou, com palmadinhas carinhosas no pacote que tinha em mãos.

-Como assim?- Hermione perguntou apreensiva, mas em seguida começou a tossir. Sem aviso, Fred soprara um pouco do pó que tinha escondido em uma das mãos, no rosto de Hermione. Esta, sem estar preparada engoliu, respirou e recebeu nos olhos uma grande quantidade do pó. Jorge, rapidamente fez o mesmo com uma Gina e uma Luna, espantadas com a boca aberta.

-Vocês vão nos agradecer mais tarde.- Jorge sorriu, vendo-as tossir.

-Duvido muito...- Gina engasgou furiosa, os olhos lacrimejando.- Estaremos ocupadas demais matando vocês.

-Não ligamos, já fomos ameaçados antes.- Fred sorriu, enquanto ele e Jorge saiam da sala.- E tudo o que aconteceu foi um aumento de vendas e ficarmos mais ricos. Até mais. Ah... Aliás, o pacote de vocês é presente, pois foram as terceira, quarta e quinta a experimentarem.

-Eu... eu vou...- Hermione começou a falar, ainda tossindo, mas de repente o mundo começou a girar, e muito tonta ela caiu no chão desmaiada.

Gina ouviu o barulho de Hermione caindo e seus joelhos cederam, ouviu um gemido de Luna quando esta caiu também. Tudo girava muito rápido e ela não tinha nada para focar, para ter alguma noção de localização. Então, também desmaiou.

**N/A-** Essa é uma fic nova que veio a minha cabeça. Não consigo terminar uma fic e deixar quieto. Já estou escrevendo essa, além de estar no final de todas as outras. E também tem uma H/L bem sombria a caminho, que vai ser curtinha, só cinco capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado do começo, que esteja um pouco engraçado por causa do Fred e do Jorge. Bem, comentem por favor. Beijos à todos, Mary.


	2. Hermione e suas Visões

Capítulo 2

**Hermione e suas visões**

Ela logo recobrou a consciência, embora tudo parecesse muito embaçado. Ouvia uma voz muito monótona e chata ao longe, como se estivesse de volta a suas aulas de História da Magia com o Prof. Binns. Sentiu alguém se aproximar e sussurar brava em seu ouvido.

-Que desrrespeito! Dormir no meio da missa, francamente!

"Missa?" pensou vagamente. Então tudo entrou em foco. Ela parecia estar em uma Igreja estilo Gótico, o lugar era enorme, com vitrais gigantescos, paredes de pedra, santos e velas em todos os cantos. Ela mal pode conter o grito de espanto. Virou-se e viu se em meio a um monte de freiras. "O que estou fazendo aqui?" pensou. Tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que abriu a boca falou:

-Me desculpe irmã. Isso jamais voltará a acontecer.- arregalou os olhos com suas próprias palavras. Pareciam ter vindo da boca de um estranho, mas mesmo assim eram vagamente familiares. Tentou falar outra coisa, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Parecia estar presa dentro de si mesma, como uma simples espectadora. "O que aconteceu?". Foi então que seu olhar se dirigiu ao Padre que dava o sermão, naquela voz parada. Ele era ruivo, e isso trouxe imediatamente a lembrança de Fred e Jorge. "Estou em uma vida passada! Por isso não posso me mexer por vontade própria, não posso mudar o passado!". Aquilo lhe deu aflição. E se algo tivesse dado errado com esse novo produto, e se ficasse ali para sempre? Isso já acontecera antes, com alguns produtos dos gêmeos, mas ela nunca havia se envolvido com eles. Exceto aquela luneta em seu sexto anos, que resultara em um olho roxo, dificil de remover.

Porém, a parte mais dificil foi aguentar a missa até o fim. O latim dela era muito bom, mas mesmo assim era difícil aguentar horas ineterrupitas de salmos e sermãos; por fim viu com alívio as outras freiras começarem a se levantar, e sentiu- se levantar também. Só então pensou em algo que esquecera totalmente. Ela estava ali para encontrar sua alma gêmea. E só esse pensamento era o bastante para fazer seu estômago revirar, mas outra coisa mais desagradável tomou o lugar do nervosismo. Era medo. Ela estava noiva de Rony, eles iriam se casar em alguns meses, e se agora, nas vésperas de um casamento que ela considerava como a melhor coisa de sua vida, descobrisse que ao contrário do que pensava, ele não era o amor de sua vida? Se não fosse, não sabia o que faria... não podia romper com ele! Não seria justo, e tampouco ela queria. Ela o amava muito, mas seria o bastante?

Enquanto andava por gigantescos corredores, tentou fechar os olhos ou focar seus pensamentos em qualquer coisa, menos naquele lugar. Se o destino queria separa-la de Rony, não iria facilitar as coisas. Para sua felicidade temporária, descobriu que era freira, o que significava que estava em um convento e não veria homens facilmente. Aquilo já era uma ajuda.

-Irmã.- ouviu uma voz, e virou-se para a outra freira, que a chamava.- Peço-lhe que vá verificar o avanço das novatas na biblioteca antes de nos reunirmos para o jantar.

-Irei com gosto, irmã.- repondeu, virando para a esquerda. Suas pernas pareciam saber aonde ir, era uma sensação estranha estar ali, andando sem saber para onde, e sem exitar tampouco. O lugar era enorme, e ela agradeceu não ter controle sobre si, senão de modo algum encontraria a biblioteca. Mas, algo atrapalhou seu caminho. enquanto virava um corredor quase trombou em um cavalheiro de armadura relusente, que parecia andar distraido.

-Me desculpe, Senhor Cavalheiro.- pediu com uma pequena reverência, os olhos baixos. Ouviu-o tirar o capacete e ouviu uma voz que reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Seu coração disparou e sentiu-se mais feliz e tranqüila. Era Rony!

-Não, me desculpe irmã.- ele respondeu em um tom meio amargo.

Surpresa, sentiu seu rosto se contorcer em fúria contra sua vontade, e respondeu mesmo sabendo que a culpa não era dele.

-Então, da próxima vez, tenha mais cuidado!

-E a irmã também! Ou esse chapeuzinho a deixa cega?

-Não mais que o senhor, com esse balde na cabeça.

-Sem ofensas pessoais, Hermione.

-Eu sou _irmã_, saiba bem! E o que faz aqui? Não devia ficar passeando por um convento, não importa o motivo.

-Nesse caso importa, vim me encontrar com um soldado doente, a beira da morte.

-Pois saiba que está no caminho errado. A Ala Hospitalar é para lá. E agora, com licença, tenho mais o que fazer. Certo, senhor cavalheiro? Coisas a honrar, como o meu trabalho.

E saiu pisando duro, mas surpresa percebeu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não sabendo se de raiva no passado, ou de tristeza de descobrir no futuro, que mesmo em outras vidas, tudo o que os dois conseguiam fazer era brigar. O que poderia significar que, afinal, não era e nunca fora para ficarem juntos.

**XXX**

Ela então reabriu os olhos, cheios de lágrima. Mas, não estava mais em um convento medieval, estava na sala da Toca. E Gina a sacudia sorridente, por trás uma distraída Luna encarava o tabuleiro de xadrez vazio, parecendo pensativa.

**N/A-** Uau, gente. Fique surpresa. Já tenho comentários! Queridos Juliet, Luisão (fiel leitor, hehehe) e Pitzie (prometo que assim que tiver algum tempinho livre dou uma olhada em sua fan fic e comento:D). Muito obrigada! Espero que gostem desse capítulo também, que está um pouco menor do que o primeiro. Mas, eles vão aumentando conforme desenvolvo a fic. Eu estou adorando escreve-la, é meu novo bebê. Comentem por favor! Beijos, Mary


	3. Gina e Seus Sonhos

Capítulo 3

**Gina e seus Sonhos**

Ela sentiu-se acordar mas, estava tudo muito estranho. Não estava mais na sala de sua casa,desmaiada no chão. Estava de pé, em um lugar pouco iluminado e lotado de pessoas que andavam e falavam a seu lado. Nervosa, tentou ver algo, mas era impossível, só então percebeu que estava vendada. Tentou tirar a venda, mas percebeu que seus braços não a obedeciam. Que droga! O que Fred e Jorge haviam aprontado com ela? Essa coisa de vida passada era horrível, ela não sabia onde estava, o que estava acontcendo, quem eram as pessoas, e porque estava com os olhos vendados.

-Vai dar tudo certo.- uma voz amigável sussurrou em seus ouvidos, ela não podia saber quem falara, mas já ouvira a pessoa antes, falando aquilo.

"É claro, Ginevra." pensou furiosa "Você já viveu isso, mesmo que não se lembre". Era estranho pensar que realmente já vivera aquilo, que houvera um tempo que aquilo fora sua realidade, e ela tinha tido o direito de escolher o que fazer. "Bem, pense pelo lado bom, o que for para acontecer já aconteceu, e melhor ainda, você já passou por isso." Mas, ao invés de se consolar, ficou mais nervosa. Percebeu suas mãos se fecharem em volta de algo, seus braços se erguendo na altura do peito, e sua boca falar, sem que ela tivesse intenção.

-Obrigada.

-Vamos, entre!- a voz disse, e Gina sentiu-se sendo empurrada.

Imediatamente exclamações de surpresa e felicidade chegaram a seus ouvidos, e confusa começou a andar para frente. Sempre reto, em passos muito esquisitos, mas que a lembravam de algo. Então, começou. Seu estômago se revirou ao ouvir aquele som. Não podia ser! Era a marcha de casamento! Ela estava se casando! Sentiu-se andar firmemente em passos controlados e ritmados, mas por dentro estava apavorada. Queria sair dali! Como podia se casar, mesmo em outra vida, sem saber quem era o noivo? E pior, e se o noivo fosse o amor de sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo não fosse Harry? Por tudo no mundo ela queria correr e não olhar para trás, mas a coisa não funcionou.

Ela apenas continuou andando, até sentir suas mãos depositarem o buquet em uma mesa e suas mãos dadas com alguém. Ajoelhando, ela rezou para aquilo terminar logo. Mas, não terminou. Ela teve que ouvir a cerimonia inteira, e para seu terror, sentiu sua cabeça acenar um sim depois da pergunta se ela aceitava o noivo, sem mencionar nomes. O silêncio era reinante, mas ela adivinhou que o noivo também fizera que sim com cabeça, pois logo o salão inteiro inrrompeu em aplausos e vivas. Para seu completo pesadelo ouviu o padre dizer:

-Pode beijar a noiva.

Ela queria ter gritado, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu as mãos segurando e erguendo seu véu lentamente, era mais suspense do que ela podia aguentar. Até que a luz se fez, e se acostumando com a subta claridade, viu com enorme felicidade seu noivo, sorrindo para ela, e ela sorriu feliz para ele. No fim, ela estava se casando no passado com a pessoa que mais queria no futuro. Harry.

**N/A**- Estou feliz que estejam gostando! Já estou com mais cinco capítulos grandes, e eles serão bem maiores. E bem mais interessantes. Então, não desanimem, continuem lendo e se puder comentem. Beijos, Mary


	4. Luna e Seu Pesadelo

Capitulo 4

**Luna e seu Pesadelo**

Ela estava correndo, não sabia o porquê nem para onde, apenas corria desesperada por enormes corredores de pedra, todos ornamentados detalhadamente com beleza e imponência. Porém, não via nada disso, nem prestava atenção na saia de seu longo vestido, que se enroscava em suas pernas. Ela tentava segura-lo para cima enquanto corria, para não cair, mas ele era muito pesado e ela estava quase sem forças. Não estava com medo, estava triste. Seu coração dóia, e ela mal conseguia repirar. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto continuamente, e tudo que ela queria era continuar correndo até deixar tudo para trás e se esquecer do passado.

Ela então viu uma coluna de pedra em sua frente, e parou contra ela com um tranco. Não tinha mais para onde fugir, as paredes em volta formavam uma prisão . Apoiou as costas no pilar e escorregou até o chão apoiando o rosto sobre os joelhos, abraçando as pernas. Respirou profundamente tentando segurar o choro. Era horrível! "O que é horrível?" parte de sua cabeça pensou, mas a outra se negava a lembrar. Palavras surgiam com significados óbvios, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não entendia. "Ele disse que nada mudaria, que continuaríamos juntos! Se você o ama de verdade, vai ter fé nisso." Mas, ela não conseguia, doía demais, parecia que iria morrer de tristeza. Ela sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, sempre soubera. Ouviu a música no fundo, e ergueu a cabeça deixando as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos vermelhos. Ele havia dito que aquilo não faria diferença, que ele era dela, e se ela quisesse, ela era dele. E nada mais importava. Mas, isso duraria quanto tempo? Abaixou a cabeça de novo, sem ter ninguém para consola-la.

**XXX**

Luna abriu os olhos e se viu encarando o teto da Toca, como muitas vezes fazia. Mas, nunca sentira lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, ou aquela agonia no peito. Sentou-se lembrando do sonho que tivera, e de Fred e Jorge com seu novo experimento. Não é que a coisa parecia funcionar? Mas, será que ela fora tão infeliz em outra vida? E não era para encontrar o cara de sua vida, até onde vira estava sozinha! Seria sempre sozinha? "Não." uma voz respondeu por ela, no fundo de sua cabeça, enquanto secava as lágrimas. "Ele estava se casando"

Naquele momento ouviu um gemido e Gina se sentou rapidamente, com a mão na cabeça, onde batera no chão.

-Ai, eu vou matar Fred e Jorge.- a ruiva disse, mas não soava muito brava, na realidade sorria levemente.- Oi, Luna. Como foi com você?

Luna abriu a boca para responder, mas ouviram um soluço vindo de Hermione, e Gina se virou para ajudar a amiga a acordar. Luna encarou o tabuleiro de xadrez, será que seria vidente? Como sabia que ele estava se casando? E por que, apesar do fim do sonho, seu coração ainda doía?

-O que aconteceu, Hermione?- a voz preocupada de Gina despertou Luna.

-Eu... eu...- Hermione caiu no choro, abraçando Gina. No final, Luna parecia não ser a única infeliz da história. - Eu e o Rony!

-O que tem você e o meu irmão?

-A gente brigou!

-O quê? Mas, isso foi a séculos atrás, outra vida! Não, precisa chorar.- Gina a consolou.

-Você não entende! Eu sou uma freira! E ele me odeia!

-O que? Freira...?- Gina começou a rir, mas vendo o desespero de Hermione se calou.- Tem certeza que ele te odeia?

-Tenho, por que eu o odeio também.

-Vixi.- Gina murmurou, a abraçando de novo.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Harry e Rony entraram sorridentes. Hermione levantou o rosto do ombro de Gina e encarou Rony, que lhe sorriu. A menina recomeçou a chorar com mais força que nunca, e saiu da sala.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez?- Rony perguntou preocupado.

-Dessa vez nada, o problema foi na vida passada, quando ela era uma freira.- Luna respondeu, e Harry e Rony tentaram segurar o riso, mas Gina os interrompeu.

-A Luna falou a verdade. Foi tudo culpa do Fred e do Jorge, eles fizeram a gente exprimentar um novo produto da loja de logros. Uma longa história, que depois eu conto. Agora, eu vou é acudir a Hermione.

E saiu apressada atrás da cunhada.

**N/A**- Que bom que estão gostando da minha fic! Eu estou amando escreve-la, é tão divertido! A mesma cena escrita por ângulos diferentes, com visões diferentes. Bem, eu só quero avisar que os capítulos serão maiores, e que a trama vai começar a se desenvolver logo. Os casais serão Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina, e Harry/Luna até o final da fic. Porque eu amo esses três casais, e não poderia escrever nada diferente. A fic se passa no passado e no presente, vocês vão ver. Aproveitem, e comentem por favor. Beijos, Mary.


	5. Uma vez no Passado

Capítulo 5

**Uma vez no Passado **

Gina encontrou Hermione no quarto de Rony. Ela estava sentada na cama do namorado, abraçando as pernas ainda chorando, e olhando fixamente um ponto do quarto, sem realmente vê-lo. Gina se aproximou sentando-se a seu lado, e só então Hermione tomou consciência de que a ruiva estava ali.

-Como me encontrou?- perguntou rouca, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas, e tentando enxugar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam escorrer.

-Era um pouco óbvio.- Gina admitiu.- Só um conselho, quando for fugir do meu irmão, procure ir para um lugar que não seja o quarto dele. Pode te salvar de situações embaraçosas.

-Eu nem pensei nisso.- Hermione sorriu envergonhada.- É só que o Rony sempre me faz me sentir bem. Mesmo... mesmo agora que...

Ela recomeçou a chorar, e Gina suspirou a abraçando. Hermione era sempre muito sensível quando se tratava de sua relação com Rony. Gina suspeitava, muito perspicazmente, que isso vinha desde os tempos do romance entre Rony e Lilá Brown.

-Pronto, pronto.- ela consolou a cunhada, acariciando-lhe o cabelo.- Aposto que não foi tão ruim.

-Foi horrível!- Hermione gritou, soltando-se.- Ele foi grosso comigo, eu fui grossa com ele! A gente brigou Gina!

-Mas, vocês fazem isso o tempo todo.- Gina tentou consola-la, mas produziu justamente o efeito contrário.

-Exatamente! E se isso significar que eu e o Rony não devemos ficar juntos nunca?

-Vocês se amam! Por que não ficariam juntos? Por causa de uma memória boba, que você nem sabe o que significa direito?

-O que você viu, Gina? Quando desmaiou?- Hermione perguntou, em uma voz contida.

-Eu... bem.- Gina tentou esconder um sorriso, não queria contar como sua lembrança fora maravilhosa, quando Hermione estava desidratando de tanto chorar. Seria muito insensível de sua parte, mesmo estando louca de vontade de contar.

-Você viu algo bom, não foi?- Hermione engasgou ao ver a expressão da ruiva, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

-Olha, eu me vi casando com o Harry. Mas, não foi nada demais.- Gina acrescentou rapidamente, ao ver Hermione recomeçar a chorar. - Além do mais, a teoria de Luna ainda está valendo. Vai ver tudo o que aconteceu foi efeito de cogumelos alucinógenos e...

-Então, como o Fred e o Jorge conseguiram aquele certificado do Ministério da Magia? - Hermione a interrompeu impaciente - Aquilo foi real Gina, muito real. Eu sei que foi, eu sei que já vivi aquilo!

Gina abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer. Ela sentia a mesma coisa, mesmo não querendo admitir a Hermione. A memória fora muito vívida para um sonho, dentro dela tinha a certeza de que fora real. Nesse momento a porta de abriu e Rony apareceu.

-Gina, eu poderia falar com a Hermione a sós, um pouco? - perguntou em um tom que não a deixava contraria-lo.

-Claro.- Gina sorriu aliviada, e olhou para a Hermione que brincava com o furo na colcha de Rony, sussurrou para ela - Vai ficar tudo bem.

E se levantou saindo. Seu lugar foi imediatamente ocupado por Rony, mesmo assim Hermione não ergueu o rosto, lágrimas silenciosas caindo na colcha.

-A Luna me contou o que aconteceu.- Rony falou, e como Hermione não respondeu ele continuou.- O que foi que você viu?

-Nada, não foi nada. - ela falou em uma voz contida.

-Ei, Hermione.- ele respondeu, segurando-a pelo queixo e forçando-a a encara-lo. Ela o fez sem muita resistencia, deixando-o enxugar suas lágrimas.- Pode contar para mim.

Ele pediu de uma maneira tão carinhosa, como se implorasse a ela que dissesse, que quando se viu, Hermione já estava falando.

-Eu nos vi brigando. Nós nos odiávamos Rony, o jeito com que agimos! Foi horrível!

Ela recomeçou a chorar com força, e ele a abraçou preocupado, acariciando seu cabelo.

-Hermione.- falou, sussurando em seu ouvido.- Não importa o que aconteceu no passado, o que importa é o agora. E agora nós nos amamos. Você abriria mão de nossa felicidade por algo que aconteceu à tanto tempo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa, e ele a encarou novamente.

-Então pare de chorar, porque não tem com o que se preocupar. Eu não me separaria de você, nem que você me odiasse a vida inteira.

Ela sorriu, mais calma parando de chorar. Rony era o único que sabia exatamente o que dizer para consola-la. Ela se aproximou mais para beija-lo, uma forma de dizer que ele estava certo, quando se sentiu subtamente tonta.

-Hermione?- Rony perguntou preocupado, a sacudindo levemente.- O que está acontecendo? Você está bem?

Mas, antes que pudesse responder, tudo ficou escuro e ela perdeu os sentidos.

**XXX**

Hermione andava à noite pelo convento, verificando as portas trancadas. Tinha apenas a luz da vela para iluminar seu caminho, já estava escuro e a luz da lua e das estrelas era muito pouca para iluminar qualquer coisa. Dessa vez não tentou se mexer ou falar, sabia o que estava acontecendo, voltara ao passado. Sentiu um nó na garganta ao pensar que brigaria com Rony de novo na lembrança, mas dessa vez tinha o consolo de vê-lo quando voltasse. No presente, pelos menos eles estavam em paz. Se ele dizia que a amava, então acreditaria nele. E agüentaria essa lembrança, por pior que fosse, até o fim.

De repente, de uma porta um pouco à frente ouviu um barulho, e correu para lá. Para sua surpresa, encontrou em um dos quartos de doentes alguém que xingava ajoelhado no chão.

-O que faz aqui, blasfemando na casa do Senhor?- Hermione perguntou revoltada.

A forma se ergueu, e pela luz fraca da vela Hermione pode ver o rosto de Rony, que parecia surpreso. Ela perdeu a respiração assim que o viu, e a vela em sua mão começou a tremer, seu coração disparado de surpresa.

-Desculpe, irmã.- ele disse parecendo se recompor primeiro do susto, sua expressão mudando para desgosto.- Fiquei com sede, e no escuro derrubei um copo. Não se preocupe, limparei eu mesmo a sujeira.- ele respondeu se agachando, mas se pôs de pé rapidamente quando ela voltou a falar.

-O que faz aqui?- Hermione perguntou subtamente brava, uma mão na cintura.

-Eu estava visitando um cavalheiro ferido, lembra-se? Ele foi levado, morreu à algumas horas, e eu acabei ficando. Achei que não faria mal passar uma noite aqui.

-Isso é um alojamento para doentes e feridos, e não para hóspedes. Você poderia ser pego, seu irresponsável!- ela praticamente gritou.

-Não se preocupe.- ele respondeu por sua vez, furioso.- Este irresponsável está indo embora, assim que o dia nascer. Para lutar nessa guerra, que aparentemente não serve para nada aqui dentro. Mesmo com cavalheiros morrendo todos os dias, homens que como eu, que têm que lutar mesmo sendo irresponsáveis!

-Você... você está partindo partindo para a guerra?- Hermione gaguejou com um nó na garganta, sentindo-se ficar pálida.

-Assim que o sol surgir.- ele respondeu mais calmo, encarando o chão.

-Pensei... pensei que você não tivesse mais que voltar para lá. Que fosse ficar aqui. - ela insistiu.

-O dever me chama como um templário, entre outras razões.

-Você não pode dar um jeito de não ir?- Hermione se ouviu falar surpresa, se aproximando dele. Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas, sua roupa era de uma malha metália comprida, que o deixava mais magro e desengonçado que o normal. Hermione sentiu seu coração se aquecer, aquele era mesmo Rony e eles não estavam mais brigando! Ao contrário, pareciam estar se entendendo!

-Até poderia.- ele respondeu, erguendo a cabeça e a olhando de uma maneira que a fez estremecer. - Se tivesse um motivo para ficar.

-Eu quase morro quando você vai.- ela respondeu aflita, para sua surpresa.

-Eu preciso de um motivo muito bom.- ele insistiu, encarando o chão inocentemente.

E ela se aproximou dele, e o beijou. Hermione sentiu seu coração se aquecer, lágrimas de felicidade enchendo seus olhos. Seus dois eus, o do passado e o do presente, sentiam a mesma felicidade ao beijar Rony. Esse sentimento era algo que jamais passaria, ela sabia. Então, deu um passo para trás se afastando dele.

-Não devíamos fazer mais isso!- a freira falou, brava consigo mesma ainda de olhos fechados, a leve sensação de tontura ao beija-lo ainda ali, quase podia sentir os lábios dele contra os dela.

-E não devíamos, - a resposta de Rony veio, e ao abrir os olhos ela viu que ele sorria.- quando levamos os outros em consideração. Quando só pensamos em nós dois, devíamos fazer isso sempre.

Ela riu, concordando intimamente com ele, mas tentou se manter séria.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou.

-O que já disse várias vezes. Eu te amo, Hermione.- ele afirmou.

-Mas, o que isso significa!- ela gritou. Estava confusa, seus sentimentos se misturavam. Completa felicidade, por ouvir que ele a amava, e um sentimento horrível de culpa.- O que vamos fazer de nossas vidas?

-Enganamos todos e ficamos juntos.- ele falou, se aproximando mais.- Se essa é a única maneira de ficar a seu lado. Não nos deram nenhuma chance, e eu não vou desperdiçar minha vida, indo de guerra em guerra para não ter que vê-la tão linda toda manhã, e não poder toca-la mesmo sabendo que você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero. Vamos ser felizes, nós dois.

-Isso é traição.- ela afirmou, sem porém se afastar. Ele tinha esse efeito nela, de mante-la sempre próxima.

-Não, traição é acreditar em algo e não vivê-lo. E eu acredito que devemos ficar juntos. - e ele a beijou novamente.

Hermione sentiu a mesma sensação de leve tontura e felicidade.

-Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?- ele perguntou por entre beijos, tirando o chapéu dela e jogando-o em algum lugar do quarto, acariciando seus cabelos marrons e crespos.

-Claro.- ela respondeu ainda o beijando- Eu estava passando em fila para a missa das seis. Era minha primeira missa nesse convento. Foi quando ergui os olhos e te vi ali parado, no meio de outros templários. E desde aquele momento, você foi tudo o que consegui enxergar.

_Convento na Inglaterra, seis meses atrás_

Hermione se viu de repente andando apressada atrás das freiras em fila. Tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, por que não estava mais com Rony no quarto escuro? Então lembrou-se de suas últimas palavras para Rony. Estava em uma lembrança dentro de uma lembrança. A do dia em que haviam se conhecido no passado. As freiras pararam em frente a porta fechada da capela, esperando dar o horário para entrarem.

Foi quando Hermione ergueu os olhos, curiosa com o novo lugar, e o viu entre outros cavaleiros em fila para entrarem na capela. Sabia quem eram, os templários a serviço do Papa. O chão pareceu sumir embaixo de seus pés, e ela sentiu uma estranha e familiar vertigem. Era como se já se conhecessem, antes mesmo da época em que era feira, como se desde sua criação houvessem estado juntos. Ela então percebeu que ele a olhava do mesmo modo, com a mesma atenção.

-Apresse-se.- uma freira mais velha sussurou brava, atrás dela.

E sacudindo a cabeça, Hermione entrou na Igreja, mas não sem antes olhar uma última vez para o cavalheiro ruivo que também a observava.

**XXX**

A primeira coisa que Hermione viu ao abrir os olhos, foram dois olhos azuis a olhando atentamente, e muitas sardas.

-Hermione, você está bem?- Rony perguntou preocupado, ajudando-a a se sentar na cama, onde caíra desmaiada à um minuto.

-Estou.- ela respondeu confusa.- O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou, só por um momento, mas...- Rony não pode continuar.

Sorrindo, Hermione pulou em seus braços o beijando. Ele, surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, a beijou de volta.

-Acho que não foi um desmaio tão ruim, pelo que vi.- ele brincou quando ela o soltou.

-Uma vez no passado desafiamos tudo para ficar juntos. - ela respondeu feliz e aliviada. - Não vamos desperdiçar nosso tempo juntos, agora que temos tudo a nosso favor.

-Você não podia ter dito coisa melhor. Mas, depois, você vai ter que me explicar essa história direito. - Rony sorriu e a beijou.

Afinal, ele era mesmo o amor da vida de Hermione.

**N/A- **Para quem pensou que o Rony e a Hermione não ficariam juntos, se enganou totalmente! Eu adoro esses dois! Os próximos capítulos terão mais ação, como esse. Espero que estejam gostando. Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, desculpe não poder agradecer um por uma, mas estou sem tempo. Hoje é dia de escrever fan fic, e estou bem ocupada. Obrigada mesmo! Continuem comentando! Próximo capítulo veremos mais sobre a Gina. Beijos, Mary.


	6. Nada Mais Como nos Sonhos

Capítulo 6

**Nada Mais Como nos Sonhos**

Sorrindo, Gina fechou com cuidado atrás de si a porta do quarto de Rony. Se havia alguém que pudesse consolar Hermione, esse alguém era Rony. Enquanto descia alegremente as escadas, pensava no porque Hermione estava tão preocupada. Ela e Rony eram perfeitos um para o outro, qualquer um poderia ver isso! Igual a ela e Harry, e sorriu relembrando de seu casamento com ele. Era engraçado imaginar que tempos atrás eles realmente se casaram, que ficaram juntos para sempre. E agora, se tudo desse certo, ficariam juntos novamente.

Já estava no segundo andar da casa, no corredor para seu quarto quando sentiu uma estranha tontura. Precisou segurar-se no corrimão, para não sair rolando escada abaixo.

-O que está acontecendo?- perguntou confusa, as coisas parecendo girar a sua volta. Sentiu-se cair no chão, tudo ficando escuro e desaparecendo em uma confusão.

**XXX**

Quando abriu os olhos Gina se viu em um enorme Baile de Máscaras. Estava em um grande salão de pedra iluminado por tochas e velas. As mesas continham a maior variedade de comida que ela já vira, parecia até o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, se não fosse pelas estátuas de mármore e as grandes portas de vidro que desembocavam em um gigantesco jardim. Sentiu-se vestindo um pesado vestido de veludo, um desconfortável espartilho que quase não a deixava respirar, e uma máscara que pinicava e cobria metade de sua visão.

'Eu vou matar Fred e Jorge!' pensou furiosa, ao fazer um leve cumprimento a alguém à alguma distância. Achava que o efeito do novo produto de Fred e Jorge sortia efeito uma só vez, mas pelo visto estava errada. De mau-humor, começou a andar entre as pessoas que lhe faziam leves reverências quando passava. 'Como se eu fosse uma espécie de Rainha.', pensou começando a se divertir um pouco. O Baile estava alegre e a música medieval era muito agradável, com alguma pessoas dançando a um canto. Virou-se de repente para um rapaz com aparência de criado e perguntou.

-Você viu o senhor meu marido?

-Não sua alteza.- ele repondeu para a surpresa de Gina.- Não o vejo já faz um quarto de hora.

-Obrigada.- ela respondeu, e com uma curvatura ele se despediu.

Alteza é? Então, ela era mesmo uma rainha? Ou seja, por hosmose Harry tinha que ser rei também. Até aquilo não era tão ruim, contando que ficasse só na festa. Ela já ouvira falar de vários hábitos medievais nada agradáveis. Seguiu em um passo calmo por

entre as pessoas, sendo sempre cumprimentada. Aquilo já estava começando a chatear, aquelas pessoas todas não precisavam se curvar para ela, era só dizer um oi.

Foi quando saiu para os jardim, aspirando o ar puro com um longo suspiro. Ela estava feliz, podia sentir isso, sorrindo ao encarar as estrelas. Em passos delicados, ela andou até uma fonte no centro do jardim, um pouco afastada da festa. Seus sapatos de salto afundavam na lama, e ela tinha que erguer o vestido para não sujar a barra. Ainda assim, era ume bela lembrança. Sua vida deveria ter sido maravilhosa nessa época. Vivendo em um castelo, cercada de festas, e ao lado do homem que amava.

Se aproximou da fonte onde anjos de pedra em círculos, soltavam água dos jarros que seguravam. No topo, aves soltavam água também, era um lugar muito bonito cercado por roseiras. Ela subiu cuidadosamente na beira da fonte, vendo-se refletida. Sua ruoupa estava linda! Seu vestido era vermelho com detalhes dourados, sua máscara era ornamentada com jóias e penas, e na sua cabeça, acima da firme trança ruiva, havia uma coroa de ouro e rubis!

'Até que este lugar vale a pena.' Gina sorriu, mirando-se no espelho d'água. Foi quando viu outra imagem do seu lado na fonte, e assustada deu um passo para trás. Um rapaz alto e forte a segurou, para que ela não caísse sentada na grama.

-Ei, ei! Cuidado para não cair, majestade.- ele falou, sorrindo com certa malícia, e ela notou o tom quase desrespeitoso com que ele dissera majestade. Estranhamente, ele lhe era familiar.

-Obrigada.- ela respondeu um pouco brava, meio que empurrando-o para longe. Estava ajeitando seu vestido e sua coroa, quando viu que ele a observava atentamente.- Sim, o que deseja?

-Preciso desejar alguma coisa para admira-la?- ele perguntou com leve sarcasmo, e ela viu refletido na lua o belo sorriso dele. Por algum motivo, essa visão fê-la perder a respiração levemente, mesmo que estivesse aborrecida com ele.

-Sim, não se pode ficar olhando a rainha.- ela disse, nunca fora orgulhosa antes, mas ele a deixava atordoada sem razão.

-Desculpe, _majestade_.- ele respondeu, beijando-lhe a mão. Ela sentiu um leve arrepio ao toque dele, por isso puxou a mão rapidamente, a Gina do futuro se agradecendo mentalmente.- Como se casou ainda ontem, e apenas foi coroada hoje, não perdi um velho hábito.

-Então, é um velho hábito me observar?- ela cruzou os braços, não gostava que ficassem a olhando. Ela fazia muitas trapalhadas contrangedoras, como quase cair da fonte.

-Difícil não faze-lo quando a pessoa em questão possui um cabelo tão... hum, colorido.

Ele falava tudo muito cortesmente, mas ela sentia como se ele estivesse rindo-se dela. Especialmente quando o sorriso lindo que tinha não deixava seus lábios.

-Pois então, comece a acostumar-se com a mudança. Não é educado observar a rainha.

-Novamente peço seu perdão, alteza.- ele respondeu com uma leve reverência.

-Está bem, suas desculpas foram aceitas.- ela sabia que normalmente não agia assim, como se fosse a dona do mundo. Mas, ele lhe forçava, parecia que estava se divertindo a suas custas coisa que a irritava.

Ela esperou que ele fosse embora, mas ele continuou ali parado, sorrindo.

-Sim? Por que não volta para a festa, ela está muito alegre.- Gina sugeriu esperançosa, o mais educadamente possível- E estou certo que não terá dificuldades em encontrar um par para a dança.

-As moças de hoje em dia só sabem rir e tentar casar com o primeiro homem que põe as mãos. Não serei eu, portanto, que falicitarei as coisas para elas.

Gina precisou de muito controle para segurar um sorriso.

-Lamento muitíssimo que pense assim.- respondeu.

-Não lamente, estou em melhor companhia essa noite.

Ela sentiu-se desconfortável novamente, ele tinha esse dom com ela. E se amaldiçoando, percebeu que além de irritante e sarcástico, ele era muito atrente também. Era grande e forte, seu cabelo loiro caia levemente em seus olhos e sobre a máscara, ele tinha o rosto corado e um grande sorriso debochado, mas muito bonito.

-Acho que eu irei voltar ao Baile.- ela respondeu por sua vez, desviando os olhos dele e erguendo levemente as saias para não tropeçar.

-Vai me deixar sozinho?- ele perguntou, sem parecer lamentar em nada.

-É necessário. Afinal, tenho um marido para fazer companhia. - e estava quase se afastando, quando o ouvi chama-la novamente.

-Majestade, não vai ao menos perguntar meu nome?

-Oh.- ela corou diante de tanta indelicadesa. Afinal, ela era a rainha, tinha que se esforçar em saber o nome de todos, e preferencialmente ser educada também.- Desculpe-me, senhor...

-Malfoy. - ele respondeu. Gina sentiu como se derrubassem gelo em seu estômago.- Duque de Gales, a seu dispor.

-Então, senhor Duque. Tenha uma boa e alegre festa.- ela respondeu, se virando de costas e se afastando calmamente.

Mas, por dentro Gina gritava. De todas as pessoas que poderia ter encontrado ali, tinha que ser justamente Draco Malfoy? Era muito azar! E o pior, ela se sentira levemente atraída por ele. É claro, antes de descobrir que ele era o nojento e repugnante Draco Malfoy de seu tempo. Não podia ser outro, o sorriso sarcástico, o desrespeito. Era exatamente ele, como ela se lembrava dos tempos de escola. Como não havia percebido antes? Ela quase podia sentir que era ele! Sentiu vontade de chorar de raiva, nem em outra vida ele deixava ela e Harry em paz! O que tinha feito para merecer algo assim? Pelo menos havia conseguido se livrar dele. 'Oh, Harry' pensou miseravelmente 'Onde está você?'

**XXX**

Quando Gina abriu os olhos viu que estava novamente na Toca, estendida no corredor próximo a escada. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sentando-se confusa e ainda um pouco tonta. Foi quando ouviu um barulho, e quando se virou, viu Luna no fim do corredor andando silenciosamente.

-Luna?- chamou, e a menina se virou rapidamente.

-Oh, Gina. Não te vi aí. - ela pareceu se desculpar.

-Como não me viu? Eu estava no meio do caminho.- a ruiva perguntou confusa. Luna tinha que ter pulado _por cima _dela para passar para a outra ponta do corredor.

-Estava distraída. Muitos Wracksputs por aqui.- Luna respondeu, sacudindo a mão como se tentasse afastar insetos invisíveis.- De qualquer forma, estava indo pegar repelente para eles. Já volto.- e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta.

Ainda gemendo um pouco, com mau-jeito por causa da posição que caíra, Gina se levantou. Ela então começou a se lembrar vagamente do que acontecera. A festa, a fonte, Malfoy... Ela sentiu uma onde de mau-humor tomar conta dela novamente. E cruzou os braços descendo as escadas. O que Malfoy fazia em sua lembrança? Aquela era para ser uma invensão que a levasse a ver o real amor de sua vida. Mas, Harry não aparecera nenhuma vez durante o sonho! Quando ela entrou na cozinha para pegar um pouco d'água, encontrou Harry sentado na mesa observando diagramas complexos. Provavelmente para seu trabalho como Auror.

-Oi, Gina.- ele sorriu erguendo a cabeça.- Como foi a conversa com Hermione?

-Não foi, Rony chegou logo que comecei a falar.- ela respondeu enchendo o copo.- Não que eu vá reclamar, acho que foi melhor assim, eu não sabia o que dizer mesmo.

-Você tem sorte por ter o Rony.- Harry sorriu.

-Hum- ela engoliu rapidamente, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos por causa da dor.- Ele causou a confusão para começar.

-Como assim? Por causa desse novo invento de Fred e Jorge?

-Exatamente. Ele brigou com a Hermione sabe-se Merlim lá quando, e só agora é que eles foram se entender. Bem, é como dizem. Antes tarde do que nunca.

-E esse negócio funciona mesmo?- Harry perguntou descrente.

-Acho que sim.- ela respondeu séria, encarando o copo. Estava pensando em contar para ele o que vira, em sua última lembrança, sobre Draco Malfoy. Então, lembrou-se da sensação que sentiu quando o loiro a tocou, e estremeceu.

Erguendo os olhos culpadamente, viu que Harry a observava carinhosamente. Foi o bastante para faze-la desistir, não podia falar algo como aquilo para ele, especialmente quando ele a olhava daquele jeito.

-Sim?- Harry perguntou, quando percebeu que ela não ia continuar a falar.- O que você viu?

-O bastante.- ela repondeu, beijando-o no topo da cabeça, tentando mudar de assunto. - Vou tomar um banho, esse calor está me matando.

-Pelo menos eu apareci por lá?- ele gritou sorrindo, enquanto ela se afastava em direção às escadas.

-É.- ela respondeu evasiva, no mesmo tom de brincadeira.- Você apareceu um pouco.

E com um peso no coração, ela percebeu que fora isso mesmo. Ele aparecera só um pouco.

**N/A-** Hum, pobre Harry. Espero que gostem de DG tanto quanto eu. Bem, eu sei que essa fic parece já estar no final, mas na verdade não está. Ela não vai ser tão curtinha assim, e as coisas apenas começaram a acontecer! Mesmo para o Rony e para a Hermione. Vocês devem ter percebido que, apesar de cada capítulo ser o ponto de vista de uma das três, eles acontecem praticamente simultaneamente. Então, se em um capítulo está de noite, no outro pode ser manhã de novo na visão da outra. Espero que estejam gostando, porque eu me empolguei e já escrevi até o capítulo 9! Então, comentem por favor para que eu possa postar! Beijos, Mary.


	7. Sob as Estrelas

Capítulo 7

**Sob as Estrelas**

Luna ficou sozinha na sala com Harry depois que Hermione saíra chorando, atrás dela Gina, e depois de uma breve explicação e um 'Acho melhor ir atrás delas', Rony. A menina olhou para Harry, ainda com um aperto no coração por causa de sua lembrança. Por que ela corria e chorava? Por que não havia ninguém do lado dela?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Luna?- a voz de Harry soou, depertando-a.

-Nada.- ela sorriu, não estava acostumada a ter pessoas que se importassem tanto com ela. - Só um pouco tonta ainda.

-Esse negócio do Fred e do Jorge não parece muito bom.- Harry disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, movendo-se para frente e para trás.- Veja o que aconteceu com a Hermione, e agora com você.

-É, eu não gostei muito também.- ela admitiu, sacudindo tristemente a cabeça.

-Eu acho que vou trabalhar mais um pouco, tenho uma pilha de papéis para examinar ainda. - ele disse, suspirando cansado - Depois vejo o que virou com a Hermione.

-Está bem.- ela respondeu, sentindo-se um pouco solitária. Ela gostava muito de conversar com ele, parecia que Harry era o único que a entendia, exatamente do jeito que ela era. Até melhor que Gina algumas vezes.- Boa sorte com seu trabalho.- ela acrescentou, e ele sorriu.

-Obrigado.- e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Luna ficou por um tempo encarando o espaço vazio onde ele estivera momentos antes, pensativa. Então, quando deu um passo em direção à porta começou a se sentir tonta, e precisou apoiar em uma poltrona. 'O que está acontecendo?' pensou. Mas, a tontura apenas ficou pior, tudo ficou escuro, e caiu inconsciente no chão.

**XXX**

Ela entrou no Baile. Surpresa viu-se em um salão de festas enorme, onde pessoas mascaradas e bem vestidas andavam, conversavam, dançavam e comiam. Luna estava encantada, dessa vez o produto de Fred e Jorge estava funcionando direito, ela não estava mais sozinha chorando. Ao contrário, estava sorrindo em um lugar tão cheio de gente, que mal dava para andar sem tropeçar nas pessoas.

Andando, chegou perto de uma das portas que dava para o jardim a tempo de ver uma mulher ruiva de coroa saindo por ali. Ao se virar, viu o próprio reflexo na vidraça. A Luna dentro de sua cabeça soltou um 'Ah...' de admiração. Ela estava bonita! Seu vestido era longo, com um espartilho justo e todo bordado com fios de ouro e pedras coloridas. Os cabelos dourados estavam cortados até os ombros, os grandes olhos cinzas eram pouco visíveis por trás da máscara que usava, em formato de borboleta. Surpreendeu, pela vidraça, o olhar de vários rapazes, e mesmo se sentindo surpresa não pode deixar de sorrir. Nunca a haviam considerado alguém para quem se valesse a pena olhar.

Caminhando distraída quase trombou com alguém, que a segurou delicadamente para não deixa-la cair. Ao vê-lo, ali parado encarando-a, seu coração disparou e de ulguma forma ela soube. Era ele! A roupa luxuosa e dourada, uma máscra negra com o nariz alongado. Era ele quem ela estava esperando desde exprimentara a invenção de Fred e Jorge.

E como se fossem um só, correram para atrás de um pilar e se beiaram. Os braços em volta do pescoço, à procura de uma aproximação maior. Luna sentiu seu coração disparar, embora já o tivesse beijado várias vezes em sua vida passada, em sua vida presente era a primeira vez. Ela nunca sentira nada como aquilo, uma felicidade tão grande que parecia que a levantava do chão. Eles não ligavam para as pessoas que passavam por perto, e que podiam descobri-los a qualquer momento. Era como se todas as velas acesas e toda a música do baile, estivessem ali só para eles.

Mas, tão logo o beijo acabou, o encanto também se foi. Ela deu um passo para trás, furiosa consigo mesma sem saber o motivo:

-Podemos ter sido vistos.- ela disse, sentindo-se levemente envergonhada também.

-Estamos de máscaras.- ele respondeu, se aproximando. Mas, desta vez, ela deu um passo para trás, suas costas batendo contra a parede.

-Isso não esconde o fato de que ela é minha melhor amiga!

-E nem o fato de que quem eu amo realmente é você. - ele repondeu se aproximando, e sem ter por onde fugir ela o beijou novamente. E mesmo contra vontade, deixou a mão dele escoregar por sua cintura até sua mão, onde ele entrelaçou seus dedos.- Vem comigo essa noite, só essa. Senti tanto sua falta, Luna.

-E eu a sua, Harry. - as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela pensasse muito. Então, quando ela se virou para encara-lo, pelos furos da máscara, pode ver dois olhos verdes muito familiares.

**XXX **

Luna acordou com um pulo, se sentando no chão. Estava fria e trêmula, sua respiração acelerada. Não, não podia ser! Ela não podia ter beijado Harry! Nem em sonho, muito menos em vidas passadas! Devia haver algum engano ali, ele não podia ser o amor de sua vida, ele era o amor da vida de Gina. Sempre fora! Gina mesmo lhe dissera quando eram mais novos, todos ainda diziam. Além do mais, Gina e Harry sempre foram tão felizes juntos. Ela não podia acabar com essa felicidade, mesmo que no fundo quissesse...

Ela sentiu ódio de si mesma. Não que ela desejasse que o namoro de Gina e Harry terminasse, mas às vezes... Às vezes ficava se imaginando como seria estar no lugar de Gina, com ele a beijando, como beijara no Baile. E quando deu por si, estava de olhos fechados tocando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios, como se ali pudesse ainda sentir os dele. Ele parecera ama-la tanto, quando a beijara no Baile...

Mas, não! Não podia ser! Já se dissera isso milhares de vezes. 'Harry ama a Gina, e a Gina ama o Harry. E não é você que vai estragar a felicidade de dois amigos', pensou tristemente. Só que tudo seria tão mais fácil se Harry gostasse dela e Gina gostasse de outra pessoa qualquer! Luna sacudiu a cabeça. Quando notou que sentia algo diferente por Harry, algo além da amizade, fizera uma promessa a si mesma. O importante seria manter os amigos felizes, e esconder o fato de todos, se possível até de si mesma.

Com excessão de raros momentos, como quando estava distraída e seu olhar corria para ele, ou quando contavam uma piada ou uma história, e ela olhava para ver o que ele achava antes de assumir qualquer opnião, ela se saíra muito bem. Quase não se lembrava de que... bem, amava ele. Então, porque tivera que se ver ao lado dele? Imagina-lo beijando-a? Aquilo estava errado! Ela não devia se intrometer com o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

Luna se levantou tremendo, e inconscientemente caminhou para a cozinha. Escondida atrás do batente viu Harry, que trabalhava concentrado em alguns pergaminhos velhos e aparentemente muito chatos. Ela sorriu, sem se controlar. Então, suspirou saindo. Era melhor ficar em seu quarto, que antes pertencera a Percy Weasley, até que parasse de pensar naquelas besteiras. Mas, ao chegar ao segundo andar encontrou Gina desacordada. Correu para a amiga, pensando em auxilia-la. Então, lembrou-se de seu desmaio, e do que viera dele. Corando envergonhada, se levantou, pulou por cima de Gina, e silenciosamente andou em direção à porta, no final do corredor. Mas, antes que pudesse entrar no quarto ouviu uma voz gemendo:

-Luna

-Oh, Gina. - Luna se virou rapidamente, tentando esconder o nervosismo- Não te vi aí. - mentiu sentindo um enorme peso na consciência.

-Como não me viu? Eu estava no meio do caminho.- a ruiva perguntou confusa.

-Estava distraída. Muitos Wracksputs por aqui.- Luna repondeu, se agradecendo mentalmente. Era mesmo uma excelente desculpa! - De qualquer forma, estava indo pegar repelente para eles. Já volto.- e o mais rápido que pode, sem parecer rápida demais, entrou no quarto fechando a porta.

Suspirou aliviada, deixando-se escorrergar até o chão. Gina parecera não notar nada. O problema era até quando poderia manter essa mentira, se o produto de Fred e Jorge fosse tudo o que aparentava ser.

**XXX**

Luna acordou no meio da noite. A lua cheia iluminava o quarto, através da janela aberta. Ela podia ver seu pequeno apanhador de sonhos balançando do lado de fora da janela, estava ventando um pouco. O apanhador de sonhos devia estar com defeito, pois ela não conseguira sonhar com nada. Imagens dela e de Harry não paravam de correr em sua cabeça. Podia quase senti-lo ali, os lábios dele nos dela. Fora um beijo tão bom! Mesmo nunca tendo sido beijada antes, ela sabia que não poderia existir nada que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Afinal, ela o amava desde Hogwarts, mesmo tendo lutado contra isso o tempo todo. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir. Em silencio, resolver sair do quarto e ir tomar um pouco de ar.

A Toca estava silenciosa, a porta do quarto de Gina estava entreaberta, a ruiva dormindo tranqüilamente perdida em sonhos. Porque ela não tinha problemas como os de Luna. A loira passou em silencio absoluto pela porta de Gina, não queria por nada no mundo outro encontro com a amiga. Estava se sentindo culpada demais. Sem acender uma vela, para não chamar atenção, desceu as escadas pulando o último degrau.

Feliz pelo silencio, ela caminhou distraída até a porta da cozinha. Foi por isso que só percebeu sua presença quando trombou com ele. Ele segurou-a com uma mão, para que não caísse, e a outra segurava uma vela quase no fim. Por isso, reconheceu sua voz antes mesmo de ver seu rosto.

-Oi, Luna.- Harry sorriu, um pouco surpreso.- O que faz aqui?

-Não consigo dormir.- ela respondeu corada, sentindo-se paralisada ao mesmo tempo seu que corpo todo tremia.

-Somos dois então.- ele suspirou.- Quer um chocolate quente? Ainda sobrou um pouco do que a Sra. Weasley fez, no fogão. Eu estava mesmo aquecendo um pouco, para depois ir lá fora. Quer me fazer companhia?

-Está bem.- ela respondeu com um fiozinho de voz, por dentro se sentindo absolutamente feliz.

Embora metade de sua consciencia disse que aquilo era errado, que ele era o namorado de sua melhor amiga, a outra dizia que ela estava indo apenas tomar um pouco de chocolate quente com um amigo. Não era como se fosse tentar nada com ele, de qualquer forma, ele não iria aceitar. Se ele nunca desconfiara de nada, não era agora que ia descobrir e acabar com a amizade deles. Algo que Luna presava mais que tudo no mundo, sua amizade com Harry. E algumas vezes também, sua amizade com Gina. Mas, parecia que ele a entendia melhor do que a ruiva, fazia-a se sentir mais à vontade.

Com a varinha Harry aqueceu o chocolate quente, e cada um pegou uma xícara. Depois, saíram pela porta dos fundos para o jardim. Do lado de fora ventava bastante, o céu estava coberto de estrelas e a enorme lua iluminava tudo em volta. Harry apoiou-se na casa, tomando um gole do chocolate. Luna sorriu ao ver aquilo, gostaria de guardar aquela memória para sempre, mas ela não podia. Suspirou tristemente. Encarou o céu estrelado, para evitar encara-lo.

-São bonitas, não são?- Harry perguntou, quando viu-a encarar o céu fascinada.

-E pensar que cada uma é uma vela de alguém que nos olha lá de cima, para checar se estamos bem.- ela respondeu, sem desviar os olhos das estrelas.

-Uma vela?- Harry repetiu, olhando as estrelas que tremeluziam como verdadeiras velas.

-Foi meu pai quem disse. Besteira, talvez.- ela respondeu tomando um gole de chocolate quente. Era o que as pessoas geralmente diziam que seu pai falava, besteiras, e ali, naquele momento, ela não queria parecer estranha diante de Harry. Queria ser uma garota normal, mesmo que por dentro ainda acreditasse em tudo o que seu pai dizia.

-Claro que não é besteira!- Harry respondeu parecendo revoltado, e ela sorriu.- Essa foi uma das coisas mais sensatas que ele já disse.

-As pessoas não achavam que ele dizia coisas sensatas. E nem que eu diga.- Luna lamentou sincera, era sempre tão fácil conversar com Harry.

-Nunca deixe ninguém fazê-la duvidar de si mesma. Foi algo que aprendi nos últimos anos. Você muitas vezes é julgado por coisas que os outros queriam ter feito, mas nunca tiveram coragem de fazê-lo. Nunca deixe de ser você mesma Luna.- ele sorriu para ela. - Porque é assim que gostamos de você.

-Obrigada.- ela corou, feliz.

-Obrigado você. - ele falou subtamente sério, olhando para o céu estrelado.- Foi você quem me ajudou, lembra? Foi você quem nunca deixou de confiar em mim durante a guerra. Nem quando acreditávamos já ter perdido, você não perdeu as esperanças. Me disse algo que jamais irei esquecer, você disse 'Você pode estar machucado e sem esperanças. Todos também estão machucados e com medo, mas todos temos esperanças por você. Sabemos que fez o melhor só por tentar, não estamos cobrando nada. Só de tê-lo ao nosso lado, lutando por nós sem pedir nada em troca, já é uma vitória.' Você me deu um motivo pelo qual continuar lutando. E naquele momento de desespero isso significou tudo. Tudo para mim. Obrigado, Luna. Acho que nunca tive antes oportunidade de te agradecer.

-Não precisa agradecer, é para isso que servem os amigos.- ela sorriu, lágrimas discretas de felicidade começando a escorrer, mas ela se apressou em enxuga-las.

-Eu gostaria de saber qual dessas estrelas são meus pais. - ele comentou, observando as estrelas atentamente.

-Não faz muita diferença saber quem são eles.- ela respondeu, olhando as estrelas por sua vez.- Você só precisa saber que eles estão ali, em algum lugar. Olhando por nós, ocupados demais para dizer onde estão, antes que o sol apareça e os leve embora.

-E quando isso acontecer, eles tem você aqui, para olhar por mim, Luna.

-E você, Harry, para olhar por todos nós.

**N/A**- Ohhhh... Eu AMO esses dois. Eu não sei se é porque sempre ponho um pouco de mim na Luna, ou porque sei pelo que ela está passando. Bem, não dá para comentar muito, estou com pressa. Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Espero que gostem, até a próxima. Beijos, Mary.


	8. Pureza e Honra

Capítulo 8

**Pureza e Honra**

Na manhã seguinte todos no Ministério da Magia repararam no leve sorriso que não deixava os lábios, da promissora estagiária Hermione Granger. Hermione fazia hora extra no Ministério, enquanto estudava para os exames do Departamento onde queria trabalhar. Ela que sempre fora séria, mandona, metida a sabe-tudo, e que sempre ultrapassava o horário de meio período de trabalho, cantarolava ao tomar chá. As pessoas da sessão receberam sorrisos, cumprimentos e até elogios. E não havia uma só pessoa que não quisesse agradecer sua alma, a quem quer que seja que havia realisado tal transformação.

Elas tinham também, uma certa opinião de quem seria essa pessoa, e pela primeira vez, Rony se sentiu realmente querido no Ministério, quando foi buscar Hermione para um almoço.

-O que está acontecendo?- ele perguntou a Hermione, sorrindo e acenando para o pessoal que lhe cumprimentava. - Eu estou com um papel escrito idiota grudado nas costas?

-Não, Rony.- Hermione suspirou sorrindo, e apanhando uma pilha de papéis que alguém derrubara, e estendendo de volta para a pessoa.- O pessoal daqui é muito atencioso.

Aquele foi um dia de paz no Ministério da Magia, e de incrível felicidade para Hermione. Ela descobrira definitivamente que ela e Rony deviam continuar juntos, pois se amavam eternamente. Nem um traje de freira ou um de cavaleiro pudera mante-los separados, ou uma guerra no mundo mágivo.

Mas, nem toda aquela felicidade pode mate-la longe da biblioteca do Ministério, estudando para os testes que estavam se aproximando. A pilha de livros já estava quase no fim, apenas precisava examinar mais dois volumes de leis, quando sentiu uma repentina tontura.

Colocou a mão sobre os olhos, tentando fazer o mundo parar de girar. O que estaria acontecendo? Estaria ela doente? Lembrou-se da nova invenção de Fred e Jorge, mas não podia ser! O ministério não aprovaria nada que fizesse a pessoa sair desmaiando por aí, sem mais nem menos. Além do mais, ela já havia descoberto o que precisava, ela e Rony ficaram juntos, então qual era o problema?

Tentou se levantar para pedir ajuda, mas a mesa da bibliotecária ficava muito longe. Ela sentiu suas pernas cederem e caiu no chão. A luz da lamparina, acesa em cima da mesa, ia perdendo rapidamente o brilho, e tudo que ela podia ver eram formas de estantes de livros e as pernas da mesa, antes de desmaiar.

**XXX**

Hermione andava apressada por entre corredores de pedra, seguindo a forma de uma freira um pouco a frente. Pelas janelas fechadas com grossos pedaços de madeira, ela podia ouvir o assobio do vento e sentir as pesadas gotas de chuva que conseguiam entrar pelas frestas. O mundo do lado de fora do monastério parecia estar se despedaçando, não apenas pela chuva forte, mas pela guerra não muito distante.

Era por isso mesmo que estava ali. Quem guardava os conhecimentos e as práticas médicas, eram a Igreja e seus representantes. Os livros eram probidos para quaisquer outros que não fossem padres ou freiras. Com a volta dos cavaleiros templários ao monastério, o número de feridos precisando de socorro aumentava. Tudo por causa de uma guerra.

-Ele foi ferido gravemente.- a freira a sua frente lhe explicava, se aproximando de uma porta.- A espada estava envenenada, ele delira à dias.

-E por que eu irei cuidar dele, então irmã? - Hermione perguntou surpresa.- Não seria melhor uma freira mais experiente?

-Não acreditamos que ele vá sobreviver.- a outra freira suspirou.- Por ser novata, você pode dar mais consolo espiritual do que cuidados médicos, e é exatemente disso que ele precisa, alguém a seu lado para rezar por ele, na hora de sua morte.

-Bem dito, irmã.- Hermione assentiu tristemente, e repirando fundo entrou no quarto seguindo a outra freira.

Foi quando entrou, e olhou o rosto do cavaleiro pálido, iluminado fracamente pela luz de uma vela, que seus olhos se encheram imediatamente de lágrimas e uma angústia assustadora encheu seu peito. Ela teve que se apoiar na cama para não cair, quando viu o rosto do cavaleiro ruivo, que vira poucos dias atrás, ao chegar no monastério. Ele murmurava coisas incoerentes, uma atadura em volta em seu peito, manchada de sangue.

-Cuide bem dele, enquanto ainda lhe resta algum tempo.- a freira suspirou com pena.- É tudo o que podemos lhe oferecer.

Ao ouvir as palavras Hermione sentiu algo mais do que angústia e medo por ele. Era coragem!

-Veremos.- Hermione sussurou, resolvida a salvar a vida do ruivo.

Todos dias que ela cuidava dele. Havia pesquisado toda a biblioteca do monastério, sobre antídotos, e mal dormia ou comia. Suas olheiras denunciavam seu cansaço, mas ela não desistia. Cada dia era uma vitória, e ele se recuperava rapidamente com uma força interior incrível. Ela ficara tão desesperada que recorrera à seção proibida da biblioteca uma noite. Ali haviam livros de magia proibidos pela Igreja, inclusiva a seus integrantes. Mas, ela conseguira fazer uma longa pesquisa sobre venenos, e descobrira um certo talento para a coisa. A poção que preparara estava cicatrizando o ferimento envenenado, e devolvendo o sangue e a cor do pobre cavaleiro templário. Todos no monastério a estavam considerando uma santa por aquela cura milagrosa, e apesar da culpa que sentia, continuava só para vê-lo melhor a cada dia. Não sabia direito porquê, mas a vida dele era o que mais importava para ela naquele momento.

Uma noite muito fria, quando a febre dele voltara, Hermione andava desesperada de uma lado para o outro fazendo compressas frias em sua testa, rezando para que ele melhorasse. O ferimento estava quase totalmente cicatrizado, ele não estava perdendo mais sangue, então o que havia de errado? De repente, sentiu sua mão sobre o peito dele pular. Quando ergueu a cabeça viu que ele respirava com força, os olhos azuis abertos. Ele então a olhou, e ela sentiu como se um raio tivesse a atingido. Hermione pulou para longe com o susto, mas os olhos dele pareceram brilhar de felicidade.

-A freirinha!- ele murmurou feliz, parecendo falar consigo mesmo.- Morri e meu anjo tomou sua forma para me levar em paz, pois jurei não morrer até voltar a vê-la.

-Você não morreu, eu o salvei.- ela respondeu trêmula, se aproximando dele.

-Você fala? Que bela voz. - ele sorriu.

Ela se aproximou dele, seu peito se enchendo de alegria. Ele estava bem, estava vivo! Com uma mão trêmula tocou sua testa, a febre havia sumido. Ela soltou a respiração aliviada, ele ficaria bem.

-Você parece cansada.- ele murmurou preocupado, vendo-a de perto.

-Você me deu um pouco de trabalho.- ela sorriu.- Mas, ficará bem.

-Por que fez isso por mim?- ele perguntou segurando a mão dela com delicadesa, mas também com firmesa.

-Eu... eu teria feito por qualquer um que precisasse.- ela sussurrou assustada, querendo se afastar, mas suas pernas não a obedeciam.

-Então, você vai embora amanhã?- ele perguntou, e ela jurava poder ouvir um certo tom de mágoa.- Vai me deixar para cuidar de outro? Preferia continuar doente a perde-la assim.

-Posso ficar se você quiser.- ela afirmou sem saber porquê, com um fio de voz. Mesmo sabendo que era proibido continuar desperdiçando seu tempo com alguém já curado.

E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou dela e a beijou. Hermione sentiu um leve arrepio correr seu corpo, seu coração disparar, seu peito se encher de alegria. E daquele dia em diante, eles não se separaram mais no monastério, sempre se encontrando em segredos, sorrindo levemente um para o outro nos corredores. E foi assim, apenas felicidade, por três semanas.

Em uma manhã ensolarada, durante a missa viu-o sentado do outro lado da Igreja absorto na oração. E não conseguiu impedir um sorriso de felicidade, lembrando-se dos momentos que passavam juntos, conversando e uma ou duas vezes se beijando. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se concentrar na oração, mas era tão difícil!

-Não deseje o que nunca poderá ter.- uma voz a seu lado a assustou.

-O quê, madre?- Hermione perguntou distraída, ainda olhando para Rony à distância.

-Não se esqueça do juramento que fez a Ele. - a madre apontou para a cruz no altar.- Quebra-lo seria o pior dos pecados. Grave o suficiente para condenar ambos pela eternidade. Não me force a expulsa-la irmã, e nem a ele.- e para sua surpresa, a freira olhou diretamente para Rony.

Hermione sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágriamas de tristesa e medo. E ela voltou a olhar o padre a missa inteira, sem romper o olhar nenhuma vez. Sabia que estavam em sérios problemas, deviam ter sido muito óbvios, a madre certamente sabia d ealguma coisa.

Aquela tarde, nos jardins do fundo onde costumavam se encontrar, Rony encontrou uma Hermione triste de cabeça baixa.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou preocupado.

-Não podemos mais nos ver.- ela falou rouca, encarando o chão.

-O quê? Por que não?- ele perguntou, mas ela não repondeu. Ele a forçou a olha-lo e viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Porque eles sabem, e ameaçaram nos expulsar! E porque o que estamos fazendo é errado. Eu sou uma freira e você é um cavaleiro do Papa. Devíamos nos manter puros sempre! Não podemos mais continuar com isso!

-Podíamos ser apenas amigos! Podíamos nos encontrar em mais segredo, fingir que nos separamos.- ele tentou argumentar desesperado.

-Você conseguiria viver uma mentira?

-Não é mentira, eu a amo de verdade.- ele estendeu a mão para toca-la, mas ela deu um passo para trás se afastando.

-É por isso que não podemos ser amigos. Entende? Seria difícil demais. O melhor seria pararmos aqui e agora.

-Você está desistindo de tudo por medo?- ele perguntou sério, parecendo magoado.

-Não é medo por mim!- ela tentou explicar desesperada, chorando ainda mais.- Mas, e se eles fizerem algo com você?

-Eu não me importo.

-Mas, eu me importo! Adeus Rony. - e com toda a coragem que possuia virou de costas e foi embora.

Na manhã seguinte ouviu a notícia de que ele partira novamente para a guerra.

**XXX**

-Hermione.- uma voz suave sussurou seu nome, e quando ela abriu os olhos se viu novamente na biblioteca.

Rony estava a seu lado, segurando sua mão, parecendo preocupado.

-O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou.- Está se sentindo mal? Eu vim busca-la, e te encontrei caída no chão.

-Oh, Rony!- ela murmurou chorando, e o abraçando com força.- Agora eu sei porque na primeira lembrança a gente brigou. Foi por minha causa, eu achei melhor nos mantermos separados. Aí você foi para a guerra, e eu só voltei a vê-lo no dia em que nós brigamos, o da primeira lembrança, antes do nosso encontro no quarto!

-Do que você está falando? Da invenção do Fred e do Jorge? Ainda está funcionando?

-Eu não quero te perder.- ela falou, abraçando-o com mais força.

-Você não vai, estou aqui.- ele falou desesperado.- E vou matar o Fred e o Jorge!

-A culpa não é deles. - Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.- Vamos parar de falar disso, por favor. Eu me sinto tão triste, como se estivesse vivendo tudo de novo. Não me deixe essa noite, por favor.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Vou cuidar de você, não se preocupe. Não vai ser um sonho bobo que vai nos separar.- ele sorriu, beijando-a delicadamente.

'Não.' ela pensou triste 'Mas, e se essas visões significarem que temos que ficar separados? O nosso destino vai nos separar?' E chorando ainda mais o abraçou com força.

**N/A-** Obrigada pelos comentários. Principalmente ao Mattheus, que já tem que me agüentar betando 'O Brilho Eterno', e agora resolveu ler essa fic. Já são uma da manhã, preciso dormir. Então, beijos e boa noite, Mary.


	9. Diferentes Amor da Vida

Capítulo 9

**Diferentes Amor-da-Vida**

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Gina não se lembrou imediatamente da visão que tivera com Draco Malfoy. Só depois de olhar pela janela, e viu a pequena fonte do jardim lotada de sapos, é que as imagens voltaram. Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo-se subtamente nervosa. Porque não deixava de ser estranho ela ter visões com Draco Malfoy, e não com Harry Potter, depois de ter experimentado um pouco do 'Pares Perfeitos' de Fred e Jorge.

'Mas, será que funciona realmente?' ela pensou desesperada. 'Talvez esteja com defeito, as coisas deles não são famosas por durarem muito.' Mas, em seu íntimo ela tinha certeza que já vira e sentira tudo aquilo. Sem querer encontrar com Harry, desceu devagar as escadas para o café da manhã. Para seu alívio, a cozinha tinha apenas um ocupante, sua mãe que corria para cima e para baixo.

-Onde estão os outros?- Gina perguntou olhando em volta, ainda com medo de um encontro constrangedor.

-Seu pai, Hermione e Harry saíram cedo para o Ministério. Rony resolveu passar por lá também, saiu agora pouco. E Luna ainda está na cama. Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada.- Gina mentiu, e vendo a expressão desconfiada de sua mãe insistiu.- Apenas achei que a casa estava muito quieta.

-E está mesmo.- a Sra. Weasley voltou para seus afazeres, suspirando ao se lembrar dos tempos antigos, quando todos os filhos ainda moravam em casa.

-Mamãe.- Gina chamou um pouco depois, como quem não quer nada, enquanto comia cereal- Você sabe quando Fred e Jorge vêm nos ver?

-Acho que vai demorar um pouco, eles estão ocupados com a loja. Por que todo esse interrogatório, Gina?- a Sra. Weasley se virou com as mãos nos quadris.

-Nada, só fiquei curiosa.- Gina deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para o cereal. Não queria contar nada a sua mãe, ela provavelmente brigaria com Fred e Jorge (o que seria muito bem feito), mas também faria perguntas que Gina não queria responder. Como contar a ela sobre seu último desmaio. Sobre Draco Malfoy.

Sentiu um sobressalto só de pensar nisso. O que ela realmente sabia sobre Malfoy? Ele era um ex-Comensal da Morte conhecido, mas não condenado por falta de provas e evidências. Ele não era famoso por nenhum ato sangüinário ou cruel, provavelmente apenas um brinquedo nas mãos de Voldemort. Agora ele herdara tudo o que pertecera ao pai, este um Comensal da Morte condenado a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, e estava fabulosamente rico e famoso. Nunca mais o vira depois do fim do julgamento dos Comensais, de onde ele se inocentara.

-Gina.- sua mãe a chamou.

-Hum?- ela ergueu a cabeça distraída.

-Você está babando.- a Sra. Weasley avisou.

Com horror, Gina viu que derramara metade do cereal de cada colherada, em sua camisola. Furiosa, e muito molhada, ela se levantou se xingando mentalmente, para sua mãe não poder ouvir.

-No que estava pensando, tão distraída?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou.

-No... no Harry.- mentiu, ainda olhando com nojo a sujeira.

-Ele te deixou um beijo, para quando acordasse.

-Hum, obrigada pelo recado mãe. Vou me trocar. Ai, que droga!- ela reclamou, subindo para seu banheiro que ficava no terceiro andar, entre o seu quarto e o que fora de Percy, ocupado agora por Luna.

Como ela se distraíra tanto assim? Apenas pensando em Malfoy. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Gina entrou no banheiro, ligando as torneiras para encher a banheira. Aquilo tinha que acabar, já vira o suficiente! Harry era o amor de sua vida, estava certa disso. Ela gostava dele desde... bem, desde sempre. Quando era pequena adorava ouvir histórias sobre ele, e quando ele se tornou o melhor amigo de Rony, era como um sonho se realisando.

'Então, porque eu só estou tendo pesadelos com essa coisa do Fred e do Jorge? Talvez ela só mostre coisas ruins, veja a Hermione e o Rony! Eles são o casal mais bonitinho que existe! Com excessão de mim e do Harry! E a Hermione chorou tanto depois da primeira lembrança! Aquele negócio deve ter algo errado, é isso. Não á nada de errado comigo ou com o Harry, é com o produto!' concluiu mais aliviada.

Gina entrou na banheira de água fumegante, tentando relaxar, prendendo os cabelos ruivos para o alto para não molhar. Não havia com o que se preocupar. Tudo estava bem. Ela e Harry haviam se casado no passado, e qualquer experiência que tivera com Malfoy foi apenas de discussão e aborrecimento. Eles se odiaram naquela vida, tanto quando se odiavam nessa.

Foi quando sentiu uma vertigem. Tapou os olhos com uma mão tentando fazer o mundo parar de girar, a outra segurando com firmesa a borda da banheira em busca de apoio. Mas, antes que pudesse gritar por ajuda, desmaiou.

**XXX**

Gina andava por um longo corredor de pedra, no que parecia um antigo castelo medieval. Estava irritada, aquela droga de novo não! Mas, não tinha escolha, tinha que esperar passar assistindo tudo com uma expectadora. Estava sentada na primeira fila para assistir sua desgraça, sabia disso. Ela pensaria, mas tarde, em algo tão cruel quanto, para aprontar com Fred e Jorge.

Estava se perguntando quando avistaria alguém conhecido, quando viu Malfoy a uma pequena distancia, examinando atentamente uma bonita pintura na parede. Ela sentiu-se bufar de descontentamento, tanto no passado quanto no presente. Com passos rápidos e firmes se aproximou dele.

-O que faz aqui?- perguntou, sem se preocupar em ser educada ou não. A festa da noite anterior já havia terminado, será que ela não teria paz nem mesmo em seu próprio castelo?

Ele se virou, parecendo surpreso com o fato de alguém lhe falar daquela maneira. Mas, ao ver Gina sorriu de uma maneira sarcástica, e fez uma pequena reverência.

-É igualmente um prazer, vê-la novamente, Alteza.- ele respondeu, beijando a mão da ruiva.

-Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Duque Malfoy.- Gina insistiu, ignorando o cumprimento do outro.

-O que eu faço aqui, senhora, com todo respeito, é problema meu.- ele repondeu para a surpresa de Gina. 'Ele é igualzinho ao Malfoy que conheci em Hogwarts. Que raiva!'. E ele continuou, diante do silêncio surpreso dela - Bem, agora que todas as gentilezas e cortesias foram trocadas, me dê sua licença, Alteza.

E sem esperar uma resposta dela, virou de costas e saiu. Gina ficou por um momento observando-o se afastar, então resoluta virou de costas se afastando na direção oposta. Ignorando todos ao seu redor, e em passos firmes, Gina se dirigiu para onde sabia ser a Sala de Reuniões do castelo. Pelo constante movimento dos criados, a sala ainda estava sendo preparada, o que significava que ainda tinha tempo.

Quando entrou na gigantesca sala de pedra, com uma mesa redonda e várias cadeiras, Gina viu uma pessoa que evitava ver desde o dia anterior, mas que agora lhe trazia alegria. Harry parou de conversar com um dos criados, e se aproximou dela, sendo recebido por um caloroso sorriso. 'Finalmente, ' Gina pensava 'Algum sentido nessa coisa toda.'

-Ginevra, como vai?- Harry perguntou confuso- Onde está sua dama de companhia?

-Ela foi na vila, buscar um vestido para mim.- Gina lamentou, a presença dela teria sido de utilidade contra Malfoy. E seria bom ter uma amiga com que conversar, em um momento como aquele, mesmo não se lembrando de quem era ela. Mas, respirou fundo, voltando sua atenção para Harry.- Tenho um assunto particular para discutir com você, se me é permitido.

-Diga.- Harry respondeusério, e atento. Gina sorriu, se tinha algo que adorava em Harry, é que ele sempre estava disposto a ouvi-la, mesmo nas menores coisas.

-Exis-existe uma certa pessoa dentro dos muros do castelo.- ela começou a gaguejar, incerta do que dizer.- E eu-eu queria saber se você tem consciência da presença dela aqui.

-E quem seria essa pessoa?- Harry perguntou surpreso e curioso, se aproximando mais, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Malfoy. O Duque Malfoy.- ela respondeu, prendendo a respiração para ouvir a resposta dele. Para seu alívio e felicidade, o rosto de Harry se contorceu em uma expressão de despreso.

-Ah, ele.- Harry finalemente disse.- Sim, ele está aqui como meu convidado.

-O quê?- Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Ele ofereceu apoio durante a guerra, contra Marvolo. Vai participar da reunião de hoje, e como mora em terras muito distantes, ofereci a ele um dos quartos do castelo. E ele aceitou a oferta, como deve ter reparado.- Harry acabou de falar com um resmungo.

-Mas, não há nada a fazer? Deixa-lo hospedado na vila, quem sabe?

-Malfoy é um nobre, e temos que trata-lo como tal. Mas, por que todo esse interesse?- Harry soou preocupado - Ele fez algo contra você?

-Não.- Gina respondeu sincera 'Exceto ser mal-educado comigo, mas isto eu também fui com ele.'- Ele não me fez nada, apenas não gosto do jeito dele.- confessou envergonhada ao perceber que baseava tuo o que sentia, apenas em aparências e um conhecimento supérfulo.

-Eu também não gosto.- Harry concordou, com um suspirou.- Mas, toda ajuda é bem-vinda. Além do mais, podemos estar enganados. Afinal, ele ofereceu seu apoio, inclusive contra o pai dele, sem pedir nada em troca.

Um barulho veio da porta, e mais criados entraram trazendo rolos de pergaminho, e mapas. Gina percebeu que, como mulher, não podia ser encontrada ali. Com uma leve reverência, correspondida por Harry, se despediu e se afastou.

Ela começou a andar distraída pelos corredores, pensando em Malfoy. Era verdade o que dissera, ele nunca lhe fizera nada de mal. Mesmo a Gina do presente, lembrava-se dele apenas como um menino desagradável e implicante. Mas, as pessoas crescem e amadurecem. Ele podia ser um Sonserino, e talvez até um Comensal da Morte, mas ela nunca ouvira ou vira nada sobre ele, que o classificasse como uma pessoa cruel. Ela até se lembrava de coisas que Harry deixara escapar, sobre a noite da morte de Dumbledore, na Torre. Aparentemente Malfoy se recusara a matar o velho diretor, mesmo correndo risco de vida. E até parecera considerar a idéia de mudar de lado! Teria ela julgado-o mal? Haveria algo de bom e descente nele, em alguém lugar escondido?

Estava tão distraída, como no café da manhã com seu cereal, que apenas percebeu que não andava em um corredor vazio, quando trombou com outra pessoa.

-Onde vai com tanta pressa, Alteza?- Malfoy perguntou sorrindo como sempre, segurando-a para que não caísse no chão, devido à forte pancada.

A simples visão daquele belo sorriso cínico e sarcástico, e o brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele, foi o suficiente para faze-la esquecer de tudo o que estivera pensando até então.

-O que faz aqui?- ela perguntou, subtamente furiosa.

-Vossa-senhoria já me perguntou isso antes, Alteza.

-Ouvi que pretende ajudar o rei na guerra. É verdade?

-Investigou sobre mim? Alguma informação desejada que não foi descoberta? - ele perguntou com um belo sorriso, mas ao mesmo tempo seu olhar fez Gina dar um passo para trás.

-Apenas fui descobrir por mim mesma, a informação que não quis me dar.- ela se explicou sem necessidade.

-Vejo que é muito curiosa.

-Vejo que é muito atrevido!- ela respondeu furiosa.- Não deveria estar na reunião do rei, é quase do outro lado do castelo?

-Estava a caminho quando, hum, me encontrei com vossa-senhoria.- ele riu se aproximando.- Talvez devesse olhar direito por onde anda, pode se machucar trombando nas outras pessoas. Ou até, talvez, machucar alguém.

-Eu ando aonde quiser!- ela exclamou, sem se importar em parecer uma criança mimada. A Gina do futuro apoiando-a incondicionalmente.- Eu sou a Rainha! E quanto a você, pode parar de andar pelo _meu_ castelo, ou mandarei expulsa-lo, antes que possa dizer 'Alteza', mais uma vez!

-Não faria isso! - ele disse, subtamente sério, e intimidador.

-Faria, sem nem piscar de remorso.- ela respondeu firme, em troco.

Eles se encararam por um segundo, muito próximos um do outro. Faíscas saíam de seus olhos, o ódio e a tensão eram palpáveis. Então, sem aviso, ele segurou-a pelo rosto e a beijou. Gina, surpresa demais, recebeu o beijo junto a uma deliciosa sensação de calor. As bocas unidas, a pele da mão dele contra o rosto dela, tudo parecia pegar fogo! Quando deu por si, correspondia ao beijo, acariciando os cabelos loiros dele. O mundo parecia ter sumido a sua volta, e um agradável zumbido era tudo o que conseguia ouvir.

Então, tão repentino como começara, terminou. Ambos pularam para trás, surpresos, assustados, trêmulos e arfantes. Gina tentou controlar suas pernas trêmulas, seu coração disparado, sua mente era apenas confusão, tanto no passado como no presente.

-Por que fez isso?!- foi tudo o que conseguiu gritar.

Malfoy olhou-a parecendo mais pálido do que o normal, então sua postura voltou a ser de completa indiferença.

-Tem uma reunião importante, na qual preciso estar presente. Adeus, Alteza.

E se afastou rapidamente. Inconscientemente Gina tocou os lábios, ainda sentindo-os como se estivessem queimando.

**XXX**

Parte da água da banheira vasou, quando Gina acordou com um pulo. O banheiro estava inundado em vapor, e agora em água. Gina sentiu sua mão tocando sua boca, e retirou-a rapidamente, assustada. O que fora aquilo? Aquele beijo! Nunca sentira nada parecido antes! Nem com Harry. Com um grito abafado, ela tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos, mas era impossível. O que sentira quando Malfoy a beijara, deveria ser a melhor sensação do mundo!

-Não, isso está errado!- disse furiosa consigo mesma, em voz alta.- Você odiou esse beijo, Gina!

Mas, por mais que quissesse esconder de si mesma, aquilo não era verdade. Impaciente, saiu da banheira, e correu para seu quarto, trancando a porta. De repente, sentia um medo incrível de se encontrar com Harry e ter que beija-lo. E se não sentisse o mesmo que sentira por Malfoy, e se não sentisse nem mesmo o que sentia, quando eles se beijavam antes? Não podia deixar aquilo acontecer! Ficaria ali, trancada para sempre, se fosse necessário.

Já estava escuro quando a fome venceu a vontade de Gina. Tendo comido apenas meio cereal o dia inteiro, e uns poucos sapos-de-chocolate que encontrara em uma gaveta da escrivaninha, ela não teve outra escolha. Ao entrar na cozinha, encontrou toda a família já jantando. Corando, sem encarar ninguém, sentou no lugar que ficara vazio.

-Gina, querida. Pensei que estivesse dormindo.- a Sra. Weasley falou.- Bati na porta do seu quarto, mas você não abria.

-Isso mamãe.- Gina forçou um sorriso, tentando esconder sua ironia - Dormi a tarde toda.

-Será que está com febre?- a Sra. Weasley se debruçou na mesa, preocupada, para tirar a temperatura da filha.- Não, parece que está bem.

-Acho que era só cansaço mesmo.- Gina mentiu, levantando levemente os olhos.

Ela pode ver Hermione ao seu lado, a morena encarava o prato chorosa. Rony, do outro lado de Hermione parecia preocupado. Do lado oposto, Luna jantava parecendo alheia ao mundo a sua volta, brincando com o garfo. Gina abaixou os olhos, antes que olhasse para Harry.

O jantar correu um pouco mais silencioso e triste do que o normal. Pareciam que apenas o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley tinham o que dizer. Desta vez, nem mesmo Luna manifestou uma de suas curiosas e extravagantes opiniões. Pouco depois todos foram se levantando aos poucos, Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros, depois seus pais, e por fim Harry. Antes que ele se levantasse, porém, ela não resistiu e o olhou. Ele lhe sorriu, e ela sorriu um sorriso triste e forçado, completo de culpa. Por fim, restaram apenas ela e Luna na mesa.

-Luna.- Gina chamou, se levantando e sentando ao lado da amiga.

-Luna levantou os grandes olhos, parecendo acabar de acordar.

-Eu posso, posso te contar uma coisa?- Gina perguntou com um nó na garganta, e Luna fez que sim com a cabeça, atenta.

Foi o bastante, Gina a abraçou desmontando em um choro sofrido. Parecia haver um nó em sua garganta, e lágrimas escorriam sem parar. Luna acariciou sua cabeça, tentando consola-la. Gina se sentia péssima. Como aquilo teria acontecido? Foi quando ouviu passos, e se desvensilhou de Luna, enxugando suas lágrimas.

Hermione entrou de cabeça baixa, apanhando a bolsa que esquecera em uma cadeira, e já estava saindo quando viu a expressão de Gina. Ela se aproximou, sentando ao lado da cunhada, esquecida por um momento de seus próprios problemas.

-Gina, o que aconteceu?- perguntou preocupada.

-Eu descobri que talvez o amor da minha vida, não seja o amor de minha vida!- Gina respondeu em um sussurro, caindo no choro novamente.

-Como assim, o que houve?- Hermione perguntou aflita, Luna ficou pálida.

-O Harry... ele...- Gina gaguejou, caindo novamente no choro.

-Ele o quê?- Hermione insistiu, Luna parecia incapaz de falar de choque.

-Eu! Ele!- Gina chorou.- Nós!

-Por que? Você viu ele com outra?- Hermione perguntou, assumindo o pior. Luna deixou escapar um pequeno grito de surpresa.

-Pior!- Gina soluçou.- Acho que eu fiquei com outro!

-O quê?- Luna pareceu acordar de seu devaneio, muito atenta, sem aquela aura de maluquisse que geralmente a rodeava.

-Eu o traí...- Gina caiu no choro.

-Bem, deve ter alguma explicação. Você talvez tenha entendido errado.- Hermione tentou argumentar, mas estava sem palavras.

-Não tem como entender errado, Hermione.- Gina assegurou.

Ouviram passos novamente, e Gina rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas. Mas, as expressões chocadas estavam mais difícies de esconder.

-Hermione, você está pronta?- perguntou Rony.- Não podemos atrasar, a festa no Ministério. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada! Já estou indo, Rony.- Hermione disse, então sussurou aflita para Gina.- Depois nós conversamos direito.

E saiu apressada, arrastando o ruivo pela mão, que ainda olhava de uma expressão culpada para a outra. Ao vê-la partir, Gina se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada. Não que não confiasse em Hermione, mas ela era a namorada de seu irmão, e a melhor amiga de Harry. Não, seria melhor mante-la na ignorância sobre alguns detalhes.

-Você viu o rosto dele?- a voz de Luna soou, e Gina se virou para a amiga que continuava lá, brevemente esquecida.

-Dele quem?- perguntou entre lágrimas.

-A pessoa com que você traiu o Harry?

O choro de Gina aumentou, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Sabia que se existisse alguém em quem pudesse confiar, por mais estranha que fosse, esse alguém era Luna Lovegood.

-Então?- Luna insistiu delicadamente, acariciando o ombro da amiga.

-Esse é o pior de todos. Porque eu vi o rosto dele, e gostei do beijo mesmo assim.- Gina confessou, tentando se controlar.- Luna, você é minha melhor amiga, e sei que vai entender. Eu vou te contar, mas por favor, não conte a mais ninguém! Nem para a Hermione.- ela engoliu em seco, encarando as próprias mãos, antes de falar.- Eu acho que estou... bem, que estou me apaixonando por Draco Malfoy.

-Qual? O da Sonserina e que foi acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte?- Luna arregalou levemente os olhos.

-Esse mesmo.- Gina concordou com um fio de voz.

-Ah.- Luna concordou pensativa. Depois de um momento de silencio acrescentou.- Mas, ele é um chato, não é?

-Ele é! - Gina explodiu - E grosso, e mau e...Ah! - soltou lamentou- Mesmo assim acho que estou me apaixonando por ele. Você acha que tem uma chance dele ser o amor da minha vida?- perguntou preocupada.

-Acho que as mesmas chances do Harry ser da minha.- Luna respondeu.

E já que não sabia das visões da amiga, Gina riu um pouco, considerando aquilo uma brincadeira. Estava preocupada demais pensando em Malfoy, para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

**N/A- **Estou muito decepcionada com vocês. Nem UM comentário. NADA! Vocês ao menos podiam dizer que não estão gostando na fic, por que aí eu mudava, né? Mas, NADA. Vou dar uma de chata, se não comentar eu não atualiso.(chata mesmo, vejam bem! D ) Espero que ao menos tenham gostado um pouco desse capítulo. A fic já está chegando na metade, de qualquer forma. Beijos, Mary


	10. Um Coração Solitário

Capítulo 10

**Um Coração Solitário**

Luna acordou tarde no dia seguinte, as palavras de Harry ainda em sua cabeça 'E para isso eles tem você aqui, para olhar por mim, Luna.' Se ao menos ele soubesse... Mas, não podia. Ela saiu em silêncio de seu quarto, e viu a porta do quarto de Gina se fechando com força, vapor saindo do banheiro. A ruiva não deveria tê-la visto, estava com sorte. Almoçaram apenas ela e a Sra. Weasley, conversaram pouco sobre várias coisas, como a real identidade dos vampiros: animais, semi-humanos, ou criaturas de outro planeta? Uma pena não terem anotado a conversa, poderia servir como uma reportagem para o Pasquim.

Depois de ajudar com toda a louça, Luna se sentou quieta no jardim em um tronco caído. Gostava dali, era calmo, fresco e silencioso. Pela janela podia ver Gina trancada em seu quarto, o que teria acontecido? Pensou no que aconteceria se a ruiva descobrisse o que ela, Luna, havia visto. Ela e Harry em um Baile, se beijando. Sorriu tocando levemente os lábios, distraída. Resolveu então deitar-se entre as folhas secas, embaixo da árvore, observando os raios de sol atravessando as folhas.

Será que eu algum lugar, à muito tempo atrás tinha sido mesmo feliz com Harry? Bem, não realmente feliz, mas ainda assim ter estado do lado dele? Ouvindo-o dizer que a amava, beijando-a? Seria possível? Um lugar e um tempo onde ele gostasse mais dela do que de Gina? Sentou-se surpresa. Gina estava naquele tempo também? Como poderia saber disso?

Subtamente sentiu-se tonta, precisou apoiar-se em uma de suas mãos para não bater a cabeça no chão. Apesar de tudo, seu coração se encheu de repentina felicidade, aquilo significava que ela veria Harry novamente! E foi sem resistência que viu o mundo escurecer em um borrão.

**XXX**

Luna estava novamente em um velho castelo, mas desta vez no que parecia ser um quarto. Havia uma grande cama de casal, com reposteiros e cortinas de veludo vermelho. Uma mesa de pés de garra e cadeiras, em um canto perto da lareira. Uma grande janela, quase até o teto, deixava a luz do sol iluminar o lugar.

-Você acha que está bom?- uma voz muito conhecida chamou sua atenção, e quando Luna se virou reconheceu a mulher sentada na penteadeira, cercada por três outras.

Luna se aproximou de Gina, olhando atentamente suas roupas, cabelo e penteado.

-Muito bom.- respondeu com um sorriso. Ela estava certa, Gina estava ali também, muito bonita como sempre. Os cabelos vermelhos, a pele branca, os olhos castanhos. E mais bonita ainda como rainha. Poderia Harry gostar mais de Luna ali, quando podia ter Gina a hora que quissesse?

Quando a ruiva acabou de se vestir, as três outras criadas saíram. Mas, como dama-de-companhia Luna tinha que ficar a seu lado o tempo todo. E de alguma forma soube, fora assim que conhecera Harry. Enquanto ele esperava Gina se aprontar, em suas visitas de noivado, eles conversavam. Foram meses assim, esperas e conversas, que desenvolveram amizade e finalmente amor. Muito parecida com a relação deles no futuro, exceto que não funcionara desta vez. Eles nunca tiveram, e nunca teriam mais que amizade. Gina que uma vez os unira, desta vez o separava. 'Mas, não é culpa dela.' Luna pensou triste 'Eles se amam de verdade.'

-Luna, temos que conversar.- Gina respondeu séria, se levantando e fechando cuidadosamente uma porta latetal do quarto, por onde as criadas saíram para o quarto de vestir, para arrumar os vestidos que foram experimentados antes.

Luna observou o rosto sério e preocupado de sua senhora, e sentiu seu estômago se contorcer. Teria ela descoberto alguma coisa sobre seus encontros com Harry? Sentiu-se gelar e precisou se sentar em uma das cadeiras para não cair. Se descobrisse... ela podia perder a amizade de Gina para sempre, e pior, ser expulsa do reino e nunca mais ver Harry! Ele tentaria impedir tal coisa, mas como rei ele tinha o dever de se manter fiel a sua rainha sempre! Ela sabia disso e ele também.

-Sim, milady.- Luna respondeu engolindo seco.

Gina se aproximou encarando o fogo e torcendo as mãos, parecia muito indecisa. Murmurou palavras baixas que Luna não pode entender. Finalmente sacudiu a cabeça, e fechou os olhos, depois sorriu para Luna.

-Você me acha uma boa esposa?- Gina perguntou com uma voz embargada.

Luna sentiu seu estômago gelar ainda mais, ela desconfiava mesmo de Harry?

-Sim, uma esposa como nunca se viu.- respondeu sincera. Gina era mesmo uma esposa dedicada, alegre e carinhosa. O que poderia faltar?

-E você acha que o Harry me ama de verdade?- a ruiva perguntou ainda torcendo as mãos.

Essa perguntou fez Luna engasgar. Respirou fundo antes de responder:

-Ele lhe tem muito carinho, sempre teve.- Luna falara a verdade, Harry sempre gostara muito de Gina. Mas, amar? Ele sempre dizia amar Luna. Mas, Gina parecia satisfeita com a resposta.

-Acha que ele está satisfeito comigo? Mesmo eu estando um pouco... hum, distante às vezes?

-Ele está feliz.- Luna garantiu, sorrindo também por sua vez. Enquanto Harry fosse feliz, ela também seria, mesmo que separados. Fora assim no passado, e era assim no presente.

-Então, está tudo bem.- Gina sorriu, parecendo aliviada.- Vamos dar uma volta, Luna?

Luna concordou aliviada também, pelo fim das perguntas. Gina parecia satisfeita com a conversa, mas Luna não estava. Teria Gina descoberto ou desconfiado de algo? Pensou em Harry. O que seria deles se Gina descobrisse? O que teria feito a ruiva fazer todas aquelas perguntas?

As duas chegaram ao bonito e iluminado jardim. Luna pensou imediatamente em Harry, a reunião dele já teria acabado? Ele teria conseguido convencer os outros reis, de terras distantes, sobre as melhores táticas para atacar o rei Marvolo? Pássaros voaram por cima delas em direção a uma árvore, e quando seguiu-os com o olhar Luna viu Harry. Ele lhe acenava, meio escondido pelo tronco da árvore. Quando Luna deu por si, Gina estava parada um pouco à frente, logo a diante um grupo dos reis conversavam, um loiro familiar olhava na direção delas.

-Milady...- Luna começou a pedir licença para sair um pouco, mas Gina a interrompeu.

-Luna, acho que vou me deitar um pouco.- a ruiva falou, e saiu apressada pela direção oposta do grupo de reis.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas Luna viu-a partir. Então, agradecida pela sorte, se aproximou da árvore. Mas, Harry não estava mais ali. Estranhando, olhou em volta, foi quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso, e delicadamente a puxando para um canto escondido da sebe. Ela mal teve tempo de sorrir, e Harry já a beijava. A mesma sensação de felicidade, de quando ele beijara-a pela primeira vez encheu-a.

-Luna, senti sua falta.- ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados, a testa contra a testa dela, as mãos segurando suas delicadas mãos.

-E eu a sua.- ela respondeu, pensando em todas as vezes no futuro em que estivera ao lado dele, sem poder toca-lo.

-Aquela reunião foi tão chata.- ele disse por entre beijos.- Gina foi me ver um pouco antes, mas estava sozinha. Ela me disse que você estava na vila.

-Eu fui buscar um vestido.- então, com um nó na garganta lembrou-se da conversa com Gina, e se afastou dele.- Harry, precisamos conversar.

-O que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou preocupado.

-Milady, sua Gina quero dizer, ela conversou comigo.

-Acho que isso é bem natural.- Harry riu.- Você é a dama-de-companhia dela.

-Não é isso. Acho que ela pode ter desconfiado de alguma coisa.

-Como assim?- Harry perguntou pálido, olhando em volta como se esperasse ver Gina os observando ali perto.- Ela mencionou alguma coisa?

-Não, nada.- Luna sacudiu a cabeça.- Apenas achei as perguntas estranhas. Eu andei pensando, talvez não seja mais seguro ficarmos juntos.

-O quê? Você quer se separar de mim?- ele perguntou, e quando os olhos dele encontraram os dela, ela entendeu a dor que viu neles porque sentia-a também.

-Você é o rei e ela a rainha, eu sou uma pobre dama-de-companhia. Não era para dar certo.- Luna falou. Pretendera ser valente, falar aquilo com firmesa e quase indiferença, mas percebeu tarde demais que estava chorando.

-Mas, deu certo! Estamos aqui, não me deixe, por favor.- ele pediu desesperado, segurando as mãos dela como se Luna fosse correr dali.

-O que mais podemos fazer? E se ela nos descobrir? Ela é sua esposa, e minha melhor amiga. Eu, metade de mim, já se sente horrível só por sentir algo por você, Harry.

-Você se sente mal por estar comigo?- ele perguntou em tom magoado.

-Me sinto mal por trair minha amiga quando o beijo, quando o abraço e quando o toco.

-Então, qual parte de você não se sente mal quando está comigo?- Harry perguntou levemente bravo.

-Eu não me sinto mal agora, por exemplo, quando apenas conversamos.

Ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Ele gostava de Gina como amiga, devia ser terrível traí-la também, do mesmo modo que era para Luna. O melhor seria acabar mesmo com aquilo tudo. Mas, chegada a hora, ela não queria se separar dele. E parecia que nem ele queria se separar dela. Se aquilo não era uma alegria, era pelo menos um consolo, saber que compartilhavam até mesmo o sentimento de tristesa e solidão. Foi então que ela teve uma idéia.

-Eu não me sinto mal quando conversamos!- ela gritou alegre.

-Nem eu, se quer saber.- Harry respondeu, com um pouco de mau-humor.

-É isso, Harry. Não percebe? Nós podemos continuar juntos, para conversarmos.

-Conversarmos?- ele repetiu, olhando-a confuso.

-Sim, apenas conversarmos, sem nos tocar. Não estaríamos fazendo nada de errado, ninguém poderia nos acusar de nada.

-Você quer dizer, nos ver todos os dias, conversarmos todos os dias, e nunca poder te beijar novamente?

-Apenas me ver, falar comigo e saber que estou feliz ao seu lado, não é o suficiente para você? - ela perguntou triste, será que ele gostava dela apenas para poder beija-la? O resto não importava?

-É claro que é o suficiente.- ele assegurou com um sorriso.- Você sabe como gosto de conversar com você, sempre me deixa mais tranqüilo, você parece saber exatamente o que falar na hora certa. Às vezes acho que é porque é a pessoa que mais me entende no mundo. Apenas sentirei falta do seu toque, sua pele macia, seus lábios. Só isso.- ele deu de ombros.

-Eu também vou sentir falta.- ela sorriu.- Mas, quando conversamos parece que é uma forma diferente de nos tocarmos, uma forma que apenas nós entendemos, e que apenas nós dois compartilhamos. Tão forte e sincera, que vai durar para sempre. Todo o sempre, essa nossa forma diferente de amar.

**XXX**

Luna abriu os olhos, ainda estava sob a árvore. Uma árvore muito parecida com a de seus sonhos, suas palavras ecoavam em sua cabeça. 'Nossa forma diferente de amar', lembrou-se dos dois conversando na noite anterior, e em vários momentos de suas vidas, desde que se conheciam. Aquilo seria verdade? Que cada conversa era uma forma de aproxima-los, sem que para isso fosse necessário se tocar?

Ela passou o dia com aquela lembrança, sozinha no jardim. Nem quando ouviu a voz de Harry na cozinha da Toca, se aproximou. Seria doloroso demais vê-lo, e saber que ele não compartilhava da mesma lembrança que ela, mesmo tendo vivido-a séculos atrás. Afinal, a hora do jantar chegou. Viu com certa alegria que, como Gina ainda não havia saído do quarto, ela teria que se sentar ao lado de Harry.

-Ei, Luna, como vai?- ele perguntou com um sorriso simpático.

-Bem. E você?

-Muito bem, apenas curioso para saber onde está a Gina.

-Ela está no quarto.- Luna respondeu tristemente, abaixando os olhos.

-Você está com alguma coisa presa no cabelo.- ele disse.

Um arrepio passou pela pele de Luna quando ele tocou em seu cabelo, ao mesmo tempo algo quente se espalhou por seu corpo, apartir do ponto onde ele a havia tocado.

-Aqui está.- Harry respondeu, lhe estendendo uma folha amarelada, que devia ter ficado presa em seu cabelo quando se deitara no jardim.

O jantar fora servido e não conversaram mais nada. Gina apareceu um pouco depois, Luna se concentrou em seu garfo, tentando se esquecer de Harry a seu lado. Mas, parecia impossível, ela havia se tornado muito consciente da presença dele para ignora-la. O silêncio tomou conta do jantar, e apenas quando Gina a chamou ao seu lado, Luna percebeu que as duas estavam sozinhas na mesa.

-Eu posso te contar uma coisa?- Gina perguntou, pegando Luna despreparada. Ela lembrou-se horrivelmente da conversa da lembrança, mas mesmo assim fez que sim com a cabeça.

Gina então a abraçou e começou a chorar, desesperada Luna acariciava sua cabeça tentando consola-la, como Gina muitas vezes a consolara antes. Ouviram passos, Gina imediatamente se soltou e Hermione apareceu.

-Gina, o que aconteceu?- perguntou preocupada.

-Eu descobri que talvez o amor da minha vida, não seja o amor de minha vida!- Gina respondeu caindo no choro novamente. Luna sentiu-se empalidecer, o coração disparado, o que Gina estava dizendo?

-Como assim, o que aconteceu?- Hermione perguntou.

-O Harry... ele...- Gina gaguejou, caindo novamente no choro.

-Ele o quê?- Hermione insistiu.

Luna não conseguia falar, teria Gina descoberto realmente sobre ela e Harry? Uma lembrança que Luna ainda não havia visto? O que faria? Gina ficaria sabendo que no presente Luna também o amava. A amizade delas acabaria? E se acabasse, o que Luna faria? Gina era sua melhor amiga.

-Eu! Ele! Nós!- Gina continuou chorando.

-Por que? Você viu ele com outra?- Hermione perguntou, e sem se controlar Luna deixou escapar um pequeno grito de pavor.

-Pior! Acho que eu fiquei com outro!

-O quê?- Luna gritou. Gina, com outro? E Harry?

-Eu o traí...

-Bem, deve ter alguma explicação. Você talvez tenha entendido errado.- Hermione continuou.

-Não tem como entender errado, Hermione.- Gina assegurou.

Ouviram passos novamente, e Gina rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas. Luna estava chocada, teria ouvido direito? Gina teria traído Harry? Será que isso significava que ela não o amava de verdade, que Harry estava livre? Que talvez o certo fosse ela e Harry ficarem juntos? Será que ela tinha ao menos uma chance?

-Hermione, você está pronta?- perguntou Rony.- Não podemos atrasar, a festa no Ministério. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada! Já estou indo, Rony.- Hermione disse e saiu apressada, arrastando o ruivo pela mão.

-Você viu o rosto dele?- Luna perguntou para Gina, tinha que ter certeza de que ouvira certo. Uma certa alegria e afobação enchendo seu peito. Se Gina não gostasse mais de Harry, não ficaria magoada que Luna gostasse. Não haveria nada errado no que ela sentia por Harry.

-Dele quem?

-A pessoa com que você traiu o Harry?

O choro de Gina aumentou, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então?- Luna insistiu delicadamente, acariciando o ombro da amiga.

-Esse é o pior de todos. Porque eu vi o rosto dele, e gostei do beijo mesmo assim. Luna, você é minha melhor amiga, e sei que vai entender. Eu vou te contar, mas por favor, não conte a mais ninguém! Nem para a Hermione. Eu acho que estou... bem, que estou me apaixonando por Draco Malfoy.

-Qual? O da Sonserina e que foi acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte?- Luna arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Esse mesmo.

-Ah.- Luna concordou confusa, lembrando-se dos tempos da escola- Mas, ele é um chato, não é?

-Ele é! E grosso, e mau e...Ah! Mesmo assim acho que estou me apaixonando por ele. Você acha que tem uma chance dele ser o amor da minha vida?

-Acho que as mesmas chances do Harry ser da minha.- Luna respondeu, sem prestar atenção ao que falava realmente, estava feliz demais.

A ruiva se levantou um pouco depois, saindo para o próprio quarto. Luna continuou na cozinha, um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Malfoy. Foi então que se lembrou do jardim do castelo, do loiro familiar em meio aos outros reis, e da reação esquisita de Gina, fugindo do jardim. Então, a lembrança da conversa no quarto do castelo também voltou. Teria sido sobre isso que Gina falara? Não sobre a traição de Harry com Luna, mas sua própria traição com Draco Malfoy? Foi quando ouviu passos, e ao levantar os olhos se viu frente a frente com Harry.

-A Gina está por aqui? - ele perguntou.

-Não, saiu agora pouco.- Luna respondeu corando violentamente. Era a primeira vez que considerava seriamente a idéia, de Harry ser o amor de sua vida. E não é fácil saber que o amor da sua vida está na sua frente, conversando com você, sem corar.

-Que bom. Queria te perguntar uma coisa.- ele repondeu, sentando em uma cadeira a sua frente. O coração de Luna deu um pulo de esperança em seu peito, mas ela fingiu-se indiferente.- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gina? A Sra. Weasley diz que ela passou o dia todo no quarto. Eu sei que ela confia muito em você, ela não te disse nada?

-Dizer o quê?- Luna perguntou, toda sua emoção sumindo. Harry queria falar sobre Gina. Talvez a ruiva tivesse entendido errado, talvez Malfoy não fosse nada. Afinal, se não gostasse realmente de Harry, Gina não teria chorado tando ao descobrir que em outra vida o traíra.

-Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa. Como se ela pretende terminar comigo antes do fim de semana?- ele perguntou tristemente.

-Não se preocupe.- Luna sorriu, embora por dentro chorasse de tristesa, estava triste porque ele estava triste, e porque sabia ser por causa de outra. Mesmo assim, não podia deixar de conforta-lo. Afinal, como dissera, essa era sua forma de ama-lo.- Vai acabar tudo bem, eu sei.

-Obrigado.- ele sorriu, e antes de sair deu um leve aperto na mão de Luna.

O sorriso dele foi o bastante para alegra-la um pouco. E ao vê-lo se afastar, ela segurou com firmesa e carinho, a folha que ele tirara de seu cabelo antes do jantar

**N/A**- Esse capítulo foi um pouco auto-biográfico, sabem? Por isso acho que é meu favorito. Quem já se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo deve saber como é. E também foi o mais difícil de escrever, a Luna é muito sincera, ela sempre pareceu incapaz de mentir. Então é difícil faze-la responder a todas as perguntas, sem se denunciar. Gostaram? As coisas estão se complicando um pouco agora, não é? Acho que já está na metade da fic... Obrigada pelos comentários, guys vocês se superaram! Que bom que acham que a Luna está bem Luna, ela é a mais difícil de escrever. Quanto a Gina e Draco... logo vocês vão descobrir. Continuem comentando por favor, e façam uma autora feliz! Beijos para todos, Mary.


	11. Venha, Oh tempo!

**N/A**:Bem, recebi comentários! Aliás, vários deles! MUITO OBRIGADA A _TODOS_! Desculpe não responder individualmente, é que ando meio ocupada esse ano, vestibular para medicina, sabem como é. Mas, vou **responder as perguntas**:

**1-** Sim, o Harry e a Gina estão namorando. Já que eles começaram a namorar no OPM, eu decidi escrever o fim do namoro deles para a coisa ficar mais real. **2**- Luna, Luna, Luna! Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando da Luna nessa fic. Recebi vários comentários sobre isso. Muito feliz mesmo, já que ela é minha personagem favorita e a mais difícil de escrever. Que bom que trouxe mais alguns seguidores para o shipper H/L, eu adoro esses dois! **3**- Desculpe se estou repetindo algumas cenas, como a fic é sob a visão das três, tem coisas que acontecem simultaneamente, por isso que repete quando elas se encontram, para o tempo da história ficar certo. Faz sentido isso? E tem coisas que ficam melhor se eu explicar em várias visões. Bem, se não entenderam tendo explicar melhor uma próxima vez. **4**- Draco e Gina. Hum, já que é a visão da Gina, a minha idéia era desenvolver as visões do passado, para ela aceitar a idéia de gostar do Draco. Ele vai aparecer, não se preocupem! Eu até o adiantei alguns capítulos, uma breve aparição antes da hora. Então, não se preocupem, tenho planos para ele. E se vocês forem ver, mesmo no passado eles não eram os melhores amigos, então é uma DG mesmo sem o Draco. Ufa! É isso. Hora de parar o blábláblá, e deixar vocês aproveitarem a fic. Boa leitura!

Capítulo 11

**Venha, oh tempo!**

-Não vai me contar o que aconteceu?- Rony perguntou a Hermione assim que saíram da cozinha, deixando Luna e Gina sozinhas.

-Não posso.- Hermione respondeu, embora quissesse muito. Mas, seria melhor não. Hermione sabia que Rony não ficaria nada satisfeito com a soma Gina+ Harry e traição. Mesmo que tivesse acontecido séculos atrás.

-Não confia mais em mim?- ele perguntou tristemente.

Claro que confio, mas eu não posso contar. Eu prometi. - Hermione explicou desesperada, vendo-o emburrado.- Não precisa ficar bravo comigo.

-Eu não estou bravo.

-Eu te conheço Rony.- ela avisou.

-Se você diz que não pode contar, então não pode. Eu te conheço também, quando promete uma coisa, você faz. Lembra do nosso terceiro ano, quando escondeu por um ano inteirinho sobre o Vira-Tempo?

-Você ainda não esqueceu disso?- Hermione perguntou exasperada.

-Esquecer por que?

-Porque é uma memória que faz você ficar bravo comigo!

-Eu não estou bravo!

-Então, porque trouxe o assunto de volta?!

-Porque me lembrei, só isso.- ele respondeu, surpreso com a reação excessiva dela.

-Você está bravo.- ela comentou tristemente.- Droga, está vendo? Está dando tudo errado, como na memória!

-Está dando tudo errado porque você está fazendo dar errado, acreditando naquele negócio.- Rony respondeu de mau-humor. Já estava cheio de ver Hermione chorar por causa de coisas que aconteceram séculos atrás.- Vamos de uma vez para essa maldita festa!

E com isso, Rony segurou firmemente no cotovelo de Hermione, e os dois desaparataram. Quando abriram os olhos, se viram em um salão de festa enorme, todo decorado com estátuas, flores e panos. Estava lotado com os mais diversos bruxos das diferentes seções do Ministério da Magia. Eles conversavam em rodinhas, ou se amontoavam a volta de longas mesas onde a comida era servida, e podia ser comidas em mesas redondas com lugar para todos. Elfos-domésticos andavam a toda volta servindo as bebidas, Hermione estava tão distraída com a discussão que pouco notou o fato. Havia também uma pista de dança a um canto, e uma banda tocando música clássica. As festas do Ministério da Magia tinham fama de serem muito interessantes e úteis. Apenas funcionários de alto escalão, ou como no caso de Hermione, com um futuro promissor, eram convidados. Uma maneira de formar contatos úteis, e boas negociações. Bem parecidas com as festas do Clube Slug em Hogwarts.

-É uma festa bem elegante.- Hermione comentou timidamente.

-É.- Rony concordou, olhando suas vestes. Ele as havia comprado fazia uma semana, queria estar bem arrumado ao lado de Hermione, para causar uma boa impressão. Não havia nada pior, quando se queria fazer contatos, do que um namorado mal vestido. Até que não estava tão ruim. Quanto a Hermione, ela estava maravilhosa! Como sempre.

-Rony, me desculpe pela briga.- ela falou finalmente, encarando o chão.- É que estou com medo. E se for para ficarmos separados? E se nos casarmos e daqui a uns anos você se apaixonar por _ela_.- e Hermione apontou uma bruxa alta, loira e bonita, que passava ao lado deles.- E me abandonar com três filhos e nenhuma carta de despedida? E se continuarmos brigando a vida toda? E se brigarmos hoje e nos encontrarmos daqui a sententa anos e descobrirmos que devíamos ter ficado juntos? E se ficarmos indiferentes um com um outro? E se...

Ao ouvir tudo aquilo Rony simplesmente suspirou, e revirou os olhos. E sem aviso nenhum, segurou Hermione pelo rosto e a beijou. Ela tentou continuar falando, mas ao sentir os lábios dele desistiu, beijando-o de volta. Ao se soltarem, ofegantes, Hermione estava convencinda.

-Está bem, você venceu Rony. Muita coisa pode acontecer com um 'E se...', melhor esquecermos isso e viver o agora.

-Finalmente! - Rony sorriu.- Sabe, para uma garota tão inteligente, você demorou bastante para perceber isso. Além do mais, depois de todo o trabalho que deu para ficarmos juntos, eu não vou te abandonar. E se por acaso aquela loira me quiser, pode mandar interna-la na Ala Especial do St. Mungus, pois ela vai estar louca.

-Rony! Você está me chamando de louca por te querer?- Hermione exclamou reprovando-o.

-Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer!- Rony tentou explicar apavorado.- É que conosco é diferente, nós combinamos. Mas, eu e ela...

-Está certo.- disse Hermione meio séria, mas quando Rony deviou o olhar deu um sorrisinho.

A festa do Ministério foi divertida, ambos esqueceram a discussão daquela tarde, e qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a alegria de ambos por estarem juntos. Conversaram com conhecidos, conheceram novas pessoas, pequenas e importantes. Beberam, dançaram, e se divertiram como nunca haviam feito antes.

Estavam dançando uma valsa, quando Hermione caiu na risada.

-Rony, você sabe dançar!- ela exclamou maravilhada.

-É claro que sei.- ele respondeu contrariado.

-Então, por que nunca dançamos antes?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-Porque eu só aprendi a dançar três dias atrás.- ele confessou vermelho.

Ela sorriu, beijando-o com carinho. Como poderia perde-lo?

-Hermione, se eu te pedir uma coisa, não fica brava?- Rony perguntou por entre beijos.

-Claro que não.- ela respondeu surpresa.

-Fica comigo essa noite?- ele perguntou, e sem querer Hermione se afastou.

-Você quer dizer...? Passar a noite com você?- perguntou corando.

Ela amava Rony, e ele a amava. Mas, nunca haviam antes passado uma noite juntos. No começo havia a guerra, e agora os estudos de Hermione. Sempre havia algo que os impedia, inclusive a timidez e a insegurança incrível de Hermione. E se ele não gostasse? E se ele quissesse larga-la depois?

-Se você não quiser...- Rony se apressou em dizer.

-Eu quero!- ela afirmou, olhando-o. E só de ver os olhos dele, descobriu que queria tanto quanto ele.

Chegaram tarde na Toca, todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e o lugar estava silencioso. Rony e Hermione subiram discretamente as escadas até o quarto de Rony, no porão. Eles entraram, mas não acenderam vela nenhuma, apenas a luz da lua os iluminava suavemente. Hermione sentiu a mão de Rony em seu rosto, enquanto ele a beijava, e só de pensar no que estavam prestes a fazer sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Como não haviam feito aquilo antes?

Rony sentia seu coração disparado, tremia um pouco ao beijar Hermione. E se algo desse errado? E se ela se arrependesse no dia seguinte? Afinal, a idéia fora dele.

-Rony.- ouviu-a falar, e só de ouvir a voz dela se acalmou um pouco.

-O que foi?- perguntou carinhosamente, beijando-a na testa.

-Acho que vou desmaiar de novo.- Hermione falou, e Rony mal teve tempo de segura-la para que não caísse no chão.

**XXX**

_Convento na Inglaterra, seis meses depois da partida de Rony para a guerra_

Hermione estava novamente no quarto escuro com Rony, onde haviam discutido sobre como se conheceram. Era por isso que haviam brigado em sua primeira lembrança. Eles estavam brigados porque não podiam ficar juntos. Ela se viu desapontada, estava tão bem com Rony na Toca. Droga, havia estragado tudo. Ele ficaria desapontado com ela? Suspirou em pensamento, desejando que a memória terminasse logo.

-E aquela foi a última vez que o vi, naquela discussão antes que partisse para a guerra - a Hermione do passado sussurou para Rony, com lágrimas nos olhos.- Até dias atrás.

-Eu fui para a guerra por não poder te ver.- Rony respondeu, um Rony igualzinho ao que ela deixara no futuro. Ah, ela o amava tanto!

-E eu fiquei pelo mesmo motivo. Porque nunca podemos ficar juntos diante de todos.

-Exceto de nós dois.- ele completou, passando a mão no rosto dela de uma maneira muito familiar. E quando deu por si estavam se beijando.

Mas, se beijando mesmo. Como no momento em que o deixara no passado. De uma maneira tão real, que ela logo estava beijando-o de volta com toda sua atenção. Afinal aquele era mesmo Rony, o que significava que seja no passado ou no presente, ele tinha o mesmo efeito sobre ela. Sentiu-o desamarrando a corda que segurava sua roupa de freira, mas não se afastou. Sabia que aquilo era errado, mas ela não podia se afastar dele. Especialmente quando ele a tocava daquele jeito, quando se sentiam mais próximos um do outro. E tirando sua própria camisa, sem deixar de beija-la, Rony a deitou no leito que havia no quarto. Eles passaram a noite toda juntos.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou com a luz do sol. Viu Rony adormecido a seu lado, ela segura em seus braços, e sorriu feliz como nunca se sentira antes. Beijou-o na boca, e no pescoço, e ele se mexeu com um grunhido. Ela estava tão distraída por estar com ele, que mal notou que ainda estava em um castelo de pedra na Idade Média.

-Acorde!- ela murmurou no ouvido dele.

-Já estou acordado.- ele respondeu sonolento, abraçando-a mais.

-Não está não. Não o suficiente.- ela exclamou, beijando-o inteiro.

-Você quer mais? Quer me matar mulher?- ele brincou.

-Claro que não, eu te amo seu bobo.- ela sorriu.

-Eu te amo!- ele gritou se levantando finalmente, e indo para debaixo das cobertas e beijando o corpo dela- Eu te amo! Eu te amo!- dizia entre beijos- Eu te amo! Eu te amo!

-Não tão alto!- ela pediu, mal conseguindo segurar a risada.

-Que eles nos descubram!- Rony sorriu, ficando de pé, formando com os lençóis uma tenda sobre eles.- Eu te amo! Você me ama! Nós nos amamos! Seria uma vergonha não ficarmos juntos!- ele se deitou por cima dela, a abraçando na altura do peito- Eu pertenço com você, e você pertence comigo. Vamos ficar juntos para sempre!

-Você agüentaria ficar comigo para sempre?- ela perguntou, tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir.

E ele se apoiou nas mãos, para poder olha-la nos olhos e beija-la na boca.

-Agüentaria?- ele perguntou.- Eu pediria mais! Mais, mais e mais! Todo dia e toda noite! Venha,oh tempo! Hermione quer uma prova de que a amo! E nada como o tempo para provar que o que sinto jamais terminará!

-Oh, não!- Hermione riu, respondendo no mesmo tom de voz.- Não venha, oh tempo! Espere! Porque tudo o que você tem a me oferecer, para viver ao lado dele, não é o bastante. As vidas de mil mulheres não seriam o bastante!

-Então, aproveitemos as nossas, já que estamos juntos.- ele respondeu, começando a beija-la por todo corpo. Hermione sorriu.- E tentemos fazer delas o suficiente.

-Eu te amo.- ela respondeu, puxando-o para mais perto.

-Nunca ficaremos cheios de dizer isso.- ele riu, continuando a beija-la.

**XXX**

Quando Hermione, sorrindente, abriu os olhos ainda era noite. Seu vestido estava abotoado pela metade, e quando olhou em volta viu que estava deitada na cama de Rony. O próprio Rony estava um pouco afastado, iluminado por uma vela que flutuava a seu lado, olhando atentamente um dos rótulos de 'Pares Perfeitos', que havia roubado de uma das caixas que Fred e Jorge haviam deixado na Toca.

-Droga.- ele xingou, sem notar que ela acordara.- Onde estão as instruções desse negócio?

-Rony, o que está fazendo?- Hermione perguntou meio tonta.

-Você já desmaiou umas mil vezes...- ele reclamou preocupado.

-Na verdade, com esse foram quatro desmaios... - ela tentou explicar, mas foi interrompida.

-Haha! Achei! _'Possibilita cerca de cinco à dez desmaios, dependendo da força de seu amor e do tamanho de seu problema.'_- ele leu em voz alta.

-Dez? - Hermione exclamou surpresa.- Eu não posso desmaiar mais seis vezes!

-Aparentemente você pode.- Rony grunhiu.

-Bem.- ela corou, sorrindo.- Não que eu ache ruim agora...

-Por que não?- ele perguntou desconfiado, erguendo os olhos para ela.

-Não é nada, Rony.- ela disse, mas não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso.

-Que sorriso é esse, Hermione?- ele perguntou ainda mais bravo e desconfiado.

-É que eu e você... bem, nós...- Hermione respondeu, corando ainda mais.- Nós _fizemos_, sabe? No passado.

-Você quer dizer...- Rony gaguejou, então se tornou subtamente vermelho.- Você deixou de fazer comigo para fazer com...?

-Com você, tecnicamente.- Hermione respondeu, surpresa com a revolta dele.- Pense pelo lado bom, Rony.- ela respondeu, recordando sua conversa com Gina depois do jantar.- Pelo menos eu não te traí. Não exatamente.

-Não exatamente?- ele repetiu.- Você me traiu! E sabe por que? Porque eu não estava lá!

-Você estava! Foi com você que eu...

-O meu eu de agora não estava! Se fui eu que te beijei e te toquei, foi com um outro corpo. Eu não tenho nenhuma lembrança, Hermione. Ao contrário de você, eu nunca senti nada daquilo antes.

-Mas, eu não tinha nenhum controle, Rony. Eu não podia fazer nada.- ela falou, tentando se desculpar.

-Eu apenas queria que fosse algo que descobríssemos juntos.- ele deu de ombros amargo. E acrescentou ao vê-la abrir a boca- Juntos agora, como ficamos da outra vez nessa vida que você viu.

E ele se virou de costas, saindo do quarto.

-Rony, aonde você vai?- ela perguntou triste.

-Dormir no sofá. Boa noite, Hermione. Espero pelo menos que tenha sido bom.

E com isso saiu, deixando-a sozinha. Surpresa com a reação dele, e um pouco decepcionada consigo mesma, deitou-se na cama dele abraçada ao travesseiro. Ele tinha o cheiro de Rony, e ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Quando aquilo iria acabar?

**N/A**- Pobre Hermione. Bem, a cena do 'oh, tempo!' eu escrevi baseando em um pedaço do filme 'Romeu e Julieta', aquele com o Leonardo DiCaprio e a Claire Danes. Espero que estejam gostando, e que não esteja muito confuso. Comentem por favor! Eu adoro quando vocês perguntam, criticam, e até elogiam! Uau... Bem, beijos. Mary


	12. Mais do que Palavras

Capítulo 12

**Mais do que Palavras **

**N/A- **Definitivamente meu capítulo DG preferido. Espero que gostem também!

Aquela noite Gina quase não pode dormir. Se sentia um pouco melhor por ter contado tudo a Luna, e quase tudo a Hermione. Luna concordava que havia algo de errado. Draco Malfoy não podia ser o amor de sua vida. Simplesmente não podia!

Virou-se para o lado, bocejando. Provavelmente era uma brincadeira de Fred e Jorge. Aquele pó mágico devia fazer as pessoas verem justamente o contrário do que queriam ver. Mostrava um passado infeliz, Hermione brigando com Rony, Gina com uma das pessoas que mais odiava no mundo, e Luna... Com quem Luna estaria sonhando?

Ela nunca comentara nada com a ruiva. Pobre Luna, nunca tivera um amor real nessa vida, e agora tinha que ficar vendo coisas horríveis também. E nunca reclamava. Gostava muito de Luna, e queria realmente que a amiga fosse feliz com alguém. Mas, a loira nunca lhe dissera nada, nunca lhe pedira ajuda. Quem sabe a própria Luna não queria ficar sozinha? Os únicos meninos que conversavam com ela eram Rony, Neville e Harry... bocejou, abraçando o travesseiro.

E sem perceber, meio adormecida, voltou para o mundo de sonhos que lhe mostrava sua vida passada, ao lado da pessoa que mesmo sem saber, queria muito ver.

**XXX**

Gina conversava com Luna, nos jardins do castelo tentando se distrair, quando sem motivo algum levantou os olhos. Era como se ela soubesse exatamente para onde olhar, à alguns passos, parado entre reis, mas olhando apenas para ela, estava o Duque Malfoy. Ela se sentiu subtamente estranha. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, suas mãos a tremer levemente, e todo o mundo ao redor pareceu desaparecer. Ela apenas mantinha o olhar nos olhos dele, que a olhavam de uma maneira estranha, como se a vissem pela primeira vez. Mas, ela não podia se sentir assim, simplesmente não podia!

-Luna, acho que vou me deitar um pouco.- Gina murmurou para a dama-de-companhia, e se virando, afastou-se rapidamente do grupo.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca se sentira assim antes! Parecia que a cada passo que dava para longe dele, era um poquinho que morria. Toda sua vontade e seu pensamente estavam de volta ao jardim, ao lado dele. Mas, suas pernas continuavam a afasta-la, como deviam. Pareciam a única parte do seu corpo que continha alguma lógica.

Como podia se sentir assim? Tão... nova? Como se encontrasse uma nova vida, quando tudo o que estava acontecendo só podia significar uma coisa: tristesa e confusão. Seu peito parecia repleto de felicidade, mas porque estaria? Ela não o suportava! Ele era nojento, cínico, manipulador, sarcástico... Mas, ele era mesmo? Os olhos dele, apenas instantes antes, lhe revelaram tanta coisa a mais. Era quase como se... se naquele momento ele tivesse revelado sua alma à ela. Mas, ela tinha marido, e Malfoy certamente estava mentindo. Fazendo de propósito, como o beijo. O beijo...

-Espere!- uma voz a chamou do final do corredor, e ela parou reconhecendo-a imediatamente, seu coração pulando com mais força contra seu peito, e contra sua vontade.

Respirando fundo, ela continuou andando, ignorando a voz que a chamava.

-Espere! Alteza! Ginevra, espere!

Gina o ouviu correr atrás dela, e estava pensando em correr também, quando sentiu dedos gentis, mas firmes, segurando-a pelo braço.

-Espere, por favor.- Draco pediu, virando-a para dele. E ela esperou, lágrimas de confusão enchendo seus olhos. Sentiu-o acariciar seu rosto levemente.- Eu não sei o que aconteceu... mas, não pude parar de pensar em você.

A voz dele, de alguma forma, parecia diferente. E ela percebeu que estava faltando todo o sarcasmo e todo o despreso que geralmente ouvia. Algo havia mudado para ele, e ela sabia que para ela também. Tanto no passado quanto no presente, seus pensamentos haviam tomado um único rumo, em direção à pessoa a sua frente, e não em direção à seu marido.

-Não vá embora assim.- ele pediu, e exitante a abraçou com força.- Não se se sente confusa como eu, e prefira ficar aqui. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas pelo jeito que me olhou agora à pouco, eu pude ver que algo está acontecendo com você também. O que está acontecendo conosco?- ele perguntou sofrivelmente.

'Estamos nos apaixonando.' ela pensou com tristesa. Então, aos poucos, ao senti-lo ali contra ela percebeu o que aquilo significava. Não podiam! Ela tinha Harry! Tinha que se afastar dele antes que fosse tarde demais e realmente se apaixonasse.

-Eu te odeio!- ela gritou subtamente, empurrando-o para longe. Ele a olhou assustado.- Eu te odeio! É isso o que está acontecendo! Eu não aguento nem vê-lo na minha frente! Como se atreve a falar assim comigo! O que pensa que eu sou?

Ela parou, segurando um soluço. Sua voz estava embargada de choro, mas ela continha ao máximo suas lágrimas, não podia demonstrar o que sentia realmente. A expressão dele mostrava apenas indiferença, e uma leve surpresa, mas seus olhos estavam marejados e demonstravam tanta mágoa, que ela sentiu mais vontade de chorar.

-Vá embora! Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais!- gritou com força, queria que ele fosse embora para que parasse de se sentir assim, despedaçada.- Vou contar para meu marido se voltar a me importunar! E não haverá guerra ou aliança que suporte tamanha traição!

E quando ela gritou isso viu o rosto dele empalidecer ainda mais. Não havia melhor maneira de assustador um nobre, do que ameaça às suas alianças e seu poder ao lado do rei. Porque era isso que realmente importava para ele. Tudo não passava de um mal entendido já solucionado, e que por sorte acabara antes que ele pudesse sentir algo realmente sério por ela. Ou ela por ele.

-Cuidado!- ele gritou de repente, empurrando a ruiva para longe.

Com um grito, Gina foi atirada quase para o outro lado do corredor. O que ele estava fazendo? Estava se levantando furiosa, quando ouviu um alto som metálico e um gemido de dor. Ao olhar na direção de onde ela e Malfoy conversavam, viu algo que fez um grito entalar em sua garganta.

O pesado lustre de metal havia desprendido do teto, e caído exatamente onde ela estava. Fora por isso que Draco a empurrara, para que não se machucasse. Mas, ele não tinha tido a mesma sorte. Estava estirado no chão, o pesado lustre em cima, e sangue escorrendo rapidamente de um ferimento em sua cabeça. Sem pensar duas vezes, sem medir as conseqüencia do que fazia, Gina correu para ele desesperada.

-Oh, meu...- murmurou horrorizada, tremendo e chorando ao imagina-lo morto.- O que...? Como...?

-Ai...- ele gemeu, tentando se mover e abrir os olhos, mas parecendo incapaz.

-Você está bem?- Gina perguntou, se ajoelhando ao lado dele, sua mão tremia tanto que ela quase não conseguiu segurar a mão dele. A mão de Draco se fechou com força em volta da dela, como se fossem tira-la de perto dele.

-Eu não consigo repirar...- ele murmurou ofegante.

Gina olhou em volta, não havia ninguém ali, estavam em um corredor isolado do castelo. Oh, onde estava Luna quando precisava dela?

-Vou procurar ajuda.- Gina murmurou, mas a mão dele segurou-a mais perto.

-Não me deixe por favor.- ele pediu.

-Mas, se eu não for, você vai morrer.- ela disse, entre soluços.

-Achei que não se importasse...- ele falou com certo amargor, seu peito subindo cada vez mais rápido, sua respiração curta e ofegante.

Gina olhou para o lustre enorme, fazendo peso em cima do peito dele. Como as cordas haviam se soltado? Haviam velas e cera para todos os cantos, e o lugar estava escuro sem ele. Mas, não era nisso que ela pensava. Respirando fundo, se levantou soltando-se das mãos de Draco. Precisava fazer algo! Segurou o lustre, tentando levanta-lo, mas seu esforço parecia inútil. Ele devia pesar mais do que ela, precisavam de dois homens fortes para levanta-lo até o teto. Por que colocavam coisas tão pesadas em lugares tão altos?

Estava vermelha pelo esforço e suas mãos doíam, sabia que a pele devia ter saído de seus dedos, aonde tentava levantar o lustre. Olhou Draco, ele parecia estar perdendo a consciência. E com força, uma que não sabia possuir, levantou o lustre arrastando-o centimetros para o lado. Foi o suficiente para a repiração de Draco se tornar mais profunda e calma. Trêmula, perdeu toda a força no braço, e o lustre continuou sobre o loiro.

'Ok, Ginevra.' pensou desesperada 'Você é do futuro, mas não pode fazer nada além de assistir. Oh, se ao menos eu fosse um pouco mais forte nesse tempo, se fosse uma bruxa também ou se alguém aparecesse!' Então, de repente, Draco recomeçou a falar. Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado para poder ouvir melhor:

-Faça uma alavanca.- ele falou.

-O quê?- ela murmurou confusa.

-Uma alavanca faz o peso parecer menor. Pegue dois pedaços de madeira, e use-os.- ele falou gemendo de dor, suas pernas pareciam esmagadas e sua testa ainda sangrando.

Gina olhou em volta desesperada, onde encontraria algo assim? Então algo surgiu em sua mente do passado, e ela correu até o fim do corredor, onde havia um pedaço de madeira grande e pesado, que servia como tranca para a porta. Arrastou-o até Draco, depois foi até outra porta pegar outro. E para sua própria surpresa, se viu construindo uma alavanca. Rapidamente, mas com algum trabalho, ela conseguiu levantar o lustre, que virando caiu de lado. Draco estava livre!

-Você consegue andar?- ela perguntou preocupada.

-Talvez, se tiver alguma ajuda.- ele murmurou corajosamente.

Ela se abaixou, ajudando-o a ficar em pé. E começou a leva-lo para a Ala movimentada do castelo. Ele precisava de um médico imediatamente!

-Obrigado pela ajuda.- ele murmurou, passado um tempo.

-Eu não fiz quase nada, você se ajudou sozinho. Sua idéia o salvou. - então Gina engasgou.- Obrigada você, por me salvar.

-De nada, Alteza.- ele murmurou baixinho.

E ela sentiu um peso descer sobre seu coração ao ouvir o título e tudo o que ele significava, mesmo assim, era um peso ainda muito menor do que sentira ao ver o loiro machucado. Naquele momento ela não era mais 'sua Alteza', e ele não era mais um duque associado a seu marido. Naquele momento eles eram o que eram, um casal que se amava, mesmo sem saber ao certo o que isso significava.

**XXX**

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar a primeira coisa que Gina se viu pensar foi em Draco. Ela, por um momento, se perguntou surpresa o que diabos estava fazendo, pensando em Malfoy? Então, a memória do que vira noite passada voltou. Não fora um sonho, ela sabia, fora real demais. Ela sorriu, as palavras de Draco enchendo sua mente. Ele pedira para ela não ir embora, para ficar a seu lado. A mão trêmula dele segurando sua mão. Como seria segura-la de verdade? Nessa vida?

Então, com tristesa se lembrou que nessa vida, provavelmente jamais a sentiria. Malfoy era um idiota, ex-Comensal da Morte não condenado por falta de provas, que odiava todos os Weasleys, inclusive ela. E foi pensando nisso que ela se vestiu e desceu para o café da manhã. Como era sábado todos estavam reunidos ali, com excessão de Rony. Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry, como fazia todas as manhãs.

-Dormiu bem, Gina?- Harry perguntou, beijando-a carinhosamente na bochecha.

-Dormi.- Gina respondeu distraída, do outro lado da mesa Luna encarava os dois, mas ao ver que Gina notara desviou o olhar. O que a loira deveria estar pensando? Em como ela Gina estava sendo falsa com Harry?

E tristemente Gina percebeu que estava. Ao olhar para o lado, e vê-lo sorrir falando de coisas normais, ela sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Como duas pessoas que se amaram tanto acabavam assim, em uma rotina? Ela percebeu que fora nisso que seu namoro com Harry virara, uma rotina. Ela ainda gostava dele, mas apenas como amigo. Um ex-namorado por quem ainda temos carinho, mas que não passa disso. Ela teria que contar para ele, mas dizer o quê? Que em uma visão maluca do passado havia se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy? Ou Harry riria da piada, ou a internava por insanidade. E ela não podia culpa-lo por nenhuma das coisas.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele parecia tão tranqüilo e feliz, que ela não teve coragem.

-Ia dizer alguma coisa, Gina?- Harry perguntou curioso, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

-Não, nada. Não foi nada.- Gina sorriu, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

-Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe?- ele insistiu.

-Sei sim, Harry. - 'Mas, Não isso', ela pensou - Mas, não é nada, realmente.

-Bem, se não é nada, preciso ir.- ele respondeu se levantando. E como se alguém tivesse perguntado, comentou.- Para o Ministério.

E ele continuou ali parado, olhando para Gina como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo. Mas, quem falou foi Luna.

-Trabalhar no sábado?

-Sim.- ele disse triste.- Bem, chato. Mas, o Ministério anda cheio desde que descobriram mais um esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte, do tempo da Guerra. Temos várias análises para fazer. Ainda bem que alguém se interessa por mim.- ele brincou, mas Gina percebeu um certo amargor em sua voz.- Até mais, Gina.

Ele a beijou, e se levantou para sair. Imediatamente Gina se sentiu mais aliviada, mesmo que sua consciência condenasse isso. Ela olhou as outras pessoas na mesa, Luna olhava Gina fixamente, e Hermione parecia concentrada em uma de suas mãos, hora com um sorriso no rosto, hora com uma expressão triste. Não agüentando o olhar de Luna, Gina se virou para a cunhada.

-O que aconteceu Hermione?

-O quê?- Hermione perguntou corando.

-No que você está pensando?- Luna formulou a pergunta por Gina, tranferindo seu olhar para Hermione.

-Nada, realmente.- Hermione disse mais corada.- Só que... bem, ontem à noite. Eu tive uma visão minha e do Rony, e nós...

Ela não pode completar, mas seu sorriso disse tudo a Gina, que fez uma careta.

-Argh, você e meu irmão?- perguntou.

-Não, eu e o Primeiro Ministro.- Hermione revirou os olhos, em uma de suas raras piadas.- Lógico que seu irmão! Só que...

-Só que o quê?- Gina perguntou.

-O Rony não pensa assim. - Hermione respondeu tristemente.- Ele diz que eu o traí com... bem, ele mesmo. Por mais estranho que isso soe.

-O Ronald tem sua razão.- Luna sentenciou, se levantando.- E você tem a sua. Só não deixe isso ficar no meio do caminho de vocês.

E sem outras palavras, ela deixou a cozinha.

-Que tipo de comentário foi esse?- Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Do tipo Luna Lovegood.- Gina respondeu.- Não tente entender. A Luna tem sua própria lógica, que não é nada óbvia para nós. Agora, onde está meu irmãozinho? Quero parabeniza-lo por ser, provavelmente, o primeiro homem a trair e ser traído de uma só vez, e ainda por cima por si mesmo.

-Não fale disso com ele.- Hermione respondeu séria.- Agora, onde ele está eu não sei. Não o vejo desde ontem à noite.

-Ele não dormiu com você?- Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Não, ele dormiu na sala.- Hermione respondeu triste. - E quando me levantei hoje para pedir desculpas, ele havia desaparecido. Você acha que ele volta?- acrescentou preocupada.

-Claro que volta! Quando estiver com fome. - Gina sorriu.- E se não voltar por iniciativa própria, mamãe vai atrás dele e o arrasta de volta.

-E você, Gina?

-Eu o quê?- perguntou surpresa.- Eu é que não vou atrás do Rony! Ele já tá crescidinho demais para precisar que eu tome conta dele.

-Não é isso. Quero saber sobre o Harry.- Hermione falou encarando Gina, que desviou os olhos. Exatamente o assunto sobre o qual ela não queria falar.- Você vai fazer o quê? Terminar com ele, ou ignorar o que viu? Mesmo sabendo que...

-Sabendo o quê?- Gina insistiu, quando Hermione se calou.

-Mesmo sabendo que ele não é o amor da sua vida?

E foi a primeira vez que ela entendeu o que a brincadeira de Fred e Jorge custara. Talvez fosse melhor ter uma vida de ilusões, a saber a verdade e não poder tê-la.

-Eu ainda não sei, Hermione.- respondeu sincera.- Mas, vou pensar no que fazer.

-Só não se magoe, e principalmente não magoe a ele.- Hermione pediu preocupada- Harry é sincero quando diz que a ama.

-Eu sei, e é isso que mais me entristece e torna tudo mais difícil- Gina respondeu pesarosa.

Ela teria que escolher entre o certo, e ser feliz calmamente ao lado de Harry, ou o incerto e tentar de uma vida cheia de felicidade e amor ao lado de Malfoy. Se à uma semana tivessem lhe contado o que teria que escolher, ela teria dado boas risadas, chamado a pessoa de louca e escolhido Harry. Agora, o que estava acontecendo, é que estava ficando desesperadamente tentada pelo lado do incerto.

**N/A**- Bem, mais um capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando e que comentem muito, porque estou com bloqueio. Não consigo escrever nem essa nota. Próximo capítulo memória da Luna, como vocês já devem saber. Sério, comentem bastante com opiniões, sobre se está bom ou ruim, é horrível sentar no computador e não conseguir escrever. Beijos para todos, e obrigada pelos comentários. Mary


	13. O Brinco

Capítulo 13

**O Brinco**

**N/A- **Então o tão desejado H/L! Desculpem a demora, é que o deu problema, parece que lotou, sei lá. Bem, espero que gostem. E ah, para quem não entendeu, só as meninas estão usando o produto, e só porque foram forçadas por Fred e Jorge, hehehehe.

Era tarde da noite, quando Luna acordou com um barulho vindo do corredor. Quando se aproximou da porta, viu que eram Rony e Hermione voltando da festa do Ministério da Magia. Parecia que fora uma festa muito boa, pois eles estavam no maior amaço no meio do corredor. Corando, Luna encostou a porta para que eles não a vissem. Sorriu, pensando em como deveria ser bom estar no lugar deles. Bem, com ela no lugar de Hermione, e Harry no lugar de Rony. Sacudiu a cabeça, mesmo com as visões de Harry não devia ter muita esperança.

O problema era que ela estava com esperanças, mesmo sem perceber. Parte de seu coração tinha certeza de que ficaria com ele, a outra parte estava com dúvidas. Passados dez minutos, resolveu sair do quarto para ir beber água. Estava tudo escuro e silencioso, todos com excessão dela, Ronald e Hermione, pareciam estar dormindo. Quando voltava para o quarto, ouviu um novo barulho, muito diferente de Rony e Hermione aos beijos. Parecia alguém falando, mas quem seria?

Correu para dentro seu quarto, pegando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira e a colocando atrás da orelha, subiu as escadas silenciosamente. Estava tudo escuro, apenas a luz da lua brilhava pelas janelas. Nervosa, ela percebeu que o som vinha do quarto de Harry, que deixara a porta entreaberta. Quando chegou mais perto pode ouvir o que ele dizia:

-Não, ela não! Por favor, não ela!- Harry falava angustiado, se debatendo em seu sono.

Luna parou perto da porta, sabia o que estava acontecendo. Desde a guerra ele tinha pesadelos daquele tipo, pedindo ou brigando com pessoas invisíveis, que ele apenas podia ver em seus sonhos. Quando ela dizia que fantasmas eram mais do que expectros brancos, impressões da alma, as pessoas riam dela. Mas, ela sabia que o medo do passado também podia se tornar um fantasma que nos assusta constantemente.

Sem perceber entrou no quarto, a porta rangeu um pouco, mas sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas, fazer o quê? Todos diziam que não era bom acordar pessoas durante um pesadelo, que a alma dessa pessoa pode ficar perdida no pesadelo para sempre, apenas o corpo acordando. Era horrível vê-lo naquele estado, sabendo que ele sofria, e não poder fazer nada.

Já estava se virando de costas, para sair, quando parou e se aproximou da cama dele. Trêmula, chegou perto do ouvido de Harry e sussurrou:

-Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui.

E beijou-o na bochecha, Harry parou imediatamente de se mover e falar. Um barulho de alguém descendo as escadas encheu o ar. O coração aos pulos com a súbita parada de Harry, e pela idéia de ser pega ali, Luna se ergueu e silenciosamente saiu do quarto. Voltou para lá tremendo, e fechou a porta. Estava tudo acontecendo rápido demais. De um dia para o outro tudo mudava, Gina traindo Harry, Luna gostando cada vez mais de Harry. Os únicos que permaneciam os mesmos eram Rony e Hermione, naquele 'briga, perdoa, perdoa, briga.' E ela suspeitava que aquilo nunca iria mudar, o que era bom, porque dava certo para eles. Sentou na cama sentindo-se tonta, precisava mesmo voltar a dormir, e antes que pudesse engatinhar de volta para seu lugar, desmaiou sem perceber.

**XXX**

Era noite e no castelo havia pouca movimentação, Luna voltava do jardim onde estivera vendo as estrelas, quando ouviu vozes no corredor ao lado. Já estava mudando de caminho, quando reconheceu as duas vozes, eram o rei e a rainha. Ficou parada, sabia que deveria ir embora, era feio ouvir a conversa dos outros mesmo que fosse a do homem que amava com a mulher. Mas, algo parecia prende-la no lugar, parecia que algo crescia dentro dela, e envergonhada percebeu que era ciúmes.

Ouviu passos cada vez mais próximos, e se virou de costas para se afastar, mas quando percebeu estava escondida atrás da cortina. _'Harry que me perdoe.'_, pensou tristemente. Os passos se aproximaram e ela ouviu a conversa.

-Precisamos dar uma festa de honra a ele.- Harry dizia.

-Eu concordo, mas antes não seria melhor chamar o médico?- Gina perguntou preocupada.

-Claro! Chamaremos assim que um criado aparecer. O inconveniente desse castelo é justamente o tamanho, é quase impossível encontrar alguém aqui dentro.

-Eu vou atrás de alguém.- Gina respondeu ainda nervosa.- Afinal, devo minha vida a ele.

-Sim, devemos muito a ele. - Harry respondeu pesaroso, como se idéia não o agradece muito.- O Duque Malfoy está me surpreendendo. Acho que o julgamos mal.

-Você não faz idéia.- Luna pareceu ouvir Gina murmurar, quando passou correndo pela cortina.

Harry ficou parado no lugar vendo a ruiva se afastar para procurar ajuda, parecendo pensativo. Luna decidiu que o melhor era lhe contar que havia escutado tudo.

-Oi, Harry.- ela falou, saindo de trás da cortina.

-Luna, que susto me deu.- ele sorriu, andando na direção dela de braços abertos, mas parou no meio do caminho parecendo triste.- Havia me esquecido da coisa de não tocar.

-Desculpe ficar escutando atrás da cortina.- Luna falou desesperada.- Eu não queria, mas quando vi já estava ali e...

-Shh, acalme-se.- Harry sorriu bondosamente.- Não foi tão ruim. E não é como se você não pudesse ouvir, entre nós Luna não existe segredo.

Ela sorriu feliz, corando:

-Sobre o que conversavam?

-O Duque Malfoy salvou a vida de Gina hoje, parece que um lustre ia cair na cabeça dela, mas Malfoy a salvou sendo atingido no lugar. Ele foi levado para um dos quartos, e Gina veio me contar e pedir para chamar o médico.

-Ela parecia bastante preocupada.- Luna comentou, e a Luna do futuro sabia bem porquê. Gina amava Malfoy, que salvara sua vida, alguém podia culpa-la por estar preocupada?

-É que antes ela havia pedido para eu afasta-lo, e agora ele salvou sua vida. Deve ter sido um choque e tanto.

-Você parece preocupado.- ela falou, olhando-o atentamente.

-Bem...- Harry disse constrangido, encarando os próprios pés de uma maneira muito familiar.- Eu estou com uma sensação estranha. Malfoy nunca demonstrou muito... hum, carinho por nenhum de nós. Ele era famoso por ser contra meu reinado. E de repente, ele muda de lado na guerra, inclusive contra o pai dele, para me ajudar. E ainda salva minha mulher. Eu posso estar sendo paranóico, mas...

-Você acha que tem algo errado nessa história?- Luna completou.

-Exatamente.- Harry falou olhando-a.- Acha que estou sendo ingrato com ele?

-Não, acho que se você pensa que tem algo errado, é porque tem algo errado.

-Você confia muito em mim, Luna. - ele sorriu.- Você sabe que posso estar errado, não é?

-Tanto quanto pode estar certo. Mas, isso apenas o futuro dirá.

E eles se olharam um sorrindo para o outro, quando ouviram passos. Empalidecendo, Luna correu para trás da cortina, ninguém devia ver a dama de honra da rainha conversando sozinha com o rei. Era errado diplomaticamente, e um grande problema se alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa.

Luna viu um homem vestido como mensageiro se aproximar, e estender um rolo de pergaminho para Harry.

-É urgente Vossa Alteza, acabei de chegar.- o mensageiro chegou.

Luna viu Harry crescer diante de seus olhos, como o rei que era, e não apenas o homem que ela amava. A cada linha que Harry lia, seu rosto se tornava mais sério, e mais firme. E ela soube que algo sério estava acontecendo, conhecia-o bem demais.

-Peça para chamarem o Conselho imediatamente, com excessão do Duque Malfoy. Acorde todos se for necessário, quero-os o mais rápido possível prontos na Sala do Conselho.

O mensageiro partiu rapidamente, e assim que ele virou o corredor, Harry se aproximou da cortina onde Luna estava escondida. E apesar de tudo, apesar do que tinham combinado, ele a abraçou com força como se para protege-la.

-O que foi Harry?- Luna perguntou surpresa, abraçando-o de volta.

-A guerra chegou até as fronteiras do reino, Luna.- ele disse a soltando, e ela pode ver o quanto ele estava preocupado.- Marvolo está perto demais.

-Você vai ter que ir embora?- ela perguntou, sentindo como se tivesse pulado um degrau de uma escada muito grande.

-O mais rápido possível, assim que os homens, os animais e os equipamentos estiverem prontos. Eu sinto muito.- ele falou, ao ver apenas preocupação nos olhos dela.

-Não vá.- ela pediu.- É muito perigoso.

-Mas, eu preciso.- ele falou tristemente, e se surpreendeu quando Luna o abraçou com força chorando.- Não se preocupe.- ele tentou acalma-la, mesmo estando ele mesmo muito preocupado.- Eu ficarei bem, sei me cuidar e terei uma comitiva inteira para me auxíliar.

-Mesmo se você tivesse o reino inteiro ao seu lado, eu ficaria preocupada.- Luna murmurou chorando, o abraçando com mais força.

**XXX**

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o rosto de Luna ainda estava molhado de lágrimas. Tentando se alegrar, afirmando que Harry estava em segurança na Toca e Marvolo nenhum o ameaçava mais, Luna desceu para o café da manhã. Logo depois uma silenciosa Hermione se juntou a ela, e depois Harry. Eles estavam quietos concentrados em seu café da manhã e em seus inúmeros problemas, como no caso de Luna o Harry, quando Gina entrou, e o menino beijou-a na bochecha. Luna sentiu imediatamente a sensação de culpa e ciúme que sentira na noite anterior. Mas, tentou ignora-la com toda sua força enquanto os dois namorados conversavam, mesmo que não conseguisse desviar o olhar de ambos. Porém, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Gina, ela olhou para outro lugar rapidamente.

-Bem, se não é nada preciso ir.- Harry falou se levantando.

Luna manteve os olhos baixos e a boca fechada, não podia perguntar por que ele estava indo embora tão cedo. Só não entendia porque Gina, como namorada, não perguntava. Não era isso que namoradas faziam? Ser parte da vida dos namorados, e não deixa-los soltos por aí?

-Para o Ministério.- Harry falou olhando para Gina, que estava concentrada em sua torrada. Ele continuou a olha-la, como se esperasse que ela lhe perguntasse qualquer coisa. E como a ruiva não mostrasse intenção alguma de falar qualquer coisa, e Luna não suportasse o olhar decepcionado e triste de Harry, ela perguntou por Gina.

-Trabalhar no sábado?

-Sim.- ele respondeu triste.- Bem, chato. Mas, o Ministério anda cheio desde que descobriram mais um esconderijo dos Comensais da Morte, do tempo da Guerra. Temos várias análises para fazer. Ainda bem que alguém se interessa por mim.- ele falou amargo - Até mais, Gina.

E Luna desviou os olhos para não vê-lo beijar a ruiva. Quando ele saiu, Luna olhou para Gina, a ruiva nem parecia sentir a falta dele. Como não podia sentir a falta dele, quando podia tê-lo ao lado o tempo que quisesse? O problema era que parecia que ela não queria tê-lo a seu lado. Pobre Harry.

-O que aconteceu Hermione?- Gina perguntou, desviando dos olhos acusadores de Luna.

-O quê?

-No que você está pensando?- Luna perguntou por Gina.

-Nada, realmente.- Hermione disse mais corada.- Só que... bem, ontem à noite. Eu tive uma visão minha e do Rony, e nós...

Ela não pode completar, mas lembrando-se da noite anterior, Luna sabia bem o que acontecera. Por isso, não prestou muita atenção no resto da conversa, perdida em pensamentos.

-Argh, você e meu irmão?- Gina perguntou.

-Não, eu e o Primeiro Ministro.- Hermione brincou - Lógico que seu irmão! Só que...

-Só que o quê?- Gina perguntou.

-O Rony não pensa assim. - Hermione respondeu triste- Ele diz que eu o traí com... bem, ele mesmo. Por mais estranho que isso soe.

-O Ronald tem sua razão.- Luna falou, se levantando. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa! - E você tem a sua. Só não deixe isso ficar no meio do caminho de vocês.

E deixou a cozinha rapidamente, tentando encontrar Harry. Ela o alcançou fora da Toca, perto do ponto de aparatação.

-Oi, Luna.- ele cumprimentou-a triste, quando ela se aproximou.- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu só...- Luna murmurou corando, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Mas, ela sentia que precisava dizer alguma coisa, não suportava vê-lo daquela maneira.- Você está bem?

-O que quer dizer? Se estou me sentindo bem? Até onde sei, mais saudável do que imaginaria possível.- ele tentou sorrir sem sucesso.

-E está feliz?- ela perguntou abaixando os olhos.

-Nisso eu queria estar mais.- ele respondeu abaixando os olhos também.- Tem dias que...

Mas, ele se calou.

-Você gostaria que ela ficasse mais ao seu lado.- Luna completou.

-É. A Gina tem estado meio distante nesses últimos meses. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que era por causa do meu trabalho, que nos afastava. Mas, aí deixou de ser o trabalho e se tornou... bem, se tornou parte dela. Parece que ela não se importa mais comigo.

-Ela se importa.- Luna afirmou, por mais que isso pesasse em seu coração. E era verdade, Gina se importava, se não não choraria tanto ao pensar que o trocara por Draco Malfoy.

-Eu... eu não sei mais se ela se importa o suficiente. E nem se eu me importo. Às vezes parece que só eu me esforço por esse namoro, mas eu estou me cansando. Tem momentos que a gente precisa mais do apoio de alguém, do que essa pessoa pode oferecer.

-Eu estou aqui, se você precisar.- Luna falou, antes que pudesse fechar a boca. Harry a encarou sério por um segundo e depois sorriu.

-brigado, você é mesmo uma grande amiga.

E Luna forçou um sorriso, era a primeira vez que ouvir aquilo lhe causava dor. Ela já estava voltando para Toca, quando Harry a chamou.

-Ei! Luna! Eu te vi no meu quarto noite passada. Eu te acordei com meu pesadelo?

-Eu já estava acordada. - Luna murmurou com a barriga gelada.- Sabe, eu pensei em te acordar. Mas, dizem que não é bom.

-Não, não é.- Harry concordou.- Mas, eu te ouvi e acordei. No começo achei que fosse um sonho, porque quando levantei você não estava mais ali. Mas, depois vi um dos seus brincos no chão.

-Ah.- Luna corou, colocando a mão na orelha e percebendo que faltava um de seus brincos de beterraba.

-Ele está no seu quarto. Não queria que você o perdesse, gosto muito dele. Me lembra do dia em Hogwarts que você disse que estava do meu lado, não importando a opinião da outras pessoas. O engraçado é que é assim até hoje. - ele sorriu, e Luna corou ainda mais.- Bem, preciso ir. Tenha um bom dia, Luna.

E com isso desaparatou.

-Para você também, Harry.- ela murmurou fracamente, antes de entrar em casa.

**N/A- **Curta, porque estou ficando sem idéias. E eu queria terminar logo, porque vou viajar no Natal e só volto no final de Janeiro. Vida dura, eu sei. Mas, não queria que vocês esperassem tanto. Bem, comentem por favor! Beijos, Mary


	14. Todo Seu

Capítulo 14

**Todo Seu**

Já era tarde da noite, Hermione estava na cama de Rony, esperando por ele. O ruivo havia desaparecido o dia inteiro. O relógio na parede da sala apenas indicava que ele estava fora, mais nada. Nenhuma pista para guiar Hermione. A garota estava deitada, abraçada ao travesseiro apenas esperando. Se tudo tivesse acabado... oh, o que ela faria se tivesse acabado? Foi quando a porta do quarto se abriu e o ruivo entrou. Imediatamente, Hermione começou a falar:

-Rony, me desculpe! Eu não podia me controlar! Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido! Quero dizer, eu queria. Mas, não desse jeito, queria que fosse com você. O você de agora, não o do passado mesmo que fosse o mesmo você e...

-Hermione.- ele falou, tapando a boca dela com a mão.- Ás vezes você fala demais.

-Eu só queria me desculpar.- ela falou, tirando a mão dele da frente da boca dela.- E você disse que me amava. Que isso nunca acabaria e...

-E não acabou.- ele a interrompeu, a olhando nos olhos.- Eu só fiquei...

-Decepcionado? - ela perguntou tristemente.

-Não, enciumado na verdade.

-Ciúmes de si mesmo?

-Eu sei, totalmente doido. - ele riu.- Foi quando pensei em uma coisa. Você pode até se lembrar do que aconteceu, mas não aconteceu de verdade com você.

-Como assim?- ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu passei a toda noite pensando nisso, naquela maldito sofá duro. Você nunca deixou minha cama, apenas ficou ali desmaiada. Você nunca ficou com ninguém, nem comigo, com esse corpo de agora. Você apenas _viu_ o que aconteceu. Ou seja, você e eu fizemos em outra vida, mas não nessa. Os dois, entende?

-Você pensou nisso tudo ontem a noite? Então por que desapareceu o dia todo?

-Para comprar isso.- ele falou, abrindo a porta do quarto.- E ter coragem de vir me desculpar.

E quando Hermione olhou, viu que o pequeno patamar da escada que dava para o quarto dele, estava cheio de vasos com as mais variadas flores.

-Eu não sabia qual você gostava mais.- ele falou corando.- Uma vergonha, eu sei, depois de tanto tempo juntos.

-Rony, é...- mas, como ela não tinha palavras para dizer o quão doce e maravilhoso aquilo era, ela o beijou. Foi o suficiente para Rony entender, e até mais proveitoso.

-Ei, eu tive uma idéia.- ele sussurrou.- Você quer resolver nossa pendência amanhã à noite?

-Não. - ela repondeu, também sorrindo.- Tive uma idéia melhor. Por que esperar até amanhã? Afinal, ainda tenho mais alguns possíveis demaios pela frente...

-E não queremos nos arriscar.- Rony completou, a beijando de novo.

Hermione se levantou soprando todas as velas para apaga-las, nervoso Rony acendeu sua varinha. Hermione estava sentada a sua frente na cama, sorrindo timidamente para ele.

-Nox.- ela sussurrou, e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

-Lumos.- Rony murmurou nervoso. E para sua surpresa, Hermione estava parada a sua frente apenas de sutiã. A visão fê-lo corar ainda mais, mas ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela era tão linda, e ele a amava tanto!

E ao vê-lo sorrir, Hermione sorriu também.

-Nox. - ele murmurou jogando a varinha para trás..

E dessa vez, não houve nenhuma interrupção.

**XXX**

Hermione estava abraçada com Rony, a luz do sol entrando pela janela fechada do monastério, sorriu ao sentir a pele do ruivo contra a dela, podia ouviar as batidas do coração dele batendo junto ao seu. As últimas semanas haviam sido as melhores de sua vida. Rony não havia ido para a guerra junto ao Rei, e eles estavam juntos. Finalmente juntos como deveria ser. Abraçou-o com mais força ainda sem querer abrir os olhos. Os pássaros cantavam nos jardins, e o dia parecia claro e iluminado. Ela teria que rezar algumas horas, pedir perdão, e depois voltar ao trabalho. Mas, por que tinha que pedir perdão? O que ela e ele faziam não podia ser errado, eles se amavam de verdade. Não entendia o porquê de toda a implicancia em relação ao casamento, dentro da Igreja. Porque, se pudesse, o que ela mais queria era casar com ele.

-Hora de acordar, dorminhoco.- ela riu, beijando-o no pescoço.

-Me deixa dormir, Hermione.- ele murmurou com a voz carregada de sono.

-Temos que ir, já é de manhã.- ela sussurrou tristemente, beijando-o na orelha.- Você tem que fugir, lembra?

-Fugir? Para longe de você? Nunca!- ele disse feliz, puxando-a mais para perto dele. Hermione soltou um gritinho, e o beijou feliz, todos os problemas e aborrecimentos esquecidos.

Ele se levantaram, e começaram a se vestir, sempre corados e com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

-Mais um dia de trabalho.- ele resmungou, colocando o chapéu de freira em Hermione.- Mas, eu prefiro você sem isso.

-Eu também não gosto muito. Mas, gosto ainda menos do balde que você tem que usar na cabeça.- ela riu, ficando na ponta dos pés, beijando-o em uma doce despedida.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu com um tranco, e uma jovem freira entrou seguida pela Madre e vários cavalheiros templários, que olharam Rony com total perplexidade. O coração de Hermione começou a bater com tanta força contra o peito, que chegava a doer. Ela sentiu como se fosse desmaiar, mas se manteve firme em seu lugar. Eles haviam sido descobertos!

-Eu me enojo de vocês!- a Madre cuspiu no chão, parecendo furiosa. - Quando Ernita me disse,- ela apontou para a pequena e sorridente freira a seu lado.- que você estava recebendo um homem em seu quarto, Hermione, eu não pude acreditar!

-Irmã eu...- Hermione tentou explicar, lágrimas de medo escorrendo por seus olhos.

-Não me chame de Irmã! - a Madre gritou, branca de cólera.- Você não merece ser minha Irmã. Cavalheiros, prendam-nos. E os levem para a masmorra mais fria enquanto aguardam o julgamento.

-Não, por favor!- Rony pediu seus ex-companheiros, pulando na frente de Hermione para protege-la.

Os Cavaleiros Templários pararam, incertos do que fazer.

-O que estão esperando?!- a Madre gritou- Ele não é mais um de vocês. Ele traiu o código de castidade dos Templários!

-Desculpe-nos.- um dos Cavalheiros pediu, olhando Rony tristemente.

Então, com todo o cuidado, mas usando a força, cada cavaleiro segurou um dos dois amantes. Rony tentou lutar, se debatendo, mas parecia impossível se livrar das mãos que o seguravam. Hermione ia em silêncio aceitando seu destino, a cabeça baixa de vergonha, na porta a Madre arrancou com força o chápeu de sua cabeça.

-Você não merece usar tal coisa.- ela murmurou violenta, mas Hermione pode ouvir a tristesa em sua voz.

Eles saíram do quarto, sendo arrastados pelo corredor, e Rony desistiu de lutar. Não havia o que fazer. Aquele era o fim, seriam julgados e provavelmente condenados a morte. O pensamento trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Hermione, não por sua vida, mas pela vida que Rony poderia ter tido se não fosse ela. Afinal, se tivesse ido embora assim que ele tinha se curado do ferimento, nada disso teria acontecido. Se tivesse sido um pouco mais forte e corajosa... Oh, o que fizera?!

-Rony...- ela deixou escapar dolorosamente.

-Me perdoe, eu devia ter ido mais cedo. Foi minha culpa.- ele sussurrou, e ela pode ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dele e aquilo pareceu fazer a dor dela aumentar.

Ia responder que a culpa não fora dele, e que cada momento a seu lado fora maravilhoso, e que ela não se arrependia de nada, quando chegaram a uma bifurcação no corredor. E para o horror dos dois, os Cavalheiros começaram a leva-los para direções opostas.

-Rony!- Hermione gritou se debatendo.

-Hermione! Para onde estão a levando, seus inúteis?!

E com esforço, Rony conseguiu estender uma mão e segurar a de Hermione.

-Eu não vou deixar que te levem para longe de mim.- ele falou, tentando segura-la com força, mas Hermione podia sentir seus dedos escorregando.

-Me solte!- ela se debateu contra o soldado, tentando segurar Rony, mas foi inútil. Em pouco tempo eles estavam separados novamente.

-Hermione!

-Rony!- ela gritou desesperada, vendo-o se afastar.

-Eu te amo! Nunca se esqueça disso!- ele gritou em uma voz que ia ficando cada vez mais fraca.

-Eu também te amo!- ela solouçou, mas se ele a ouviu ou não, ela não soube.

Hermione foi levada até um padre, onde foi forçada a confessar tudo. Seus cabelos foram cortados, e ela teve que se vestir em trapos e comer apenas pão com um pouco de água. Era obrigada a rezar em voz alta dias inteiros, e noites também, sem dormir. E ela aguentava tudo com apenas uma coisa em mente: descobrir o que acontecera a Rony. Se o castigo dela era aquele, não conseguia pensar no ruivo sem que lágrimas começacem a escorrer por seu rosto sujo, e ela engasgasse na oração sendo obrigada a começar tudo novamente.

Quantos dias se passaram dessa maneira, ela não saberia dizer. Um dia, sem explicação foi jogada em uma masmorra suja e escura no fundo do monastério, faminta e fraca. Ela se deitou, chorando sem conseguir parar. Foi quando a porta se abriu, e uma pessoa foi empurrada para a cela a sua frente. O coração de Hermione acelerou, e uma força vinda não sabia de onde, se apoderou dela. Mesmo sujo, rasgado, ensanguentado, faminto e mil vezes mais magro, ela reconheceria Rony.

-Hermione?- ele perguntou com um fio de voz, se arrastando até estar o mais perto possível da grade dela, estendendo a mão através dos ferros para tentar alcança-la.

-Rony!- ela murmurou com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, estirando a mão. Ele estava ali, e estava vivo! Ela não podia estar mais feliz, já havia perdido as esperanças de voltar a vê-lo um dia. Mas, ali estava ele.

E com um esforço enorme de ambas as partes, por causa da distância que os separava, eles seguraram os dedos um dos outro.

-O que aconteceu com você?- ela perguntou, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos.

-Isso não importa agora, com você aqui. Oh, Hermione! Estive tão preocupado.

-Eu estou bem, apenas um pouco diferente. Mais magra suponho, e cortaram meu cabelo...

-Você está linda.- ele murmurou, ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam escorrer, sorrindo para ele.

-O que vai acontecer com a gente?- ela perguntou assustada.

-Eu não sei. Mas, não vamos pensar nisso agora. Não quando estamos juntos novamente.- ele tentou secar suas lágrimas para poder olha-la nos olhos, e Hermione pode ver como o rosto dele estava machucado e magro.- Você, Hermione, me deu esperança de um mundo belo e melhor, que nunca tive antes, diante de tantos horrores durante a guerra. Só de imagina-la a salvo, passeando no jardim do monastério, já fazia valer a pena continuar lutando por esse mundo. Mas, agora você está aqui e a culpa é minha.

-Pare de dizer isso! Cada momento que passei com você Rony, foi de uma felicidade inexplicável. Você me devolveu a vida, nesse mundo cercado de paredes e pessoas frias. Eu prefiro ter tido todos esses momentos felizes e morrer amanhã, do que viver uma vida muito longa, sem você. A única coisa que lamento, é você ter que pagar por isso também.

-Não lamente.- ele pediu com um sorriso, e ela sorriu de volta.- Um minuto a seu lado já valeu por todas as eternidades.

Nesse momento ouviram passos pesados, de várias pessoas, andando no corredor. E eles não precisavam que ninguém lhes dissessem que eram os guardas, vindo busca-los para o julgamento. A mão de Rony segurou com mais força a de Hermione, que, assim que a pesada porta se abriu, fechou os olhos.

**XXX**

Hermione acordou com um grito, se sentando na cama. Ela olhou em volta, estava na cama de Rony, os dois à salvo na Toca. O dia nascia, calmo e belo. Mesmo assim, lágrimas teimavam em descer por seu rosto, e uma dor parecia tomar todo seu peito. Acordado pelo grito, Rony se sentou preocupado na cama, e ao ver o estado de Hermione a abraçou com força. Ela o abraçou como nunca abraçara antes, como se novos guardas se aproximassem para separa-los.

-Shh, acalme-se.- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, passando a mão em seus cabelos. O toque dele era tão bom, que ela sentiu como se tivessem tirado um peso de seu peito.- Você está tremendo, o que houve?

-Foi horrível!- ela disse por entre soluços.- Oh, Rony.

-Eu estou aqui, não se preocupe, foi só um pesadelo.

-Não foi um pesadelo.- o choro dela recomeçou com mais força que nunca.

-Foi outra visão?- ele perguntou amargurado, e ela fez que sim com a cabeça.- Droga, eu só queria poder fazer alguma coisa para parar isso! Mas, Fred e Jorge disseram que não tem antíduto, aqueles idiotas. Eu ainda os mato!

-Não, Rony. - Hermione pediu.- Apenas fique comigo. É disso que eu preciso, de você.

-Bem, isso é bem fácil de conseguir.- Rony sorriu, beijando-a para acalma-la. A pior coisa para ele era vê-la naquele estado e não poder fazer nada.- Afinal, eu já sou todo seu. E já faz muito tempo, se ainda não sabe.

-Bobo.- ela disse baixinho, um leve sorriso espalhando por seus lábios. Só Rony para faze-la sorrir em uma hora como aquela.

**N/A**- A cena dos dois juntos no quarto, a do 'Lumos e Nox', eu tirei do filme francês 'Eterno Amor'. É lindo! Estão gostando? Sabe que eu até que gostei desse capítulo! Quero agradecer os comentários hoje, estou animada! **Ara Potter**, o Rony não foi lindo nesse capítulo? Bom, eu adoro HL, então estou feliz que você esteja gostando, mesmo que eu não ache que vai dar nada nos livros... hunf... **Luisão**, obrigada! Ah, um comentário é sempre um comentário, hahahahah. Você andava sumido, hein? **Innis Winter**, outra que eu trouxe para o mundo dos HL! Sim, eles são lindinhos juntos, não são? Oh, eu também adorei aquela cena DG do lustre, sabia que tem um rolo enorme por trás disso? Ops, acho que falei demais hehehhe. E você ainda quer bater no Rony? Por mim, acho que perdoava ele. Ah, e é claro que você também está perdoada! **Ana Lúcia**, desculpa se te decepcionei sobre onde o Rony estava, eu fiz mto mistério? Eu achei que ia ficar muito drama se na lembrança eles fossem capturados _e_ o Rony tipo batesse a cabeça perdesse a memória e fosse atropelado pelo Noitêbus (sim, tenho uma cabeça para inventar desgraças) em um capítulo só. Quanto ao Harry, o próximo capítulo HL vai mostrar um pouco mais sobre ele. E os pares do Fred e do Jorge, ainda não me esqueci delas!

Beijos e COMENTEM, Mary.


	15. Encontros e Desencontros

Capítulo 15

**Encontros e Desencontros**

**N/A- **Esse capítulo ficou maior que o normal porque... bem, vocês vão ver no fim. Aproveitem!

Gina passou o dia sentada em uma grande pedra na beira do lago, perto de sua casa. Ela dizia para si mesma estar ali para pensar, mas sabia também que queria se esconder, e ela se sentia segura ali. Queria se esconder não apenas de Harry, mas de Luna e Hermione também. Elas estavam certas, ela não podia continuar enganando Harry. As palavras de Hermione continuavam em sua cabeça 'Só não se magoe, e principalmente não magoe a ele' . Ela não queria magoar ninguém, mas tudo acontecera tão rápido! E se terminasse com Harry, e escolhesse o Malfoy? E daí? Ele provavelmente riria dela se tentasse qualquer coisa. Ou pior, a ignoraria. Tortura também seria uma opção? Possível.

'Por que, de todos os homens do mundo, tinha que ser Draco Malfoy?' pensou amargurada. Ele sempre fora um tratante inútil! Mas, ela também pensara isso dele antes, em suas visões. Só para mais tarde ele se declarar para ela, e salvar sua vida. Será que embaixo daquela carcaça asquerosa interior, porque exteriormente só tinha o que agradecer, Malfoy era uma boa pessoa? Sorriu, sentindo seu coração disparar. Estava agindo como uma boba. Ou como uma pessoa...

-Apaixonada.- murmurou com um leve sorriso, antes de esconder o rosto nas mãos. Não, não, não! Aquilo era muito confuso. Pensou em Harry, nem um traço de sorriso passou por seus lábios. Pensou nele no trabalho, e nem apenas uma pontinha de saudade e tristesa apareceu. Pensou em Draco, e imediatamente sentiu-se trêmula, aquecida por dentro, o rosto se transformando com um sorriso.- Arghhh!- gritou.

Ela se deitou na grama, observando os galhos da árvore que lhe faziam sombra. Será que valia a pena arriscar? Ou seria melhor ficar com Harry e esperar? Quem disse que eles se casariam? Ela sempre pensara nisso, mas fora antes. Agora, não conseguia nem pensar em beijar Harry, quanto mais _casar_. Pensou nos pais, juntos a tanto tempo! Haviam se casado quando eram um pouco mais velhos do que ela. E eram felizes até hoje, ela podia ver um brilho nos olhos de sua mãe toda vez que seu pai aparecia. Ela nunca vira o pai triste perto de sua mãe. Não havia a menor dúvida que eles haviam nascido um para o outro.

'Mas, eu pensava o mesmo sobre o Harry e eu.' ela pensou tristemente. Como já estava escurecendo, resolveu voltar para casa. Encontrou sua mãe na cozinha, e sentou-se em uma cadeira, indecisa se devia lhe contar alguma coisa. Sem se segurar perguntou:

-Mamãe, você e o papai se amam mesmo, não é?

-Seu pai e eu fomos feitos um para o outro, Gina. - a Sra. Weasley respondeu surpresa, se virando para a filha.- Por que pergunta?

-Nada. Eu só estava pensando.- Gina falou depressa, abaixando a cabeça sem se atrever a olhar sua mãe nos olhos.- Mas... e se você descobrisse que ele não é o amor de sua vida? Que existe outra pessoa com quem talvez...

-Talvez?- a Sra. Weasley insentivou a filha.

-Talvez você pertença! - Gina desabafou.- Alguém com quem deseja desde sempre, do fundo de seu coração, ficar junto. E se você achasse que era alguém, para depois descobrir que era outro? E se você o amasse mais do que jamais amou o primeiro?- Gina perguntou aflita.- O que faria? Jogaria tudo para o alto em busca desse amor impossível, ou ficaria com alguém que você ama, mas não ama o bastante?

-Querida, acho que não estamos mais falando de seu pai e de mim.- a Sra. Weasley respondeu carinhosa, sentando-se ao lado de Gina.- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Harry?

-Acho... acho que eu estou apenas confusa.- Gina respondeu rapidamente, tentando não chorar.- Só isso. Não aconteceu nada.

-Bem, se você quiser falar sobre isso, sabe que estou aqui.- a Sra. Weasley sorriu bondosamente para a filha, sabendo que embora ela negasse, havia algo errado. A Sra. Weasley se levantou, voltando para perto da panela, para não deixar a comida queimar. - Gina, querida.

Gina parou na porta da cozinha, estava voltando para seu quarto, quando ouviu a voz da mãe.

-Que foi, mãe?

-Bem, acho que tenho uma resposta para sua pergunta.- a gorducha senhora se virou, sorrindo para a filha.- Não importa quem você ame, desde que seja de todo o coração.

-Obrigada, mamãe.- Gina sorriu, correndo para abraça-la.

A ruiva ficou acordada até tarde aquela noite, mas Harry não apareceu. Pelas dez uma coruja chegou com um bilhete que dizia que ficara preso no trabalho, e não sabia que horas iria chegar. Gina não ficou muito animada, pretendia ser honesta com Harry e terminar tudo aquela noite mesmo. Mas, não podia fazer isso de madrugada, depois que o coitado voltasse de um dia exaustivo no trabalho. E acabou adormecendo na sala de visitas, encolhida na velha e confortável poltrona verde-musgo, perto da onde Luna lia entretida o Pasquim.

**XXX**

Era o meio da noite, e o castelo estava quieto e parado. Gina se levantou silenciosamente, era mesmo uma sorte não precisar dividir o quarto com seu marido. Segurando uma vela, acordou Luna que dormia em uma cama pequena na extremidade do quarto. A loira abriu os olhos, olhando-a como se estivesse acordada o tempo todo.

-Luna... - Gina gaguejou, o que estava fazendo era loucura! Mas, precisava fazer. E a única que podia ajuda-la era Luna.- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Luna se sentou na cama, atenta. Gina sorriu, nem parecia que estavam tendo uma conversa aos cochichos no meio da noite.

-Claro, milady.

-Você é minha melhor amiga, a única em quem posso confiar.- Gina falou desesperada, e Luna abaixou a cabeça - Apenas quero que guarde meu segredo. É muito importante, se não nem iria envolvê-la nisso.

-Eu guardarei senhora, para sempre. Nisso pode confiar em mim.

-Você sabe que Duque Malfoy foi ferido dois dias atrás, salvando minha vida? Pois bem, ele não está melhorando.- a voz de Gina soou preocupada e enrolada de choro.- Está com febre, os médicos acham que ele quebrou alguma coisa. Alguns acham que ele não vai viver.- e com isso Gina caiu no choro.

-Você gosta dele, não gosta?- Luna perguntou de uma forma calma, não era uma acusação ou uma revolta. Era apenas a confirmação de algo.

-Gosto.- Gina soluçou- Eu o achava um idiota! Mas, ele me disse coisas que ninguém nunca tinha me dito. Ele foi gentil comigo, e então salvou minha vida! E pode morrer por isso! Eu não podia ficar parada, Luna. Foi por isso que ontem chamei a Irmã Hermione aqui, ela chegou essa tarde para me auxiliar.

-Foi ela quem salvou seu irmão, antes dele voltar para a guerra, não é? - Luna perguntou.

-Sim, ela salvou o Rony quando todos acharam que ele não viveria um dia a mais. Harry estava arrazado, já se amaldiçoava por ter mandado o melhor amigo para morrer na guerra. Todos dizem que a cura de Rony foi um milagre! Por isso pedi a ela que me ajudasse com o Malfoy. E ela me ensinou, só que... - Gina exitou, com medo de assustar Luna.

-Sim?

-Ela usou _magia_ para fazer isso. Magia de verdade. Ela me deu a lista de ingredientes, mas ainda não consegui tudo. É para isso que peço sua ajuda, Luna. Não precisa se envolver, se não quiser. Sei o quanto é perigoso. Mas, eu preciso tentar, se salvou meu irmão, talvez salve Draco...

-Magia?- e para a surpresa de Gina, Luna sorria com os olhos brilhando. - Ah, então foi isso! Eu sempre soube que existia algo por aí, mesmo que as pessoas não acreditassem em mim. Elas diziam que eu era maluca, mas eu sabia!

-Então, você vai me ajudar?- Gina perguntou feliz e esperançosa.

-Por nossa amizade e o pelo seu amor por ele. - Luna sorriu em resposta.

Elas saíram no meio da noite, Luna conduziu Gina cuidadosamente pelo castelo silencioso e deserto. Elas usavam as passagens dos criados, discretas, escondidas e escuras. Se fossem vistas, não queriam nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Elas foram até as gigantescas despensas do castelo, no pomar, até a pequena despensa de medicamentos do rei, e até no lago do castelo para conseguir a língua de salamandra que tanto precisavam. Luna se mostrou muito boa em encontrar determinados ingredientes, inclusive a salamandra.

Escondidas em uma sala vazia e pouco usada do castelo, elas cozinharam tudo em um caldeirão dentro da lareira, mexendo e seguindo todas as indicações que a Irmã Hermione escrevera para Gina, em um pedaço de pergaminho. Já era quase manhã quando haviam terminado.

-Está pronto.- Gina falou para Luna, vendo a coloração esverdeada da poção. Luna que estivera observando o horizonte, pela grande janela da sala, se virou como se despertasse.- Bem em tempo. Logo teremos que ir nos depedir de Harry e dos cavaleiros. Vem, vamos!

E mais silenciosamente ainda, elas chegaram até o alojamento das visitas, onde ficava o quarto de Draco, no fim do corredor. Quando entraram o lugar estava vazio, uma vela ardia embaixo de uma cruz, ao lado da cama dele. Draco estava adormecido, delirando em sua febre. Ao vê-lo naquele estado Gina sentiu um aperto no coração, parecera que nunca fora triste até aquele momento. Vê-lo ferido, morrendo, era a pior sensação que já sentira. Era como se a dor dele fosse dela também, só que em Gina doía em dobro. Além de doer por ele, doía por saber que ela fora a causa daquilo.

-Malfoy.- ela sussurrou delicadamente, para acorda-lo. - Malfoy... Draco...

Ele abriu os olhos levemente e sorriu.

-Finalmente um sonho bom!- ele murmurou delirante.

-Não é um sonho.- Gina sorriu, cutucando-o. - Vamos, acorde. Você precisa tomar o remédio se quiser ficar bom.

-Se não é um sonho, o que faz aqui?- ele murmurou ainda delirante.- Sua Alteza... Gina, disse que me odiava. Ela jamais veria me ver, mesmo sendo ela a minha cura. Eu me sentia morto antes de conhece-la, e agora morro sem ela.

-Você não vai morrer.- Gina afirmou, e se virou com firmesa para Luna, que estava um pouco mais afastada.- Me ajude a levanta-lo.

E juntas, com alguma resistencia de Draco, conseguiram senta-lo na cama. Ao contato, elas podiam sentir o calor da pele dele por causa da febre alta. Seu corpo todo suava, e ele delirava. Pela camisa de gola aberta, elas podiam ver os grandes hematomas que cobriam o peito dele. Ele devia estar com uma grande hemorragia, e não havia nada que os médicos pudessem fazer. Por isso, com toda a coragem que possuía, mesmo com medo de envenena-lo, Gina forçou Draco a beber toda a poção que havia preparado.

-Sou eu, Gina. Por favor, beba!- ela pedia por entre lágrimas.

-Ela disse que me odiava.- ele argumentava por entre os goles.- E ela tem razão! Eu fui um idiota. Mas, eu não sabia ser de outro jeito, eu nunca havia sentido aquilo antes! Quando eu vi aquele lustre cair... foi como se o meu coração tivesse parado. Minha sorte foi ter feito o que fiz, os poucos dias que a tive perto de mim foram os únicos que posso dizer que estive vivo. Não lameto mais morrer agora.

-Pare de falar besteiras!- ela gritou brava, virando o líquido na garganta dele e vendo-o engolir.- Você não vai morrer, prometo.

E com isso, ela o deixou deitar e adormecer de novo. Mas, quando ia se virar para entregar o cálice de poção vazio para Luna, sentiu a mão dele segurando seu pulso.

-Por favor, não me deixe.- ele pediu, mesmo de olhos fechados.- Não me deixe...

E mandado para longe todas as suas precauções, ela se sentou na cama ao lado dele, segurando sua mão. Com a outra acariciava delicadamente os cabelos loiros dele, podia sentir a febre dele baixando lentamente.

-Sabe, agora que ele não parece mais ruim e metido, até que eu gosto dele. - Luna falou sorrindo, e Gina sorriu de volta. A loira então, abaixou a cabeça séria. - Alteza, agora é a minha vez de lhe pedir um favor.

-O que foi, Luna?- Gina perguntou surpresa.

-A senhora seguiu seu coração vindo aqui esta noite, ignorando a tudo e a todos. Agora está na hora de eu seguir o meu. Eu prometi guardar seu segredo, Alteza. E vou guarda-lo, não importa o quê. Mas, como agora sei que também ama, sei que vai entender o que peço. Preciso partir, não posso dizer para onde e nem por quem, apenas que é pelo homem que amo.

-Você...- Gina gaguejou surpresa.

-Por favor, não pergunte.- Luna pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tudo bem, Luna.- Gina sorriu.- Faça o que acha que é certo.

-Obrigada!- Luna sorriu feliz como Gina nunca a vira antes.

-E Luna!- Gina chamou, quando a loira já estava na porta.- Boa sorte e... cuide bem dele. Quem quer que seja.

-Eu vou. Adeus, Alteza. Se algo acontecer comigo quero que saiba, apesar de tudo é minha melhor amiga e jamais quis vê-la triste. Fico feliz por ter entendido como o amor pode ser traiçoeiro e confuso algumas vezes, mas que também, ele nunca erra em suas escolhas. Por mais desesperadas e impossíveis que possam parecer.

E com isso ela fechou a porta. Gina suspirou, teria que partir assim que o sol nascesse, para se despedir do marido e dos cavalheiros, desejando-lhes boa sorte. Deitou-se na cama ainda segurando a mão de Draco, sentindo-se feliz e mais tranqüila ao perceber que a poção realmente estava funcionando.

**XXX**

Quando Gina acordou em sua sala, já era de manhã. Ela se espreguiçou, estava um pouco dolorida, mas também estava feliz. Draco estava bem! Ela não sabia exatamente porque, mas a idéia de não tê-lo visto morrer, mesmo que tenha contecido a séculos atrás, ainda parecia deixa-la feliz. Do lado de fora ela podia ver um céu azul e claro de domingo. Ficou de pé, ainda precisava conversar com Harry. Não podia viver uma mentira, e mante-lo em outra. Se ela tinha alguém, um amor de verdade, ele também deveria ter um em algum lugar. Não seria justo mante-lo afastado de quem quer que fosse, como não seria justo consigo mesma viver sobre a sombra de um gigantesco 'Se...', que, sabia, jamais a deixaria em paz.

Não vendo mais Luna ali, se levantou para ir até a cozinha, mas só encontrou apenas seus pais na mesa. Eles conversavam entusiasmados e felizes, como dois adolescentes. Ela sorriu, lembrando-se das palavras de sua mãe no dia anterior.

-Bom dia!- disse sorrindo, dando um beijo no pai.

-O que houve, que ficou tão feliz assim?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou desconfiada.

-Uma boa noite de sono, só isso.- Gina deu de ombros, mordendo uma torrada amanteigada.

-Eu queria conseguir dormir tão bem quanto você.- Rony resmungou sonolento, aparecendo na porta.- Hermione teve outra daquelas 'aparições'...

-Visões.- Gina o corrigiu.

-O que seja.- ele deu de ombros, se sentando ao lado da irmã.- Eu só sei que ela acordou gritando essa manhã. Eu consegui acalma-la e faze-la dormir de novo. Ela disse que passou dias lá, tendo que ler preces em voz alta, ou algo assim.

-A Hermione era freira.- Gina falou, relembrando seu sonho.

-É, isso aí. Então, não podíamos ficar juntos... Ah, o maior drama.- Rony resmungou, então se virou para Gina.- Suas visões com o Harry são assim também?

Gina engoliu com força, arranhando toda a garganta, para não ter que tossir todo o leite que estava tomando. O que ela iria dizer para Rony?

-Eu preciso que alguém passe no Beco Diagonal, para mim. Comprar algumas coisas.- a Sra. Weasley falou depressa, notando a confusão da filha.

-Eu vou!- Gina gritou rapidamente, antes que seu pai pudesse abrir a boca.

-Então vamos juntos.- Rony falou- Preciso mesmo ir procurar uma coisa.

-Você não vai ir lá para brigar com o Fred e o Jorge, vai?- a Sra. Weasley ralhou desconfiada, começando a tirar a louça suja da mesa.

-Bem que eu queria.- Rony murmurou sombriamente.- Mas, a loja deles cresceu tanto que se eles ficarem lá ou são venerados ou assassinados. Acho que eu me identifico mais com o segundo grupo, mas...

-Rony!- a Sra. Weasley se virou furiosa.- Nunca mais fale algo assim!

-Desculpe, mamãe. Bem, eu vou lá com a Gina então. Fazer algo que preciso.- Rony falou se levantando.

-Mamãe.- Gina sussurrou se aproximando.- O Harry ainda não levantou?

-Não, querida. Ele chegou muito tarde ontem. Acho que nem acorda para o almoço, guardo algo para ele comer depois não se preocupe.

-Certo.

-Quer que eu avise que você quer conversar com ele?

-Eu... bem, não. Não precisa, eu me viro.- e com isso pegou com sua mãe a lista de coisas para comprar, e foi se trocar.

Quando já estava descendo a escada, porém, sentiu-se tonta e precisou se apoiar no corrimão.

-Você está bem, Gina?- Rony perguntou preocupado, descendo as escadas até ela. - Opa! - precisou segura-la no colo para ela não cair.

-Só um pouco tonta.

-Se eu ganhasse um galeão toda vez que escutasse isso, nos últimos tempos estaria rico.- Rony resmungou. Mas, Gina não conseguiu ouvir mais nada, o mundo escurecendo a sua volta.

**XXX**

Quando Gina abriu os olhos, o sol já nascia no horizonte. Ela sentiu seu braço formigando, havia caído no sono ainda de mãos dadas com Draco. Ele dormia pacificamente, e pelo contato com a pele dele podia sentir que a febre havia passado. Ela se levantou, retirando sua mão da mão dele, mexendo-a para reativar a circulação. Observou-o com um sorriso, ele era mesmo bonito. Parecia até uma criança adormecida, tão tranqüilo.

Saiu da cama o mais cuidadosamente possível, e já estava quase na porta quando ele acordou, como se soubesse que ela estava partindo.

-O que aconteceu?- ele murmurou confuso, se sentando.- Alteza? O que faz tentando fugir do meu quarto?

-Eu... - Gina se virou corada, lembrando-se das palavras delirantes dele, querendo ouvi-las de novo.- Bem, você salvou minha vida e quase morreu por causa disso. Só não morreu porque...

-Você salvou minha vida.- ele completou, esfregando os olhos.- Agora me lembro de algo assim. Algumas vezes parece que foi um sonho, outras... minha mão está formigando.

-É porque eu caí no sono a segurando.- Gina sorriu, se aproximando e sentando timidamente na cama, ao lado dele.

-E por que fez isso?- ele perguntou com o sorriso mais charmoso que ela o vira dar até então.

-Porque você me pediu.

-E porque salvou minha vida? Eu pedi também?

-Vamos dizer que você não precisou.- ela respondeu se virando para olha-lo. Eles estavan muito próximos, e ela fechou para beija-lo, o coração descompassado, a boca ansiando pela boca dele. Oh, como ela desejara isso nos últimos dias, seja no passado ou no presente. - Eu te amo...- ela murmurou e estava quase tocando-o, quando ele se afastou.

-Obrigado.- ele murmurou, subtamente seco.

-De nada. - ela respondeu confusa. Ele nem olhava mais para ela, encarava os lençóis como se não os tivesse vendo, perdido em pensamentos. - Eu também queria te agradecer por ter me salvado e...

-Não foi nada, Alteza.- ele a cortou, ainda sem encara-la.

-O que foi? Por que está bravo comigo?

-Você já fez o que precisava fazer.- ele interrompeu-a novamente, olhando-a friamente.- Agora pode ir.

-O quê?- ela perguntou confusa. O que estava acontecendo? Em um dia ele dizia que a amava, salvava sua vida, dois dias depois se declarava, delirante verdade, mas não deixava de ser uma declaração. E de repente ele dizia que ela 'podia' ir?

-Alteza, não tem mais nada a fazer aqui. Agradeço sua preocupação e cuidado, mas é hora de ir. Digo com todo respeito. Adeus.

Gina sentiu um nó na garganta, cada batida de seu coração parecia uma pancada que recebia no peito, deixando-o dolorido e a respiração difícil. Trêmula, e sem palavras, ela se levantou sob o olhar frio dele. E sem entender, sem saber o que falar, saiu lentamente do quarto. Queria falar com Luna, mas ela havia partido. Foi só em seu quarto, quando se deitou em sua cama, que começou a chorar. Ela o amara, achando que era correspondida, para depois descobrir de que não passava de uma garota ingênua. E aquilo doeu ainda mais nela.

**XXX**

-Gina, Gina!- Rony a chamava, dando tapinhas em seu rosto.

-O que foi?- Gina perguntou abrindo os olhos. Ela estava novamente nas escadas da Toca, caída no colo de Rony. Rapidamente secou as lágrimas que teimavam escorrer.

-Você desmaiou, alguma novidade nisso?- Rony perguntou aborrecido, pondo-a de pé. - Quantas vezes você já desmaiou?

-Eu não sei, umas cinco, por que?

-Igual a Hermione. Bem, vocês tem no máximo mais cinco desmaios, depois: livres!

-Mais cinco?- Gina repetiu agoniada. Será que se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy e levar um pé na bunda, uma vez só, não era o bastante?

-Vem, temos que ir para o Beco Diagonal, hoje é domingo e algumas lojas fecham mais cedo, lembra?- Rony a chamou de volta para a realidade.

Logo eles aparatavam no Beco Diagonal. O lugar estava meio vazio, a algumas lojas estavam fechadas. A maioria porém continuava recendo os vários trausentes, em busca de artigos mágicos. Rony se virou preocupado para Gina:

-Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

-Tenho.- ela respondeu tristemente. Aquele dia tinha começado tão bem! O que fizera Draco agir daquela maneira? Será que ela confundira as coisas?

-Bem, não se preocupe em voltar comigo para casa.- Rony continuou.- Eu posso demorar para achar o que estou procurando. Se precisar de ajuda, bem... o Harry está em casa, você sabe.

-Obrigada, Rony.- Gina murmurou revirando os olhos, e com um aceno o ruivo continuou seu caminho.

Tristemente, Gina foi na direção oposta, procurando tudo o que sua mãe pusera na lista. Entrou primeiro no Empório das Corujas, para comprar comida a Errol e Pinchitinho (o que devia ser trabalho do Rony, já que a coruja era dele!). Draco dissera que a amava, pedira para ela ficar ao lado dele, e de repente, quando ela se declarara, ele a expulsara? 'Será que estava brincando comigo?', pensou na fila da farmácia. 'Quem sabe ele apenas queria me conquistar, como um desafio, e quando conseguiu... como eu fui burra!'

-Burra! Burra! Burra!- sussurrava baixinho, a caminho da livraria para comprar um novo livro de receitas. O que ela estivera pensando? Draco Malfoy, mesmo no passado, apaixonado por ela? Aquelas lembranças deviam apenas servir para mostrar o que aconteceria se tentasse qualquer coisa com outro, que não Harry. Onde andara com a cabeça? Terminar com Harry para ficar com Malfoy?! Afinal, sua primeira lembrança não fora de seu casamento com Harry? Então, era para _eles_ ficarem juntos. Certo?

Só acordou quando trombou em alguma coisa. Quando levantou os olhos percebeu que não fora em _alguma coisa_, fora em _alguém_. E para seu pesadelo, alguém muito conhecido, em quem tinha pensado o dia inteiro na verdade.

-Olha por onde anda, Weasley!- Draco Malfoy, em toda sua glória, exclamou parecendo aborrecido.

Gina abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Sentia suas pernas e suas mãos tremerem como nunca antes, seu coração batia descompassado, havia um sentimento de excitação e alegria misturados espalhado por todo seu corpo. Parecia que até a ponta de seus cabelos estavam sentindo o nervosismo e a felicidade de se encontrar com Draco Malfoy.

-Que foi?- ele sorriu, cruzando os braços.- Agora além de Weasley é muda também?

-Eu... eu sei falar.- ela engasgou, por dentro se xingava mentalmente por estar sendo tão idiota! O que ela esperava que ele fizesse, a puxasse e beijasse? Não nessa vida. E aparentememente nem em outra.

-Que bom, pelo menos isso, não é mesmo?- ele riu, depois sacudiu a cabeça.- Que foi? Nunca me viu antes?

'Vi até demais.' Gina pensou, sacudindo a cabeça, tentando ter algum controle sobre sua voz, mesmo que não tivesse pelo resto de seu corpo.

-Desculpe, eu estava distraída.- Gina falou, desviando os olhos dele, mas não por muito tempo. Sem resistir, deu uma espiadinha no rosto dele.

-Eu percebi.- ele resmungou, descruzando os braços.- Weasleys... quando você acha que eles já são estranhos o suficiente, eles te aparecem com alguma coisa nova.

-Eu não sou estranha, só estava distraída!- Gina replicou, sacudindo as sacolas no rosto dele, uma mão no quadril.- Ou você é tão cego que não notou?

-Aí está! Uma verdadeira Weasley. Vermelha e nervosinha! Pelo menos é mais esperta que o irmão, deve ser o orgulho da sua família!

-Sou, diferentemente de você, não é mesmo?

-O que sabe de minha família?

-Nada, por sorte! - ela exclamou, não conseguia se controlar. Era mais forte que ela. Gina parecia _precisar _discutir com ele.

-Então, continue sem saber.- ele murmurou, dando as costas e indo embora.

-Como... como se eu quisesse saber alguma coisa!- Gina gritou, sentindo-se desmanchar de tristesa, ao ver sua única chance de conversar com ele ir embora.

Malfoy não respondeu, nem se virou, apenas levantou a mão em um breve adeus de uma maneira muito charmosa. E com um peso enorme no coração, que fazia todas as suas compras em sua mãos parecerem leves, ela o viu partir. Suspirou tristemente. Ótimo, se desentendera com ele no passado, e agora brigara com ele no futuro! Uma relação tão perfeita! Talvez fosse o certo, talvez ela devesse mesmo ficar com Harry. Mas, se fosse assim, por que se sentia tão triste?

-Tudo bem, você provavelmente não vai mais vê-lo mesmo.- Gina falou para si mesma, dando de ombros desolada.

-A senhorita está falando daquele rapaz?- uma velinha perguntou da porta da Floreios e Borrões, Gina viu que ela vestia o uniforme de atendente.

-É. Draco Malfoy.- Gina concordou tristemente.

-Por quê? A srta. quer voltar a vê-lo?

-Sim, muito.- Gina admitiu.- Mas, não sei como.

-Pois bem, tenho boas notícias para a senhorita. O Sr. Malfoy vem aqui todas as tardes. Recentemente ele se tornou um dos sócios da Floreios e Borrões. Chega lá pelas quatro e saí às seis, veio esta manhã apenas para visitar. Se quiser, pode vir vê-lo mais tarde, ele apenas foi buscar alguns papéis em casa, e depois volta.

Os olhos de Gina brilharam de alegria, quando sentiu-se cheia de nova esperança. Malfoy ia lá todos os dias, ela podia ir lá todos os dias! Eles iriam se encontrar! Uma coisa que sempre a preocupara, desde que se apaixonara por ele, era como poderia vê-lo. Ele não trabalhava, não estudava, não frequentava os mesmos lugares que ela, e definitivamente não possuiam amigos em comum. Mas, agora! Uma chance inteiramente nova que estendia a mão para ela.

-Oh, muito obrigada!- ela exclamou, abraçando a senhora.- Obrigada mesmo!

-Disponha, criança. Queria que todos os nossos fregueses fossem assim tão fáceis de contentar. Mas, diga, precisa de alguma outra coisa?

-Sim, sim.- Gina se apressou a dizer, checando a lista de sua mãe novamente.- Preciso do livro : 'A Magia por trás da Culinária Inglesa'.

-Siga-me.- a senhora sorriu.

-Oh, muito obrigada! - Gina murmurou feliz, sem conseguir se controlar, seguindo-a para dentro da loja. Aquele era realmente um domingo perfeito!

**N/A-** O Draco não ia aparecer, mas como me pediram tanto! Espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que foi pouco, mas como ele não ia aparecer, já foi alguma coisa. E por que será que o Draco da lembrança se afastou da Gina? Hein? Hein? E o que será que a Luna está aprontando? Descubram no próximo capítulo, hehehe! Muito obrigada pelos comentários, gente! **Ara Potter**, espero que tenha gostado do Draco, embora ele tenha sido um pouco grosso com a Gina, mas ele ainda não sabe que gosta dela, então não é culpa dele. Quanto ao mistério do passado, está apenas piorando. Mas, posso dizer que o lustre e ele tê-la mandado embora não relacionados, hehehe. **Innis Winter**, vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para descobrir sobre o lustre. Mas, você disse que estava gostando da Luna, e é sobre ela o próximo capítulo. E o que achou do Draco finalmente ter aparecido? Um pouco curto, mas eu adoro ele mesmo malvado! Hehehe. **Luisão**, estou mto feliz que tenha gostado do meu capítulo Rony e Hermione. Bem dramático, né? Eu adoro um drama, mesmo quando não quero fazer um drama. Vai entender? E a Gina, e a Luna? O que a Luna vai aprontar? Bem, no próximo capítulo você descobre... **Ana Lúcia**, quanto aos pares do Fred e do Jorge, eles vão aparecer no capítulo 18 e no Prólogo. Sim, já tenho tudo planejado. Não é um grande misério, mas é bonitinho, espero que você goste. Achou uma foto da Luna? O nome da atriz é Evanna Lynch, e ela é a perfeita Luna! A voz, o jeito calmo, tudo! Eu adorei ela. No quinto livro tambpem achei que a Luna ia ficar com o Harry, mas infelizmente... bem, eu adoro o livro seis quando ele pede para ela ir ao Baile do Clube Slug com ela. Porque, até o Pirraça sabe que _Potty loves Loony_! **Maira Daróz**, lindinha a cena das flores, não é? Fico imaginando ele perdido escolhendo, então levando tudo. Hahaha. Quanto ao capítulo passado, eu gosto de tirar um pedaço da fala da personagem, quando dá, e colocar como o título. O título desse capítulo é o nome de um filme que adorei, e que serviu direitinho. **Chris Granger**, sim! Você pegou o espírito da fic! Minha idéia inicial era uma fic de universo alternativo, mas preferi escrever assim porque já tenho uma fic de universo alternativo, chama _Drácula_. Propagandas a parte, espero que tenha gostado do Draco! Eu AMO o Draco! É isso, pessoas. Beijos, Mary.


	16. Outra Parte Sua

**N/A**- Vocês não sabem que escritora (sem me achar muito!) dedicada eu sou! Eu tive uma idéia no meio do shopping, mas precisava verificar um detalhe no livro 6 em português (porque o meu é em inglês), então eu entrei em uma livraria só para descobrir que TODOS os livros 6 estava empilhados na vitrine. Silenciosamente, e o mais discreta possível me aproximei, e com todo cuidado do mundo peguei o primeiro volume do topo. Para quê? Eu podia ter puxado o último que dava na mesma. A pilha inteira (e eu digo que era uma pilha enorme!), caiu em cima de mim. Enquanto eu abraçava os livros tentando não fazer baruho e nem rasga-los, a pilha de outros livros ao lado, resolveu se revoltar contra mim também! Imaginem 200 livros da vitrine caindo em cima de você no meio de uma livraria lotada. Dá para perceber como foi divertido para todos, menos para mim (que ainda tentava segurar alguns livros para que não caíssem no chão), e para a atendente. E no final eu nem levei nada. Pois bem, esse foi meu final de semana. Burrice? Sem dúvida, mas muita dedicação também. Por isso, espero que aproveitem!

Capítulo 16

**Outra Parte Sua**

Luna estava sentada confortavelmente em uma das poltronas na sala de visitas da Toca, a seu lado estava um vidro de spray contra Wracksputs que ela espirrava a cada quinze minutos, para que eles não atrapalhassem sua leitura do Pasquim. Gina havia adormecido na poltrona verde-musgo, e respirava inquieta em seus sonhos. Luna imaginava o que a ruiva poderia estar sonhando. Foi quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta de entrada, e abaixando seus Espectroques olhou para ver quem estava entrado. Já era tarde da noite, e todos estavam dormindo. Quem faria uma vista aquela hora? Para sua surpresa viu que era Ronald, ele estava vermelho e com a varinha trazia vários vasos de flores para dentro da casa.

-O que você está fazendo? É uma festa surpresa?- Luna perguntou, e com um enorme barulho o vaso que Rony levitava caiu no chão, partindo no meio.

-Ai, Luna, que susto!- ele exclamou, colocando a mão sobre o peito.- Achei que fosse a Hermione.

-São para ela essas flores?- Luna perguntou, observando as tentativas frustadas do ruivo para emendar o vaso quebrado.

-Ai, droga! Nunca fui bom nesse feitiço... É, são para ela. Para pedir desculpas, pela briga de ontem a noite.

- A Hermione vai adorar.- Luna sorriu, e com um aceno de varinha emendou o vaso para ele. - Eu adoraria que alguém me desse flores.

-Ah, er...- Rony gaguejou corando.- As mulheres geralmente gostam, pelo menos é o que minha mãe sempre diz... mas, você acha que ela vai me perdoar?

-A Hermione te ama, sempre amou. Mesmo quando em Hogwarts você saia com aquela outra menina. A Hermione sempre ficava muito triste. Antes ela chorava quando ficava perto de você, e agora chora porque tem que viver longe de você. Os dois são um pouco confusos de vez em quando.- Luna riu.

-Ah, obrigado.- Rony murmurou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-Você quer ajuda para levar as flores?- Luna perguntou, e Rony suspirou de alívio.

-Ah, quero sim! A Hermione está no meu quarto não está?

-Ela passou a tarde toda lá dentro.

-Então, é para lá mesmo que nós vamos. - Rony disse e com a varinha começou a levar um vaso, e com a mão outro.

Luna levantou, com um feitiço, três vasos de uma vez. 'Agora descobri porque ela foi parar na Corvinal', Rony pensou com seu orgulho um pouco ferido. Em pouco tempo os dois haviam conseguido levar todos os vasos, e Luna os distribuíra por todo o patamar da escada, ajeitando-os.

-Pronto, não foi muito complicado.- ela sorriu.

-Obrigado.- Rony disse, parecendo um pouco esverdeado, passando a mão pelo cabelo sem parar.- Luna, o que eu digo para ela?!- ele sussurrou desesperado.

-Diga a verdade.

-Mas, e se não for o bastante? E se ela estiver brava de verdade comigo?

-Você ama a Hermione e quer ficar com ela, e isso é tudo o que ela quer ouvir. Não tem risco. - Luna sorriu, começando a descer a escada, enquanto ele parecia ficar mais confiante, e já estava quase no outro andar, quando o ouviu chamando-a.

-Luna, obrigado por tudo.- ele disse.- Você é realmente uma grande amiga.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, continuando seu caminho. Finalmente parecia ter encontrado seu lugar. Tudo parecia estar dando certo na sua vida, exceto por um detalhe. Um pequeno detalhe muito importante para ela. E sem pensar direito, parou em frente a porta do quarto dele. Harry ainda não voltara do Ministério da Magia, suspirou cansada, caminhando para o próprio quarto, e foi só deitar na cama que adormeceu.

**XXX**

Luna sentia um grande peso sobre o coração, parada do lado de fora do castelo observando o sol nascer e os soldados se armando e preparando os cavalos, prontos para partir. Sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrendo por sua bochecha e tratou de enxuga-la rápidamente, ao ver Harry se aproximando. Ela lhe fez uma mesura, que ele correspondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça e um sorriso disfarçado.

-A Rainha está pronta para me receber?- ele perguntou em voz alta, para todos ouvirem.

-Infelizmente a tristesa e preocupação da Rainha não a deixam ver ninguém.- Luna respondeu, sem faltar com a verdade. Gina estava triste e preocupada, mas não por Harry, e sim por Malfoy. Estava no quarto dele o que a impossibilitava de receber qualquer um, especialmente se esse um fosse Harry. Mas, ele não precisava saber disso, bastava pensar que era por causa dele. Ela mantinha sua promessa sem mentir e sem magoar ninguém.

-Muito bem, tenho um recado que quero que lhe entregue, se por favor puder me seguir.- Harry continuou, apontando para dentro do Castelo.

Luna o seguiu até uma de suas salas particulares, ela olhou em volta pensando em como aquele lugar ficaria triste sem ele.

-Oh, Luna.- ele murmurou a abraçando.- Fiquei imaginando se teríamos uma chance de conversarmos sozinhos ainda uma última vez. - e soltou parecendo preocupado. - Mesmo que eu não devesse...

-Eu entendo.- ela respondeu tristemente, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não, você não entendeu.- ele disse sério, erguendo o queixo dela, e olhando aqueles lindos olhos acinzentados cheios de lágrimas.- Eu não posso ficar perto de você numa hora como essa, porque tenho medo.

-Medo de quê?- ela engasgou, tentando não chorar.

-De... - ele gaguejou.- De me esquecer de que sou diferente, de que sou o rei.

-O quê?- ela perguntou confusa.

-Quando eu estou com a Gina vejo só de olhar para os olhos dela, o que está acontecendo lá fora. Ela sente medo, e nem mesmo todo o carinho que sente por mim consegue esconder isso. Então, eu me lembro de quem sou e o que tenho que fazer. Eu e ela até conversamos algumas vezes sobre a guerra, sobre táticas e estratégias. Mas, com você... com você Luna, tudo é diferente! Você parece não ver essa guerra! Ou não ter medo dela, não sei! Você é diferente e adorável do seu próprio jeito. E me faz esquecer que não sou mais uma pessoa rindo e se divertindo, ou admirando uma garota que não tem vergonha de ser quem é, e é tão sábia e bonita dessa maneira. Me faz esquecer de todas as responsabilidades que tenho por causa da Guerra contra Marvolo. Entende, Luna? Quando estamos juntos você me faz esquecer de quem eu sou.

-E qual é o problema disso?- ela perguntou com a voz enrolada.

-Que eu não posso me esquecer! - ele respondeu frustado.- Porque eu tenho que fazer o que tenho que fazer. Ir para essa guerra e lutar até o fim. Seja qual ele for.

-Mas, não quando estou com você. Não precisa se lembrar dessa parte.- ela sorriu, entendo e passando a mão no rosto dele.- Você é mais do que o Rei, que precisa salvar a todos. É um lado seu que você usa pouco, por causa das outras pessoas que querem vê-lo apenas como Rei. E é o lado seu que você usa quando está comigo.- ela se aproximou olhando-o no fundo dos olhos, seu sorriso aumentando.- Ainda é você mesmo!

Harry sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas, e ia se aproximar para beija-la, quando ouviu passos no corredor e cada um pulou para um lado da sala, bem a tempo pois um guerreiro entrou logo em seguida, sem bater na porta.

-Alteza, estamos prontos.- ele falou.

-Sim, obrigado Sir William.- Harry falou, tentando esconder a emoção que sentia. Então, se virou para Luna - Bem, avise a Rainha que voltarei em breve, e que não deve se preocupar. Meus guerreiros são valiosos, e embora ela se preocupe demais, sabe que eu também tenho meu valor.- ele disse, mais para Luna do que para Gina, com um pequeno sorriso - Adeus, então.

-Adeus, Harry.- ela sussurrou, curvando-se. E com um aperto no coração viu-o se afastar com Sir. William. Esperou um pouco antes de sair do quarto, e correr até a estrabaria onde havia escondido suas coisas. Havia tomado uma decisão, logo antes do nascer do sol. Ela iria com ele até o fim. Não o deixaria sozinho, por mais arriscado que fosse.

A larga e numerosa comitiva saía da cidade saudada pelos cidadões, alguns festejando outros chorando pelos entes queridos. Não sabiam quem voltaria vivo, se alguém voltasse. E mesmo sendo cedo ali estavam todos, pais, irmãos, filhos, esposas e namoradas. Todos desejando boa-sorte, assegurando uns aos outros que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, sabiam que ganhar a guerra era quase impossível, Marvolo tinha muitos espiões e os exércitos maiores e mais cruéis que já se teve notícia.

Enquanto isso acontecia, Luna se aprontava vestindo uma das armaduras para treinamento, era mesmo uma sorte ela saber onde ficavam guardadas. A armadura era de tamanho pequeno, porque ela era pequena, e muito disconfortável. Luna nunca havia treinado com uma espada antes, apenas assistia a torneios. Mas, aquilo tinha que servir. Ela colocou o elmo e montou com grande dificuldade em uma cavalo que havia selado, e estava quase de saída quando se lembrou que precisava se sentar com uma perna para cada lado. Com muita dificuldade se arrumou na sela, e saiu em disparada pelo caminho.

Ela se apressou, misturando-se a multidão, e então se aproximou da comitiva do rei. Ela podia ver Harry, um ponto em frente a seu exército de mais de mil homens, de todas as idades, tamanhos ou profissões. Aquela guerra selaria o destino não somente dos cavaleiros, mas de todos. Luna sabia disso, e também sabia dos riscos que corria, mesmo assim mateve-se fria e se misturou aos cavaleiros do fundo, meninos que mal haviam chegado a fase adulta, e que precisavam lutar com pouco ou nenhum treinamento, em uma luta desesperada. Ela suspirou fundo, se eles podiam agüentar aquilo por suas famílias e pelo seu rei, ela poderia agüentar muito mais pelo homem que amava.

As longas viagens a cavalo, e os passeios com Gina a haviam deixado acostumada a um longo tempo de montaria. Mas, nada a preparara para a longa jornada que tinham pela frente. No primeiro dia se manteve distante e calada, a armadura lhe pesava, seus ombros e suas pernas doíam, e ela tinha fome e sede, mas não se atrevia a tirar o elmo a não ser durante a noite. E estas não eram mais fáceis que o dia. Ela dormia afastada de todos os outros, com a armadura desconfortável e fria, longe do fogo e da pequena diversão onde os cavalheiros tinham o costume de contar histórias uns aos outros, beber e cantar.

Logo, porém, o comportamento estranho do pequeno soldado chamou a atenção dos outros. E uma noite, sem estar de guarda, cansada pela longa viagem, ela se deitou para dormir mais cedo que o normal. Foi quando sentiu alguém chegar por trás, segurando-a e arrastando-a para o meio do acampamento. Luna lutou, esperneou e esbravejou. Nada pareceu afetar o homem, que ria a arrastando como a um trapo velho, mesmo com a pesada armadura, cheirando fortemente a bebida.

-Olhe quem eu encontrei, rapazes. No meio das árvores.- ele riu, jogando Luna no chão. Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele passou a perna nela, que caiu com o rosto no chão, batendo a boca no elmo.- O pequeno cavalheiro. O que foi, se acha bom demais para se misturar conosco?

E todos riram ao ouvir isso, Luna desesperada tentou se levantar e fugir, mesmo com a armadura pesada. Se descobrissem seu segredo, bêbados como estavam, ela estaria perdida. Mas, um deles pisou nas costas dela, mantendo-a no chão. Ela pensou em Harry, mas ele devia estar muito longe dali, planejando como derrotar o exército de Marvolo.

-Espere um momento, apressadinho.- o homem disse.- Vamos nos divertir um pouco.

-É mesmo!- um terceiro exclamou, e mesmo sem poder ver o rosto deles, Luna sabia que todos estavam sorrindo. - Vamos brincar. Você não quer fazer amigos? Essa é uma ótima oportunidade.

-Por que não treinamos um pouco com ele? Se é tão bom quanto pensa que é, uma pequena batalha interna e amigável não fará mal.- o primeiro rosnou, colocando-a de pé com uma só mão.- Por que não tira sua armdura, para deixar as coisas mais justas? Ou é feio demais para aparecer?

E com isso, ele tentou arrancar o elmo de Luna, que com um gesto retirou a espada da bainha, e apontou-a para a garganta dele. O homem ficou mudo um minuto, parecendo muito surpreso por ter sido pego tão facilmente, então começou a rir e todos os outros se juntaram a ele.

-Ora, ora! O fracote sabe alguma coisa. Pois agora vamos ver até onde esta sabedoria vai.- e com isso puxou sua própria espada, e atacou Luna.

A garota defendeu o golpe, dando um passo para trás e trombando com alguém. Essa pessoa, quem quer que fosse, a empurrou de volta na direção do outro. Haviam feito uma roda em volta dela, jogando-a de volta ao centro toda vez que ela tentava fugir. Luna conseguia se livrar da maioria dos golpes, mas estava ficando cansada rapidamente. Naquele caso, sua armadura era uma desvantagem. Sentiu um golpe no estômago e caiu de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos, ouvindo todos se rindo dela. 'Harry...' ela pensou, estirada no chão chorando.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- uma voz conhecida perguntou.

E por entre as fendas do elmo e suas lágrimas, Luna viu Harry desmanchando a roda e se aproximando dela.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo com esse homem?- ele perguntou soando furioso.

-Estávamos apenas brincando, Alteza.- o primeiro homem falou amedrontado, a cabeça e os olhos baixos.

-Isso não foi uma brincadeira! Vocês estavam batendo nele! É esse tipo de brincadeira que você quer que eu aplique em você, McLegguen?

-Não, Alteza!- ele falou, medo transparecendo em sua voz.

-Se eu ouvir mais uma vez sobre algo assim, fique certo que terá conseqüencias! Para TODOS! - ele falou furioso, em uma voz firme e assustadora que Luna nunca ouvira antes.

Então, ele se ajoelhou e perguntou baixinho a ela, de forma gentil.

-Vocês está bem, soldado?

-Estou, obrigada.- Luna murmurou fracamente, sua boca estava machucada, ela podia senti-la latejando e o gosto de sangue. Mesmo assim, Harry a reconheceu e seu rosto ficou subtamente pálido, e ele teve que se apoiar em uma mão para não cair. Ele abriu a boca ainda em choque, então respirou fundo olhando dentro do elmo dela, e ela viu quandos lábios dele formaram a palavra 'Luna?'.

Imediatamente Harry se levantou, e apontando trêmulo para Luna falou para dois de seus ajudantes.

-Carreguem-no até minha tenda. Agora!

Luna sentiu-se ser erguida, e viu Harry se virar mais furioso do que já estava, de volta outros homens. Presentindo que ele iria castiga-los, ela segurou-o pelo braço puxando-o junto. Ele não precisava fazer mais nada, apenas ficar ao lado dela. E ao olha-la a fúria dele sumiu para se transformar em preocupação, e sem mais palavras e nem olhar para trás, ele a acompanhou até sua tenda.

**XXX**

Harry estava ao lado da cama de Luna, que se debatia em seu sonho. Ele havia chegado tarde do Ministério, todas as luzes da Toca estavam apagadas, e tudo parecia tranqüilo. Até que, ao começar a subir para seu quarto ouviu uma voz que parecia de alguém chorando. Ao se aproximar, viu que vinha do quarto de Luna, preocupado correra até a li e a encontrara se debatendo na cama. Ele estava tentando acalma-la, mas ela não parava de se debater e chorar.

-Luna, acalme-se! É só um sonho ruim!- ele sussurrava em seu ouvido, lutando para segurar sua mão.

-Não, por favor não...- ela chorava gemendo.

-Luna, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui.

-Harry...- ela murmurou, e subtamente se acalmou. Harry viu os braços dela caindo ao lado do corpo ainda adormecido, e ela parara de falar, ainda que chorasse. Respirou aliviado.

-Tudo bem, Luna. Nada de mal vai te acontecer.- ele falou, acariciando os cabelos dela ainda segurando sua mão, apoiado na cama e a olhando dormir.

De repente, sem aviso, ela abriu os olhos e ele se viu ali refletido, sua expressão preocupada. Ela o olhou atentamente, de uma maneira que nunca olhara antes, parecia que ela tocava sua alma com aquele olhar. Ele não podia se mexer, falar ou fazer nada, parecia que estava perdido dentro dos olhos dela.

Luna não conseguia entender, em um minuto estava no passado sendo carregada para uma tenda, sua mão segurando a de Harry. E agora, no futuro, ela estava de volta a sua cama na Toca, mas Harry ainda estava a seu lado segurando sua mão, e a olhando de uma maneira tão intensa que eles parecia se tocar naquele simples olhar.

-Harry...- ela murmurou novamente, sentindo seu coração disparado no peito e sem ter a intenção, sem perceber o que realmente fazia, ela se apoiou para frente o beijando.

Foi como se uma explosão ocorresse dentro dela, ela sentiu como se tudo a sua volta houvesse desaparecido, só haviam ela e Harry sentindo um ao outro, em um encontro que parecera demorar séculos para acontecer. Todas as vezes que ela o beijara em seus sonhos voltava agora em sua memória, e ela percebeu que por melhor que houvessem sido, nenhum se comparava a sensação que sentia agora. Era uma dor no peito, muito parecida com saudade, e ao mesmo tempo ela estava mais feliz do que imaginara possível. Uma felicidade que não dependia de mais nada, além dos dois. E foi quando percebeu que, apesar de lembrar de suas outras vidas, era apenas uma lembrança. Aquela era a primeira vez que beijava o Harry que existia, não sua lembrança. Era a primeira vez que suas almas se tocavam, através de um beijo.

Mas, tão rápido quanto começara, terminou. Com um pulo para trás, Harry se afastou. Ele a encarou parecendo surpreso demais até para respirar.

-Harry.-ela chamou desesperada.

E para sua tristesa ele se levantou sem palavras, ainda encarando-a daquela maneira, e foi embora sem nem ao menos pegar as pastas que deixara no chão ou ouvir uma palavra do que ela tentara lhe falar.

**N/A**- Harry e Luna sempre! Achei tão bonitinho ele salvando ela, sempre quis escrever sobre ele a defendendo em Hogwarts de pessoas que riam dela, mas nunca tive a chance. Então, vamos dizer que a Gina se meteu em uma briga, e ele a salvou. Espero que tenham gostado e entendido a cena do 'outra parte sua.' Entendem? O lado sem ser herói dele, que apenas aparece quando ele está com Luna, mas que ainda é ele mesmo. Ah, não sei porque estou repetindo. Tenho certeza de que entenderam. Então, vamos lá! **Ara Potter**, que bom que tenha gostado do Draco! E sim, ele vai voltar. Draco o retorno! Afinal, só tem mais um capítulo de cada casal, então o fim está próximo! Vamos logo ver o final de Draco e Gina tanto no passado quanto no presente, eu só preciso terminar de escrever, hehehehe. Mas, já está tudo mais ou menos planejado, não se preocupe. **Innis Winter**, então o que fez Malfoy querer se separar da Gina? O rei? O medo de ser excluído do Conselho? Ou algo muito pior? Não te ajudei muito, não é mesmo? Eu tentei conectar todas as histórias, achei que ficaria mais interessante. E tentei fazer tudo mais ou menos parecido com o passado, para manter as características dos personagens, e uma conecção mais real ao mundo de Harry Potter, para não ficar 'universo paralelo' demais. Sei lá, achei que ficaria melhor assim. E aí, gostou da Luna? Eu sempre achei a Gina uma idiota por ter aceitado ficar longe do Harry no final do livro seis, só porque era perigoso para ela. Mas, afinal, quando você gosta de alguém você deve ficar ao lado da pessoa não importa o quanto seja arriscado, não é? Para dar apoio e cuidar da pessoa. Afinal, é 'na alegria e na tristesa', certo? Quanto ao Draco e a Gina, você me deu muitas idéias, mas infelizmente o final deles já estava mais ou menos planejado, e vai ser uma coisa mais direta e rápida, já que só vai ter mais um capítulo por shipper. Espero que goste, de qualquer jeito. **Lara**, você reapareceu! Que bom! Estou feliz que esteja gostando. E do Draco ainda! Mas, ele é lindo mesmo não é? Mesmo sendo um grosso. Gostou do Harry e da Luna? Eu adoro esses dois. E o que será que vai acontecer agora? **Matheus Chucri**, infelizmente não consegui achar sua amiga. Se você puder me deixar o link de novo, ou me mandar por e-mail o nome dela e o nome da fic, eu ficaria muito feliz em ler. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Eu sei que você gosta de H/L. Hehehe. Ainda estou esperando sua fic!

Uau, meu comentário ficou quase do tamanho da fic! Obrigada a tods os que comentaram, e a todos que leram. Beijos, Mary.


	17. O Amor é Grande

Capítulo 17

**O Amor é Grande**

_'O amor é grande e cabe no breve espaço de beijar.'_

_Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

**N/A**- Última memória Rony e Hermione, por isso aproveitem! Mas, ainda tem o final da fic, não esqueçam!

Hermione acordou com a luz do sol batendo em seu rosto, resmungando ela se virou para o lado tateando a cama em busca de Rony, mas para sua surpresa ele já não estava ali. Lembrou-se então de seu pesadelo, e dele acalmando-a falando para que dormisse um pouco. Mas, pelo jeito ela não durmira só um pouco, o sol já estava alto no céu. Ela se levantou, e desceu as escadas, sorrindo ao passar pelas centenas de flores que Rony lhe comprara, para tomar um banho. Depois foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou a Sra. Weasley ocupada com o almoço.

-Olá, Hermione.- a gorducha senhora sorriu, mexendo o conteúdo da panela com a varinha.- Estava mesmo pensando se devia ir te acordar. Como está se sentindo?

-Bem melhor, obrigada.- Hermione respondeu timidamente, sentando-se em uma cadeira.- Sra. Weasley, a senhora viu o Rony?

-Ele saiu mais cedo com a Gina. Devem estar voltando para o almoço.

E quase como em resposta, a lareira da cozinha se encheu de fuligem e Gina saiu se espanando.

-Onde está o Rony?- Hermione perguntou preocupada, ao verificar que ele não estava com a irmã.

-Ficou para trás, tinha que comprar algo.- Gina falou apressada.- Bom dia para você também, Hermione! Mamãe, você viu o Harry?

-Está no quarto dele.- a Sra. Weasley respondeu surpresa com a pressa e o sorriso no rosto de Gina.

-Obrigada, mamãe.- e a ruiva imediatamente saiu correndo da cozinha em direção às escadas.

-Espere, o que aconteceu?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou preocupada, mas já era tarde demais. Então se virou surpresa para Hermione- Ainda ontem ela estava a beira das lágrimas, e agora corre toda sorrisos. Vai entender essa menina!

-O Rony não me deixou nenhum recado?- Hermione perguntou esperançosa.

-Não, querida. Ele disse que precisou sair, mas me avisou que você estava aqui.- a Sra. Weasley respondeu e Hermione corou ao lembrar-se da noite anterior, e tentou pequeno disfarçar um sorriso. - Por que, é uma emergência, querida?

-Não! Na verdade é só porque... bem...- Hermione corou ainda mais encarando as próprias mãos.- Eu queria ficar perto dele.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu, se aproximando e a abraçando com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Oh, Hermione. Você é a única menina certa para o Rony! Não sabe como ficamos felizes quando vocês começaram a namorar.

-Ah, obrigada.- Hermione sorriu. Então, subtamente se sentiu meio tonta e precisou se sentar.

-Hermione, querida? Está se sentindo bem?

-Para ser sincera, Sra. Weasley, não.- Hermione murmurou, antes de perder os sentidos.

**XXX**

Hermione sentiu um capuz ser retirado de sua cabeça. Ela estava de pé, com as mãos amarradas na frente do corpo, vestindo apenas um vestido de algodão branco e comprido. A sua frente estava todo o alto clero da Igreja, incluindo o Bispo vagamente familiar, e o Rei. Ela via Harry olha-los preocupado, mas sabia que mesmo como rei seu poder dentro da Igreja era limitado, não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer por seu cunhado e pela amiga da Rainha. Olhando em volta, viu Rony amarrado, vestido como ela, de pé a seu lado a uma pequena distancia, olhando-a preocupado. Ela sorriu para ele tentando acalma-lo, mas uma voz os interrompeu:

-O Cavalheiro Templário Ronald, aqui presente, está sendo acusado de traição ao Código de Conduta do Cavalheiro. O julgamente determinará sua expulsão da Ordem dos Cavalheiros, e do Reino. - o Cavalheiro Templário Superior disse em uma voz cheia de magoada.- Você nega o que fez?

-Eu não nego que fui contra os princípios e as leis dos Templários.- Rony falou corajosamente, mas de perto Hermione pode ver que a mão dele tremia.- Mas, não afirmo o envolvimento de ninguém em minha decisão.

-Muito bem, não há nada que dizer a sua defesa?- o Superior falou, como se pedisse a Rony uma explicação.

-Se me defender estaria mentido. Fiz o que fiz e não nego.- Rony respondeu e um murmurio correu por todos, mas o ruivo ignorou.

-Então, eu o declaro Expulso da Ordem dos Templários, e do Reino. Deverá partir esta noite no mais tardar.- o Superior disse tristemente, e estava se retirando para uma cadeira a um canto quando pareceu pensar suas vezes, e se voltou dizendo- É com muito pesar que o faço, você foi um Cavalheiro forte, corajoso e justo como poucos jamais o foram. Espero que tenha feito a escolha certa, mas sempre será uma grande perda para a Ordem dos Templários.

-Obrigado.- Rony falou baixinho, mas foi interrompido por uma voz forte vinda do outro lado do salão.

-Irmã Hermione, a senhorita está aqui para julgamento de heresia e traição, podendo ser setenciada a morte na fogueira.- o Superior de seu convento falou em uma voz carregada de revolta.- A senhorita está sendo acusada de ter um relacionamento mais íntimo do que o recomendado pela Igreja, com o ex-Cavalheiro Templário aqui presente. A senhorita nega isso, Irmã?

-Não.- Hermione falou com toda a coragem que possuia, erguendo a cabeça e tentando impedir que as lágrimas, que teimavam encher seus olhos, escorressem.

Suas palavras foram seguidas por um murmúrio chocado e revoltado dos padres, freiras, e cidadões do Reino ali reunidos. Injúrias foram lançadas a Hermione, mas ela se manteve firme em pé sem tremer, embora por dentro estivesse apavorada.

-A senhorita não nega mesmo sob ameaça de morte na fogueira?- o Superior insistiu supreso.

-Eu posso ter desrespeitado uma lei da Igreja, mas não vou desrespeitar uma lei Dele e mentir.- ela disse firme, os múrmurios aumentando em número e revolta.

-Se fosse tão respeitosa como diz ser, não estaria sendo julgada.

-Eu cometi um erro por amor, e não por falta de caráter. - ela exclareceu, então olhou para Rony.- Mas, saibam todos que não me arrependo do que fiz. E nunca vou me arrepender.- ela falou olhando duramente o padre que a acusava.

-Vossa Excelência Reverendíssima.- o Superior se virou para o Bispo.- Esta mulher é certamente, não apenas um perigo para a Igreja, mas para a sociedade. Claramente falta-lhe respeito e moral, ela deve ser queimada na fogueira o mais rapidamente possível, antes que seu comportamente impune corrompa outras jovens. Aconselho até mesmo esta tarde!

Hermione ficou pálida, e sentiu como se fosse desmaiar, e Harry se mexeu em sua cadeira para interferir, mas não foi preciso. Quando o Bispo abriu a boca para dar seu veredito, foi interrompido por um grito desesperado de Rony:

-Não! Não. Me queimem no lugar dela! Não percebem que só queríamos viver em paz? Nós nos amamos, nada foi planejado para desrespeitar nenhum regulamento ou Ordem Divina. O amor sendo algo criado para o bem, não devia ser condenado em nenhuma circunstância. Então, por que condenam, os que amam, à morte? Deixem-na viver, ela não fez nada de errado.

-Amor!- o Superior do Convento riu.- Isso que vocês chama de amor não passa de um desrespeito de último grau...

-Basta.- o Bispo falou em um tom de voz baixo, mas firme, que fez todos se calarem.

Ele se ergueu e caminhou lentamente até Rony e Hermione. Suas roupas eram longas e brancas, e combinavam com seu cabelo e barba. Foi então que a pouca consciência da Hermione do futuro, ainda presente na Hermione do passado, reconheceu Dumbledore. Ele era igual ao que fora em seu tempo em aparência, mas seria o mesmo em sabedoriae justiça? Afinal, aqueles eram outros tempos e outras circunstâncias, ela e Rony não era alunos em uma detenção, e Dumbledore não era o diretor de uma escola. Ele parou logo em frente a Hermione olhando-a atentamente.

-A senhorita disse que cometeu um erro por amor. Foi mesmo isso? - ele falou calmamente e com bondade.

-Não, não foi um erro.-Hermione admitiu.- Mas, eu devia ter agido diferente. Deveria ter pedido meu afastamento da Igreja.

-E por que não o fez?

-Fui obrigada por minha família, se me retirasse não teria para onde ir e...- Hermione engasgou com as lágrimas encarando seus próprios pés.

-E...- Dumbledore insistiu.

-E eu não queria terminar com o futuro dele, fazendo-o se retirar de sua Ordem de Templários. Ele sairia certamente por mim. Eu estava certa do que queria, mas tinha medo de magoa-lo, que ele saísse e logo se arrependesse.

-Então, no fim a senhorita não mentiu. - Dumbleore disse parecendo satisfeito.- Foi um erro por amor.- e quando ela ergueu os olhos, viu que ele sorria. Aquilo a encheu de nova coragem e esperança.

O Bispo se afastou de Hermione se aproximando de Rony, que nervoso encarava o chão.

-E o senhor, Cavalheiro? Argumenta que o amor foi feito para o bem, então não deve ser condenado. Acredita mesmo nisto?

-Com todas as minhas forças.

-Morreria por ela?- o Bispo perguntou, e Rony olhou para Hermione antes de responder.

-Nesse exato instante se fosse preciso. Afinal, meu coração já é dela. Prefiro me tornar um fantasma para acompanha-la eternamente, a deixa-la perder a vida e todas as coisas maravilhosas que esta possui, por minha causa.

-Da maneira com que falou parece gostar da vida.

-Gosto, de cada segundo dela.

-No entanto morreria por Hermione.

-Sim, queremos o melhor para quem amamos. E nesse momento, infelizmente, a única coisa boa que posso dar é minha vida em troca da dela.

O Bispo deu um pequeno sorriso, e se retirou novamente para sua cadeira. Ele olhou para todos os presentes e falou:Esses dois jovens podem e devem ser julgados pelas faltas que cometeram.

O Bispo falou em uma voz profunda que assustou a todos, Hermione olhou nervosamente para Rony que parecia levemente esverdeado. Dumbledore dera a entender que os havia entendido, e agora ele falava a todos sobre condenarem-na e a Rony? Será que tinha se enganado e toda a esperança estava perdida?

-E seriam certamente condenados, - o Bispo continuou mais brandamente.- se os laços que os uni não fossem tão fortes. A Igreja condena as heresias, mas nunca o amor. Está claro para todos que o amor que os uni é grande, e não devemos condena-los por isso. Afinal, o amor tem razões que a própria razão desconhece. Estão expulsos de suas Ordens, porém livres! Discutirei com o rei sobre seus destinos, mas fiquem tranqüilos que não lhes queremos nenhum mal.

O salão ficou em um estupefado silencio. Hermione ouviu aquelas palavras como em um sonho, sentiu sua mão ser desamarrada, mas nem viu por quem. Naquele momento só tinha olhos para Rony, que a encarava com lágrimas nos olhos ao ser desamarrado. Assim que se viram livres, eles exitaram por um momento, então como um correram para os braços um do outro.

-Terminou tudo bem.- Rony falou, e sua voz transparecia que nem ele podia acreditar em suas prórprias palavras.- Terminou, Hermione, terminou.

Mas, ela não conseguia falar, chorando, o abraçando e aproveitando cada segundo ao lado dele.

-E Srta. Hermione.- Dumbledore voltou a falar, chamando a atenção dela.- Tente ser um pouco menos defensiva, especialmente quando está certa. As pessoas podem confundir isso com falta de respeito e moral.

E ele sorriu, deixando o Supervisor do Convendo lívido de raiva. Hermione então, rindo, se virou e abraçou com Rony como se nunca mais fosse solta-lo.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, não estava mais no julgamento, nem na Toca. Estava em uma casa em que nunca havia estado antes, mas que era familiar. Hermione andava pelos cômodos com móveis bem cuidados, e flores espalhadas por toda a casa. Era um lugar lindo e encantador, e quando ela abriu a porta sentiu-se mais surpresa. A casa ficava em uma pequena colina rodeada por um grande jardim, um lago, um pomar e um bosque. Foi quando viu alguém aparecer no portão do jardim, e segurando as saias para cima, Hermione saiu correndo na direção da pessoa pulando em seus braços.

-Está em casa.- ela falou alegremente, enquanto Rony levantava a aba de seu chapéu para Hermione poder vê-lo.

-Fiquei fora apenas para ir ao mercado.- ele sorriu.

-Você sabe que as estradas estão cheias de bandidos.- Hermione murmurou contrafeita.

-É para isso que serve o fato de eu ter sido um Cavalheiro, ou não? Além do mais, a casa que o Rei nos deu é maravilhosa. Não podemos reclamar.

-Não. - ela respondeu abraçando-o, e ele passou um braço em volta dela enquanto caminhavam.- Eu não vou reclamar, especialmente agora que estamos juntos.

E com isso, ele lhe deu um beijo. E ela sentiu como se emoções através dos tempos, das muitas vidas que vivera ao lado de Rony, se encontrassem ali, naquele momento enquanto os dois entravam em casa.

**XXX**

-Hermione? Você está bem?- a Sra. Weasley voltou a perguntar, quando viu a menina abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Rony...- Hermione murmurou fracamente, desgrudando o rosto do tampo da mesa.

-Ele ainda não chegou, querida.- a voz da Sra. Weasley soou preocupada - Rony disse que você estava mesmo desmaindo. Apenas não imaginei que acontecesse assim, tão rápido e sem aviso.

-Tudo bem, Sra. Weasley. Acho que apenas vou lavar o rosto.- Hermione falou, se levantando e perdendo o equilíbrio.

-Calma, querida.- a Sra. Weasley disse alarmada, segurando Hermione para que essa não caísse.- Tem certesa de que pode ir sozinha?

-Tenho, é só que dessa vez a memória pareceu mais forte. Fiquei só um pouco confusa. - ela se levantou ereta, começando a caminhar para a porta.- Mas, estou bem.

Ela saiu da cozinha e começou a subir a escada. Dumbledore estava na memória, ela e Rony foram inocentados! Estavam morando no campo, em uma casa doada pelo rei. Havia dado tudo certo mesmo! Lembrou-se do que Rony lera para ela duas noites atrás, na caixa do 'Pares Perfeitos': _Possibilita cerca de cinco à dez desmaios, dependendo da força de seu amor e do tamanho de seu problema. _O problema dela havia terminado. Ele e Rony haviam ficado juntos, aquele era o fim. Só podia ser o fim de seus desmaios! Ela soltou um grito feliz, o que foi sorte porque na semi-escuridão da escadaria ajudou-a não ser atropelada por Gina.

-Ei, quase não te vi aí, Hermione.- Gina falou, descendo as escadas correndo.

-Aonde você vai, Gina?- Hermione perguntou curiosa.

-Eu vou ser feliz, Hermione! - Gina sorriu, recomeçando a descer a escada - Me deseje boa sorte!

-Boa sorte.- Hermione respondeu confusa, e já estava recomeçando a subir as escadas quando uma cabeça ruiva inconfundível apareceu nos pés da escadaria. - Acabou, Rony! Acabou! Meus demaios acabaram! - ela gritou feliz, correndo para abraça-lo.- E nós ficamos juntos, em uma casa de campo!

-Que bom, Hermione.- ele sussurrou feliz.

-E você está em casa.- ela murmurou, soltando-o. - Onde esteve a manhã toda?-perguntou levemente aborrecida pela ausência dele.

-No Beco Diagonal.- ele respondeu, sentando-se em um degrau.

Ela sentou ao seu lado, segurando a mão Rony, levemente corada ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

-Está escuro aqui.- ele respondeu, acendendo todas as velas do corredor, deixando o lugar todo iluminado. Hermione notou que ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?- ela perguntou preocupada.

-Não, não aconteceu nada.- ele sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo em um gesto muito conhecido dela.- Mas, na verdade eu tenho um surpresa. E acho que, agora que esses malditos desmaios terminaram de uma vez, seja a melhor hora.

-Que surpresa?- ela perguntou com uma voz mais melosa, que sabia ter muito influência sobre ele.

-Eu vim te dizer que... te amo.- ele falou, respirando fundo.- Antes e depois de todos os acontecimentos, em todas as transformações da vida, antes do primeiro riso e da primeira mágoa. Você sabe que muitas pessoas apaixonam-se muitas vezes na vida, mas poucas amam ou encontram um amor verdadeiro. Ou às vezes encontram e por não prestarem atenção nos sinais, deixam o amor passar, sem deixá-lo acontecer verdadeiramente. Por isso, estou te dando isso.

E de um bolso ele retirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul escuro estendendo a ela. Trêmula e sem fala, Hermione segurou a caixinha. Aquele era o momento, a hora que ela esperara por tanto tempo, por isso não devia estar nervosa e com lágrimas nos olhos, mas era impossível controlar sua felicidade. Lentamente, ela abriu a caixa e para sua surpresa encontrou um carretel de linha vermelho, no lugar de um anel. Ela olhou cofusa para Rony, que mais calmo amarrou a ponta da linha no dedo anular de Hermione, onde deveria fica o anel.

-Nossa vida teve um começo, e foi se desenrolando diante os nossos olhos.- ele falou, começando a desenrolar o carretel.- Tiveram muitas coisas no nosso caminho, amizade, carinho, amor e também muitas falhas, brigas, cíumes, enganos. Ainda assim a nossa linha não se rompeu. Passamos por perigos maiores do que imaginávamos possível agüentar, sofremos, nos machucamos, e voltamos sempre os mesmos, para a nossa linha da vida. Que, por mais enrolada que tenha sido, sempre nos guiou para o único lugar em que poderíamos terminar. - ele falou, terminando a linha por onde escorregou um anel, até o dedo de Hermione.- Casa comigo, Hermione?

-Caso.- ela respondeu com um fio de voz, e um sorriso nos lábios. E sem mais demora o beijou.

**N/A**- Ok, admito que a idéia do carretel foi do diretor do filme 'Lado a Lado', mas o discurso do Rony foi idéia minha, muito obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! Adorei os diálogos, de alguma forma saiu do jeito que eu queria, e o Dumbledore também! Mas, o mistério ainda fica, o que a Gina está aprontando, hein? Descubra no próximo capítulo! O último DG. Gente, obrigada pelos comentários! Estou me esforçando muito para terminar de escrever a fic, a tempo do dia 20! Tá uma correria aqui em casa por causa da viagem. Significa muito para mim receber comentários! **Ara Potter**, hahahaha você gosta de Harry e Gina, mas também gosta de Draco e Gina? E eu ainda consegui faze-la simpatizar por Harry e Luna? Deve ser um pouco confuso, mas menos decepcionando. Para ser sincera eu não gosto muito de Harry e Gina, acho que eles são um casal perfeito demais, e muita perfeição às vezes me irrita. Mas, eu também sou louca mesmo! Então, o próximo serão nossos amados Draco e Gina! **Lara**, você também acha que o Harry fica mais Harry com a Luna? E menos o 'menino-que-sobreviveu'? Alguém me entende! É por isso que adoro Harry e Luna! Eles se entendem! Os dois vêem Testrálios, os dois perderam parentes queridos, os dois ouviam vozes atrás do véu, os dois eram humilhados em Hogwarts, e os dois vão juntos ao Baile! E se entendem tanto, que nem notaram o Pirraça no teto! Ah, eu não sei. Adoro eles. Mas, também adoro Rony e Hermione e Draco e Gina! **Innis Winter**, ah desculpe decepciona-la. Infelizmente é (eram agora, por causa do Rony e da Hermione) mais um capítulo por shipper. É que a fic já estava mais ou menos planejada, e eu não queria que ficasse muito longa porque acho que a maioria das pessoas cansa da coisa não dar certo. E eu vou viajar em dez dias, volto em um mês, e para ficar esse tempo todo sem escrever e sem atualisar, acho que perco o fio do pensamento. É só por isso. Adorei o que você disse sobre a Gina já estar em perigo, eu não tinha pensado nisso e parece que o Hary também não! Hahaha, o que mais uma vez prova que eles são um par bonitinho, mas não perfeito! Obrigada pelo elogio!!!!! Eu que devia agradecer vocês que estão lendo uma fic minha!!! Ah, e só para te adiantar, ainda tem o epílogo! **Matheus**, obrigada pelo link, vou ler assim que possível, mas já me interessei bastante. Que bom que gostou do capítulo, e como a fic está no fim teremos mais ação HL ainda! E onde você foi parar meu? Hehehehe. Viagem com internet, eu queria também! Beijos para todos, Mary.


	18. Sob as mesmas Estrelas

Capítulo 18

**Sob as mesmas Estrelas**

_"Não somos amados por sermos bons. Somos bons porque somos amados' _

_Desmond Tutu_

Quando Gina saiu da lareira, sorridente e espanando a fuligem do corpo, ouviu imediatamente a voz preocupada de Hermione:

-Onde está o Rony?

-Ficou para trás, tinha que comprar algo.- Gina falou apressada. Tinha muito mais o que fazer sem ficar pensando no irmão. - Bom dia para você também, Hermione! Mamãe, você viu o Harry?

-Está no quarto dele.- a Sra. Weasley respondeu parecendo surpresa

-Obrigada, mamãe.- e Gina imediatamente saiu correndo da cozinha em direção às escadas, não tinha tempo a perder.

Passou pelo quarto de Luna, subiu as escadas e parou em frente a porta de Harry. O menino estava de costas para ela, sentado na escrivaninha escrevendo alguma coisa. Ela respirou fundo, era o hora de fazer o que vinha evitando até ali. Mas, não seria nada fácil, depois do que Harry tivera que passar para poder ficar com ela... Era triste como certas coisas acabavam, mas era o mais certo a fazer. Só esperava que ele encontrasse alguém fosse faz-lo tão feliz como ela iria ser. Bateu na porta três vezes e Harry se virou:

-Gina, que susto.- ele respirou fundo, então sorriu para ela- Você sabe que não precisa bater na minha porta para entrar.

-Harry, precisamos convesar.- ela falou naquele tom de voz conhecido de todos os que iam levar um fora, e se sentou na cama encarando o chão.

-Oh, não gostei nada desse tom de voz.- ele falou parecendo surpreso, qualquer traço de sorriso desaparecendo.- O que foi?

-Harry, a gente tem sido amigo à muito tempo e...

-Acho que fomos um pouco além de amigos.- ele a interrompeu.

-Não tem como falar isso de uma maneira mais fácil.- Gina suspirou, odiava deixa-lo triste.- Mas, Harry, acho que o que sentíamos um pelo outro acabou. Foi desaparecendo aos poucos, sem nem percebemos. Você sente o mesmo, não sente?- ela perguntou, quase implorando para ele sentir.

Não que fosse o melhor para ela, mas seria o melhor para ele. Harry, era a pessoa que mais merecia ser feliz e ter uma família, de todos que Gina conhecia. Infelizmente ela não era a pessoa certa para dar isso a ele. E esperava que ele entedesse isso também.

Harry ficou mudo um instante, encarando o chão pensativo, então riu uma risada triste:

-Engraçado, eu não estou tão mal quanto achava que estaria. Também não posso dizer que não estava esperando... ainda assim é estranho, ouvir que tudo acabou.

-Acabou para alguma coisa nova e melhor poder começar.- ela afirmou, segurando a mão dele.- Você é um ótimo amigo, Harry. Mas, para mim é tudo o que você pode ser. E você vai descobrir que é tudo o que eu posso ser para você também.

-Acho que já descobri isso.- ele sorriu levemente.- É que estou tão acostumado a ser o cunhado do Rony.

E com isso ela caiu na risada.

-É realmente uma grande perda.- ela falou.- Mas, você sempre vai ser um integrante da família Weasley, mesmo chamando Potter e tendo esses cabelos escuros indomáveis.

-Acho que também não tem como eu me livrar disso.- ele riu, e ela riu de novo. Então, um silêncio sério e constrangedor caiu sobre eles.

-Você viu outro, não foi? Nas suas visões?- ele perguntou.

-Eu vi.- Gina admitiu com um nó na garganta.

-E você o ama?

-Agora eu amo.

-Você realmente acredita que o que viu, é real?- ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para ela pela primeira vez.

-Eu não só acredito, como sei que é real. É uma sensação estranha, é você em um mundo completamente novo, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. Cada coisa que vivi lá, sabia que não era pela primeira vez. Parece que finalmente o Fred e o Jorge inventaram algo que funciona realmente.

-Então,- Harry falou respirando fundo.- vai atrás dele, pequena Weasley. Para ele poder ser feliz ao seu lado, como eu fui um dia.

-Obrigada, Harry.- ela sorriu, e o abraçou. Então se levantou, e correu para fora do quarto. Foi quando no meio das escadas ouviu um grito de felicidade, o que foi sorte porque quase trombou em uma Hermione muito feliz.

-Ei, quase não te vi aí, Hermione.- Gina falou, ainda descendo as escadas correndo.

-Aonde você vai, Gina?- Hermione perguntou.

-Eu vou ser feliz, Hermione! - Gina sorriu - Me deseje boa sorte!

-Boa sorte.

Gina não parou para agradecer, desviando de Rony na última hora, o ouvindo murmurar 'maluca'. Mas, ela não era maluca. Apenas tinha um Plano. Gina correu para dentro de seu quarto, procurando alguns galeões que vinha economizado à muito tempo. Encontrou dois, tinha que ser o suficiente. Estava quase saindo do quarto quando sentiu-se tonta, e se sentou na cama para não cair. _'Droga, bem agora_.' ela pensou tristemente, antes de afundar na escuridão.

**XXX**

Faziam três dias que a comitiva do rei saíra para a guerra. A rainha não saíra do quarto todos esses dias, e todos acreditavam que era preocupação com o marido, mas estavam enganados. A rainha chorava por outro, a quem amara e que não a amara de volta. Trancada em seu quarto ela não recebia ninguém, e quase não comia ou bebia nada. Apenas olhava pela janela, como se esperasse alguma coisa ou alguém.

Gina respirou fundo, seus olhos perdidos no horizonte tentando não pensar em nada. Ou melhor tentando não pensar nele, Draco. A quem não via desde o dia em que ele a expulsara de seu quarto.

-Alteza.- uma voz a chamou, e quando se virou viu uma de suas criadas na porta. - Desculpe incomoda-la, mas o Duque Malfoy mandou uma mensagem urgente. Pede permissão para partir imediatamente.

-O quê?- Gina perguntou, sentindo seu coração disparar, à simples menção do nome Duque Malfoy.

-Ele está se preparando para partir.- a criada respondeu assustada, diante da movimentação de Gina.- E pede sua permissão.

-Onde ele está?- Gina perguntou se erguendo, seu coração disparado e suas mãos e pernas tremendo.

-Está nas estrebarias, senhora.- a criada responde cada vez mais surpresa.- Ele deseja apenas seu consentimento formal, não sua presença.

-Mas, eu preciso vê-lo.- Gina respondeu decidida, e erguendo as saias saiu do quarto em direção às estrebarias, dando uma última ordem à espantada criada.- Mandem fecharem o portão, ninguém sai até que eu diga o contrário.

E com passos rápidos, ela começou a atravessar o castelo. Gina não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas sabia que precisava de uma explicação do Duque Malfoy, e se ele estava partindo aquela seria sua última chance. Não se importava que ele a tratasse mal, já estava preparada para algo assim, apenas precisava saber do por que dele ter brincado com os sentimentos dela, se colocando em risco caso o rei descobrisse. Ela parou na porta do castelo, respirando fundo e reunindo toda a sua coragem. Embora não quissesse admitir a si mesma, o que sentia por Malfoy era algo muito forte, que ela nunca sentira antes, e sabia que jamais poderia sentir novamente por outra pessoa.

A estrebaria era um pouco afastada do castelo, na parte leste junto aos muros. O caminho tinha apenas lama e sujeira, mas ela não se importava. Poderia comprar vestidos e sapatos novos. Naquele momento, Gina apenas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Ao se aproximar viu Malfoy, ele estava sozinho ao lado de seu cavalo negro. Ele acariciava lentamente o animal, seu olhar fixo no nada, seu peito subindo em um longo suspiro. De repente, os olhos dele se ergueram e encontraram os de Gina. A ruiva se assustou com o choque que pareceu passar por entre eles, e deu um passo para trás, enquanto Malfoy se virava de costas para ela.

-O que faz aqui?- ele perguntou friamente.

-Soube que vai partir.- ela respondeu o mais calma que conseguiu. Queria aparentar frieza e tranqüilidade, como toda rainha deveria se comportar.

-Assim o desejo, Alteza.- ele respondeu, e ela reparou que ele não falava mais seu título em um tom sarcático.

-E por que deseja partir?

-Eu preciso.- ele falou, ainda sem olha-la.

-Eu o deixarei partir.- ela falou fechando os olhos, por causa da dor que sentiu no peito ao imagina-lo ir para longe dela. Possivelmente para sempre.- Mas, antes precisa me dizer o que aconteceu.

-Eu não sei do que está falando, Alteza.

-Sabe sim!- Gina exclamou, sem conseguir se controlar, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.- Um dia você diz que sente algo por mim, me pergunta se sinto o mesmo, e salva minha vida. Pouco depois, quando digo que sim, que sinto algo por você, me espulxa sem mais nem menos! Eu exijo saber porquê!

-Você exige?- ele se virou furiosamente para ela, e Gina se calou assustada.- Quem é você para exigir algo de mim?

-Eu sou a Rainha!- ela gritou furiosa.- E se quiser, posso mandar meus guardas prende-lo nas mamorras agora mesmo.

-Você não faria isso.- ele respondeu, levemente mais pálido do que o normal.

-Já disse que faria.- ela respondeu duramente.

-Será que não entende?- ele perguntou parecendo desesperado, segurando-a pelos braços.- Eu estou fazendo isso por você! Só por você, Ginevra!

E para a surpresa de Gina ele começou a chorar, e a abraçou com força.

-Eu te amo, Gina.- ele soluçou.- Será que não percebeu?

Gina ficou sem palavras, uma calma surpreendente tomando conta dela. Ela a amava! Ele acabara de dizer que a amava. Nada mais parecia importar, e ela fechou os olhos, correspondendo ao abraço sem se preocupar com os serventes, que poderiam estar os vendo naquele exato momento. Nada mais importava, a não ser Draco.

-Então, por que me expulsou daquele jeito?- ela perguntou, e ele a soltou voltando para perto de seu cavalo sem encara-la.- O que foi Draco? Por que foge de mim, se me ama?

-Eu fujo porque te amo. E porque... não posso te contar a verdade. Seria doloroso demais, você me odiaria.

-Como você pode saber se não tentou?- ela sorriu, se aproximando dele e tocando-o no ombro.

Draco se afastou com um pulo, encarando o chão.

-Você me odiaria, porque sou um traidor.

-Do que você está falando?

-Nunca se perguntou, por que me virei contra meu pai nessa guerra, a favor de seu marido?- ele perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, a encarando com toda sua coragem.

-Eu não sei.- Gina respondeu surpresa, então sorriu.- Ou nunca me importei muito.

-Mas, deveria. Porque eu nunca me virei contra meu pai ou Marvolo. Pelo menos não até conhecer você. Eu vim para esse reino, com a missão de passar informações falsas ao Rei e de contar as decisões do Conselho a Marvolo.

-Você estava passando informações?- Gina perguntou sentindo-se subtamente tonta, se apoiando na parede para não cair.

-E isso não é tudo.- Draco continuou, encarando o chão.- Eu deveria fingir que me machucara e não partir com a comitiva do Rei, como eu fiz. Para poder tomar o reino a força para mim, tenho centenas de guerreiros do outro lado dessas muralhas apenas aguardando minhas ordens.

-Você me usou?- Gina perguntou subtamente furiosa.- Fingiu que salvou minha vida para ficar para trás? Para tomar o reino de mim?

-Não!- Draco exclamou apavorado com a reação dela, dando um passo para toca-la, mas Gina se afastou.

-Fique longe de mim!- ela exclamou apavorada.

Gina estava confusa, se ele havia ficado para tomar o reino, então ela corria perigo! Olhou em volta, eles estavam sozinhos. Draco apenas precisava alcançar a espada em seu cinto e mata-la. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos, então o que ele estava fazendo? Por que dissera que a amava? O que ele estava esperando para mata-la? A havia enganado, havia cumprido sua missão. E a culpa era dela. Harry perderia seu reino por causa dela e de sua incrível estupidez.

-Me escute até o fim.- Draco pediu, desesperado. E com um movimento tirou a espada da bainha.

Gina gritou, mas ele rapidamente correu tapando a boca dela. Gina se debateu, e Draco a prendeu contra a parede. Ela começou a se debater com mais força, apavorada.

-Confia em mim, por favor.- ele pediu, e Gina parou. Ela queria ainda estar brigando e se debatendo, mas algo no tom de voz dele a fez se calar. E para sua surpresa, Draco jogou a espada no chão e se afastou dela. - Aí está, minha espada. Eu não quero machuca-la. Mas, você precisa saber a história inteira, então poderá me odiar, mas me deixará partir para salva-la.

Gina, ao ver a espada dele no chão e a expressão de dor no rosto de Draco, relaxou levemente. Então respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu confio em você.

-Obrigado.- ele sorriu amargamente.- Embora não devesse, não sou digno de confiança. Mas, também sei que jamais poderia fazer algo para machuca-la. A segunda parte de minha missão, e a mais cruel era... mata-la. Sabíamos que o Rei não possuia herdeiros, portanto se ele morresse durante a guerra, seu poder todo seria tranferido para a Rainha. Ou seja, você. Mas, se não houvesse Rainha e não houvesse Rei, o reino iria para quem o conquistasse. E nesse caso seria eu, um dos supostos apoiadores do rei, que ficou para trás devido a um acidente. Assim não teria que lutar contra Marvolo, e estaria estrategiamente no lugar certo na hora certa. Eu devia observa-la, e meu... criado deveria mata-la no momento apropriado, logo antes da partida do rei, de forma que parecesse um acidente. E tudo ocorreu como o planejado.

-O lustre.- Gina murmurou fracamente, entendendo.- Era para ter me matado, mas você me salvou.

-Na hora não pude mata-la. Simplesmente não pude. Eu sabia o que estava em jogo, incluindo minha vida. Mas, eu não pensei, não estava pensando direito. O que foi minha sorte, se algo tivesse acontecido com você eu jamais me perdoaria! Meu servo partiu, eu soube, logo depois disso. Certamente para me dedurar a Marvolo. Pensei que morreria, mas você me salvou. Achei que você não gostasse de mim, disse que me odiava pouco antes do acidente. Quando vi que estava enganado, a expulsei por medo. Sabia que teria que partir, mas tinha medo que você descobrisse porque e me odiasse. Mas, agora você já sabe. Por isso peço, me deixe ir. Vou lutar com meu exército a favor do Rei, e contra Marvolo. É a única forma de mante-la a salvo! Se Marvolo não for derrotado, não vai parar até matar o Rei e depois mata-la.

-Você vai lutar por mim?- ela gaguejou ainda confusa. - Vai embora por mim?

-Eu só errei quando juntei minha alma a sua. Nós não podemos viver junto um do outro. Não queria que meu amor fosse correspondido, para não ter que vê-la sofrer. Queria ter coragem para falar a todos sobre este segredo, queria poder declarar ao mundo este amor. Não me falta vontade, não me falta desejo. Você é meu maior desejo, minha maior coragem. Queria gritar essa loucura saudável que é estar em teus braços, perdido pelos teus beijos. Você é a minha motivação. Queria falar dos sonhos, dizer meus secretos desejos que é largar tudo para viver com você. Mas, não posso. Isso apenas destruiria você. Destruiria o reino inteiro.

-Não me deixe sozinha.- Gina pediu sentindo seu coração se despedaçar. Era como se sua vida fosse terminar no momento em que ele partisse.

-Eu preciso. Meu exercito saberá como derrotar Marvolo e proteger o Rei. Seu marido, com quem você deve ficar.

-Eu devo ficar com você.- ela exclamou correndo e o abraçando.

-Não se preocupe.- ele tentou sorrir.- Lembre-se que o céu que nos cobre é um só, estaremos sempre juntos sob as mesmas estrelas.

-E se isso não for o bastante?

-Lembre-se de nós.- ele murmurou, beijando-a.

Gina sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar. O beijo dele era intenso, e maravilhoso. Ele nunca a beijara antes daquele jeito, sem culpa como se quissesse provar a ela que tudo o que dissera era verdade. As mãos dela correram rapidamente para os cabelos dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele encostou-a contra a parede, acariciando com a mão o rosto dela. Então, rapidamente ele se afastou, e sem olhar para trás, apanhou sua espada no chão, montou no cavalo e partiu a galope até os portões.

Gina sentiu então como se despertasse, seu coração estava desparado e doía em seu peito, levantando as saias correu até perto do portão fechado atrás dele. Ela olhou Draco, uma pequena figura esperando, e com um aperto no coração acenou para os guardas. Os portões se abriram, e ela viu Draco se virar uma última vez, para sair para sempre de sua vida. Então, subtamente se sentiu tonta e uma sucessão de memórias passou em frente a seus olhos, várias vidas que ela dividira com Draco, nenhuma das quais eles pareceram viver juntos.

**XXX**

Gina se sentou em sua cama, onde desmaiara. Aquela lembrança fora mais forte do que o normal. Ela vira várias vidas, e sempre presente, sempre ali para ela, estava Draco. Sorriu, não tinha jeito. Ele estava preso a ela, e ela a ele, e esse pensamento a fez sorrir ainda mais. 'Só que nunca ficamos juntos.' pensou tristemente. 'Cada vez é uma coisa que nos separa. Dessa vez somos nós mesmos', lamentou. Então se levantou decidida, era exatamente por isso que tinha um plano.

Desceu as escadas correndo e entrou na cozinha, onde sua mãe servia o almoço.

-Você não vai almoçar, Gina querida?

-Guarde alguma coisa para mim, mamãe. Preciso resolver uma coisa antes.- ela murmurou pegando um pouco de Pó-de-Flú.

-Uma coisa?- a Sra. Weasley perguntou confusa.

-Depois que resover tudo, eu te conto.- Gina falou beijando a mãe e entrando na lareira.

-Resolver tudo o quê?- a Sra. Wealey perguntou preocupada, mas Gina apenas acenou.

-Um dia você vai entender.- e jogou Pó-de-Flú na lareira falando.- Beco Diagonal.

Assim que chegou, Gina correu rapidamente até uma loja bem conhecida, a de seus irmãos. Ela entrou, sendo empurrada pela multidão até o fundo da loja. A sorte é que o fluxo a levava exatamente aonde ela queria. Com um sorriso, agarrou rapidamente o que precisava, antes que esgotasse diante da multidão enfurecida, e correu para a enorme fila para pagar. Olhando em volta, ela não sabia porque sua mãe implicara tanto com Fred e Jorge sobre abrirem uma loja. Era óbvio que os dois eram os filhos que mais ganhavam dinheiro, e ainda em uma profissão que gostavam. Ela pagou sorridente e já estava saindo apressada da loja, quando seu caminho foi interrompido.

-O que você vai fazer com isso?- Fred perguntou, ele e Jorge estavam parados diante dela, os braços cruzados parecendo meio desconfiados meio bravos.

-Terminar a bagunça que vocês começaram.- Gina explicou sorrindente.- E afinal, o que vocês fazem aqui? Pensei que não ficassem mais na loja.

-E não ficamos. Viemos apenas trazer mais um carregamento de 'Pares Perfeitos', que está esgotando.- Jorge respondeu, ainda a olhando desconfiado.- E o que você quis dizer com 'terminar a bagunça' que nós começamos?

-Você logo logo irão descobrir.- Gina sorriu abrindo caminho por entre eles.- Agora se me dão licença.

E saiu antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Já estava na porta quando trombou com alguém.

-Me desculpe.- pediu pensando imediatamente em Draco. Mas, era só uma menina loira.

-Tudo bem, não trem problema.- ela sorriu, foi então que Gina reparou que ela tinha uma pinta na bochecha.

Imediatamente se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Fred e Jorge uma semana antes. Não fora uma menina loira com uma pinta na bochecha que Fred vira em sua vida passada? Gina se virou seguindo a menina com o olhar. Fred havia desaparecido e Jorge estava parado, sorrindo demais na opinião de Gina, para a menina loira que se aproximou dele.

-Desculpe, você trabalha aqui?- ela perguntou tímida.

-Pode-se dizer que sim.- Jorge respondeu, parecendo se esforçar para não cair na risada.

-Então poderia me ajudar, por favor? Eu queria alguma coisa para dar para meu sobrinho de oito anos, o que você recomenda?

-Nesse caso, eu acho que tem uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-la melhor que eu. Ele está logo ali.

E Jorge apontou por cima do ombro. Gina pode ver o rosto corado de Fred, antes que ele se escondesse novamente atrás do balcão. A menina loira obviamente o vira também, e se virou confusa para Jorge.

-Vai lá.- Jorge a insentivou.- E diga a ele que ele está me devendo uma.

Os olhos de Gina se encontraram com os de Jorge, que piscou para ela, e eles caíram na risada. Fred se levantou de trás do balcão parecendo subtamente trêmulo e inseguro ao começar a falar com a garota loira, quase tão tímido e desajeitado quanto a menina. Gina riu ainda mais e saiu da loja, Fred havia encontrado sua alma-gêmea, agora era a vez dela.

A ruiva se aproximou cuidadosamente da porta da Floreios e Borrões esperando pacientemente. Fora sorte que a fila da loja de Fred e Jorge tivesse demorado, esperar ali era muito pior. Já estava lá a algum tempo, quando a pessoa que esperava saiu, ele abriu a porta e imediatamente trombou com ela.

-Sua Weasley maluca! O que está fazendo?- Malfoy perguntou furioso, espirrando quando poeira entrou em seu nariz, devido a segunda trombada com ela, apenas naquele dia.

-Oh, não te vi aí.- Gina respondeu, então sorriu maldosamente.- Você ainda vai me agradecer por isso, Malfoy.

-O quê? Agradecer pelo quê? Por ter... ter me coberto de poeira?- ele perguntou sentindo o mundo rodar antes de cair desmaiado no chão.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, ajeitando-o conforavelmente na calçada, antes de começar seu caminho de volta para casa. Já estava chegando na saída, quando viu uma lata de lixo. Se aproximou e jogou lá dentro o pacote vazio de 'Pares Perfeitos', que havia jogado inteiro em Draco. Quando ele se lembrasse dela, assim como ela se lembrara dele, poderiam finalmente ficar juntos. Ela sorriu, e cantarolou todo caminho até a lareira que a levaria para casa. Agora era só esperar o produto fazer efeito, e eles poderiam finalmente ficar juntos.

**N/A**- Confesso que parte da declaração do Draco eu roubei do meu querido Carlos Drummond de Andrade, do poema chamado 'Inconfesso Desejo'. Achei ficaria bom na fic. E aí gostaram do plano da Gina? Muito mais simples do que conquistar ele de novo. Hehehe. E não se preocupem, vai ter mais DG action no espílogo. A fic está chegando ao fim, apenas mais dois capítulos, semana que vem, se der tempo de terminar. Estou correndo tanto, compranco coisas para viagem, fazendo as malas, e ajudando minha avó com as compras de Natal. Não é falta de vontade de escrever, é falta de tempo mesmo, infelizmente. Quero então agradecer a todos que comentaram! **Srta. Pontas**, acho que é a primeira vez que você comenta, certo? Obrigada por começar então. Sim, como a JK Rowling eu adoro deixar as coisas para o Dumbledore resolver, o coitado não tem paz até morto. Fui parar no passado para conseguir escrever sobre ele. Espero que tenha gostado do final, mas lembre-se que não é bem o final. Ainda tem o epílogo! Então, aguarde e verás. **Innis Winter**, você também 'viu' a casinha?! Eu também! Muito fofa, não é? Ah, eu tinha que fazer uma cena bem 'lar' para esses dois, eles merecem. E o pedido de casamento, eu achei ele tão empolgante! Eu vi o filme, de onde tirei a idéia, quando tinha uns 7 anos, mas nunca consegui me esquecer dessa cena. E sua teoria sobre o Draco, sim! Você acertou! E eu não pude cometar nada por causa disso, pobre de mim. Achando que ia provocar um 'Ohhhh!' geral... Hahahaha, tudo bem. Agora já sei que estou lidando com pessoas espertas. Sobre o Harry, ele é realmente estúpido coitado. Se o mundo dependesse só dele, estava perdido. Tem certas horas... ele me irrita, acredita? No segundo livro, quando ele não se manca que o Tom Riddle é um cara mau... meu, eu gritei com ele! Com o livro na verdade, o que não foi muito normal... Mas, bem, eu não me conformava. Ah, mas eu amo ele assim mesmo. Amor incondicional, sabe? Fazer o quê? **Ara Potter**, eu não sei se fico feliz ou triste quanto ao fato de tê-la feito chorar, no pedido de casamento. Bem, pelo menos acho que isso significa que você gostou. Sempre penso positivo. Ah, se um cara me pedisse desse jeito, acho que fosse quem fosse, eu me casava. Mas, é melhor não, vai ver que arranjo um trasgo para mim desse jeito... Argh! Já o Rony é muito lindo e fofo! Hahaha. A Hermione é quem tem sorte. Gostou do Draco e da Gina? Espero que sim. E ainda tem o epílogo, hein? Não esqueça. E a Luna também. **Ana Lúcia**, viu como a Gina é esperta? Não tem jeito do Draco ignora-la agora! Muito mais prático do que ficar trombando, discutindo e brigando com ele. Embora não seja tão divertido. Ah, eu adoro trombadas. Parece tão legal você de repente dar de cara com um cara como Draco Malfoy, chegando perto dele... hum, será que funciona na vida real? Mas, caras como o Draco existem? Preciso pesquisar isso... **Fabi**, que responsabilidade a minha! A fic melhor que você já leu?! Estou muito honrada! Muito mesmo! E você gostou de Harry e Luna também? Eu amo esses dois! Acho que combinam muito! Eles se entendem! Ah, se você gostou de Draco e Gina também, me avise. Tem umas fics deles que acho que você vai gostar muito, alguns clássicos. Me avisa se tiver interessada. **Matheus**, eu sei que uma fuga seria mais romântico e tal, mas eles estavam amarrados e eu teria que cortar todos os diálogos. E eu não sei se você percebeu, minhas fics são constituidas basicamente de diálogos e tem pouca ação. Acho que é porque sou preguiçosa e falo demais, hahahaha. Mas, eu te surpreendi. E isso é sempre um bom sinal, certo? Vou tentar arranjar tempo para ler a outra fic, estou trabalhando nos últimos capítulos dessa fic, ajudando minha avó nas compras de natal, e comprando coisas para a viagem porque vamos para um lugar frio! Comprar roupa de inverno no verão é nada fácil. Viajo sexta, vou passar um mês fora, e nem acabei a mala. Mas, eu já estou te chateando. Vou ver se consigo escrever algo bom pro próximo capítulo! **Lara**, gostou do final DG? Acho que a Gina deu um jeito mais prático de se arranjar com o Draco. E sim, você entendeu bem a estrutura da fic. Que bom que gostou do RH, eu queria fazer um pedido de casamento fofo e diferente, para eles. E que responsabilidade! Minha criatividade está um pouco limitada ultimamente, por causa da correrria que está minha vida, mas vou tentar fazer um bom capítulo HL. Prometo.

Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui! Espero que estejam gostando. Beijos, Mary


	19. Amor Eterno

Capítulo 19

**Amor Eterno**

_'Amor é uma palavra; o que importa é a conexão que esta palavra implica' _

Luna acordou na manhã seguinte, com um aperto no coração. Ela viu as pastas de Harry ainda no chão, e suspirou longamente. Aquela fora provavelmente a maior estupidez que fizera na vida. Por que tinha que ter o beijado? Por que? Eles eram amigos, e ela estava feliz com aquilo. Mesmo que não parecesse mais bom o bastante, já era maravilhoso tê-lo todo o dia a seu lado, conversando com ele.

Mas, e agora? Ele provavelmente apenas iria fugir dela. E eles se tornariam distantes, como dois estranhos que jamais haviam se visto antes. Nada mais de conversar no meio da noite, brincadeiras, risadas, tristesas compartilhadas, ou ao menos a companhia dele. Agora seu mundo se tornaria triste novamente. Ela simplesmente jogara tudo para o alto por um único beijo. Luna tocou os lábios, fechando os olhos. Trocara toda sua felicidade pelo melhor momento de sua vida. Talvez tivesse valido apena. Tentou pensar em sua vida, dali para frente, sem Harry. Era estranho, ela parecia tão solitária.

Ouviu passos subindo as escadas correndo, e avistou pela fresta da porta alguém de cabelo ruivo passar rapidamente por sua porta. Gina. E ela corria para o quarto de Harry. Luna se levantou. Sabia que era errado espiar, mas de alguma forma precisava saber o que era aquela correria toda. Será que Gina havia descoberto que Harry era o real amor de sua vida? Será que ela, Luna, estava enganada? Se enrolando em seu roupão de flanela, com estampa de gatinhos, Luna subiu silenciosamente as escadas. Envergonhada pelo que estava prestes a fazer, se aproximou da porta escutando a conversa.

-Você sabe que não precisa bater na minha porta para entrar.- a voz de Harry soou, e Luna sentiu seu coração disparar ainda mais.

-Harry, precisamos convesar.- Gina falou.

-Oh, não gostei nada desse tom de voz.

-Harry, a gente tem sido amigo à algum tempo.

-Acho que fomos um pouco além de amigos.- ele a interrompeu, e Luna sentiu seu coração se apertar. Ele ainda gostava de Gina. Sentindo lágrimas em seus olhos, voltou para seu quarto.

Estava tão distraída que pulou por cima de uma Hermione desmaiada nas escadas, e nem notou. Harry e Gina, sempre fora assim, e era assim que deveria ser. O que Luna tinha a oferecer para Harry? Não era bonita, sabia disso. Não era engraçada, a não ser quando as pessoas riam porque a achavam esquisitas. Mas, essa fora uma das razões porque começara a gostar de Harry, ele não a achava esquisita. Ele conversava com ela, era gentil. E ele era feliz com Gina, por que então iria arruinar a felicidade dele com sua melhor amiga? Não seria justo, com nenhum dos três.

Luna se vestiu, tentando secar suas lágrimas. E se ignorasse o que havia acontecido na noite anterior? Talvez Harry também esquecesse, e eles poderiam voltar a ficar amigos! E se ela começasse a namorar alguém? Mas, quem? Então, tocou os lábios novamente. Não, não poderia beijar mais ninguém, não depois que beijara Harry.

Ela saiu do quarto, Rony e Hermione conversavam nas escadas e não a notaram. Ela então desceu os degraus em silencio, e quando chegou a cozinha encontrou a Sra. Weasley servindo o almoço.

-O que houve hoje?- e gorda senhora perguntou assim que viu Luna.

-O quê?- Luna perguntou fracamente, sem entender.

-Primeiro é a Gina, um dia chorando parecendo desesperada, no outro correndo de felicidade. Depois o Rony e a Hermione, de repente tudo se transformou em um mar de rosas para eles. E agora você? Chorando? O que houve Luna?- a Sra. Weasley falou rapidamente, parecendo confusa.

-Parece que perdi parte do meu coração.- Luna respondeu, novas lágrimas enchendo seus olhos.

-O quê...?- a Sra. Weasley gaguejou mais preocupada, mas foi interrompida por passos.

Sem querer encontrar ninguém Luna saiu correndo para o jardim. Foi por isso que não viu Harry se aproximar da Sra. Weasley:

-Sra. Weasley, a senhora viu a Luna?- ele perguntou timidamente.

-Ela saiu agora mesmo.- a mulher respondeu, encarando preocupada a porta por onde a menina saíra.- Ela estava tão estranha. Quero dizer, mais estranha que o normal. Chorando e tudo...

-Chorando?- Harry perguntou, uma nota de angústia em sua voz. E sem esperar mais, saiu pela porta em direção ao jardim, a procura de Luna.

-Tudo bem.- a Sra. Weasley falou para si mesma, como se ainda conversasse com Harry.- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem, sem ter a menor idéia do que está acontecendo. Mas, para que eu saberia, não é mesmo? Eu só sirvo para cozinhar e cuidar da casa.

E aborrecida voltou a colocar a mesa, os pratos saindo dos armários, e caindo na mesa com mais força que o necessário.

Luna se sentou atrás de uma árvore, tentando não chorar muito. Viu Harry se aproximar, mas se escondeu envergonhada. Não queria vê-lo aquela hora, não quando sabia que deveria sair da vida dele pare sempre. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor deixar a Toca, alugar uma casa para si mesma, deixar tudo aquilo para trás. A família Weasley, que parecia agora como sua própria família, e Harry... por quem não devia sentir nada.

Seria mesmo o melhor. Poder vê-lo todo dia, saber que ele estava na mesma casa que ela. Vê-lo sorrir e conversar com todos os outros, menos com ela, seria doloroso demais.

E ela estava tão triste, chorando, que não percebeu quando o mundo escureceu a sua volta.

**XXX**

Assim que Luna foi depositada na cama, na tenda do Rei, Harry mandou que todos se retirassem imediatamente. Era óbvio que os homens consideraram o pedido estranho, mas como Rei ele nunca era contestado. Assim que a sombra do último homem desapareceu, Harry se aproximou de Luna desesperado, retirando o elmo e a armadura dela.

-O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou aflito ao ver o rosto e o corpo machucado da menina, e com um pano úmido começou a lavar o sangue que escorrera da boca dela.

-Eu não podia te deixar sozinho.- Luna murmurou, ainda respirando com dificuldade mesmo depois da armadura ter sido retirada.

-Você não devia ter vindo! - Harry exclamou fora de si, passando a mão pelo cabelo desesperado.- Imagine o que teria acontecido com você, se eu não estivesse passando por ali!

E como se o próprio pensamento o apavorase, ele sem aviso a beijou na testa e delicadamente nos lábios machucados, a abraçando com força.

-O que seria de mim se algo te acontecesse, Luna?- ele murmurou.

-Você ainda teria a Gina.- ela respondeu tristemente, o soltando.

-Eu poderia ter qualquer outra mulher e não me faria diferença. Eu não conseguiria viver sem você, Luna.

-Não fale isso.- ela pediu, passando as mãos nos cabelos dele.

-Como não, se é você quem tem meu coração?

-Eu sou apenas uma dama de companhia.

-Você é a rainha que eu sempre quis coroar.- ele sorriu.

-Não fale de coisas que não podem acontecer, não vale a pena viver sonhando. A vida possui tantas coisas maravilhosas, como ter você ao meu lado agora. O tempo que passamos sonhando nos distrai, e deixamos de perceber todas essas coisas maravilhosas que acontecem a nossa volta.

-Ainda bem que percebi você.- ele murmurou, ela sorriu parecendo que toda a dor que sentia havia sumido.- Mas, você tem que voltar para o castelo.- ele disse urgente.- A salvo, como todas as outras mulheres estão, mesmo com os maridos aqui.

-Sorte minha, então, você não ser meu marido Harry.

-Luna...

-Eu não vou voltar.- ela respondeu firme.- Eu sei qual foi a decisão delas, mas eu sempre achei errado. Eu não vou me separar de você agora, não vou te deixar sozinho. Eu vou me cuidar e cuidar de você, a gente vai enfrentar isso juntos. Porque é isso que ser um casal significa, enfrentar os problemas juntos por mais perigoso que seja.

E ele a abraçou novamente, sentindo a pele suave dela contra a dele, e tentou não chorar. Mas, era impossível, as lágrimas simplesmente escorriam, por tudo o que acontecera, por tudo o que iria acontecer, e principalmente por tudo o que puderia ter acontecido com ela, se não tivesse chegado a tempo.

-Está tudo bem.- ela o consolou, desesperada para ajuda-lo, vê-lo daquele jeito era a pior coisa para ela. - Está tudo bem.

Ele a abraçou com mais força, como se sua vida dependesse disso. E era como se dependesse. Luna era quem lhe dava força, o fazia mais confiante e mais calmo.

-Eu sei.- ele respondeu.- Você está do meu lado agora.

De repente gritos foram ouvidos. Harry e Luna se separaram olhando para as sombras da tenda. Dali podiam ver homens a cavalo, carregando suas espadas, invadindo o acampamento. Os homens do rei corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando alcançar suas armaduras e armas.

-Marvolo...- Harry deixou escapar. Sem a preparação necessária, e dispondo de menos homens que o inimigo, um ataque surpresa poderia ser o suficiente para derrota-los. - Luna, fique aqui! Não saia por nada! Se alguma coisa der errado...

-Harry...

-Me escute com ateção. Se alguma coisa der errado, tente se esconder e depois corra, corra como nunca correu antes. E não volte, não importa o que escutar ou vir. Entendeu?

-Harry, eu... - ela gaguejou com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

-Eu vou voltar, prometo.- ele tentou sorrir, a beijando. Então, correu para pegar seu escudo e sua espada.- Eu te amo, Luna. Nunca se esqueça disso!

Ela viu a sombra dele desaparecer, paralisada na tenda, ainda chorando. Ele falara para ela não sair, pedira para ela se esconder. Mas, como ela poderia quando ele estava se arriscando? Sabia que ficaria preocupado com ela. Droga, não era para ele tê-la visto. Se algo acontecesse, podia ser culpa dela, por tê-lo distraído. Imaginou Harry ferido, ou morto por Marvolo. Algo pareceu surgir dentro dela, uma força que não conhecia. Não, ela não ficaria parada ali, esperando para virar as costas para quem amava e fugir. Ela iria fazer o que fosse necessário, para protege-lo.

E com nova coragem, correu para sua armadura jogada no chão, a colocando de volta e apanhando sua espada. E sem olhar para trás, saiu da tenda. A cena do lado de fora, por um momento, a deixou paralisada. Homens em cavalos, vestidos com armaduras pretas, haviam invadido o acampamento. Por toda a parte haviam cadáveres ou pessoas agonizantes, pequenos rios de sangue se formavam no chão, tudo em volta era um confuso borrão de gritos e dor. Ela nunca vira nada mais apavorante em toda sua vida. Não conseguia imaginar como o exército de Harry, tão pequeno, poderia acabar com o exército de Marvolo.

Então, ouviu um cavalo se aproximar, e alguém jogar algo em sua direção. Rapidamente Luna se jogou no chão, e quando olhou para trás, viu a tenda de Harry em chamas. Harry, ele deveria estar bem no meio de toda aquela confusão, tentando juntar e liderar seus homens. E com um pulo, ela estava de pé, correndo em direção da confusa multidão.

Luna não sabia como, mas conseguiu desviar do golpe de seu primeiro oponente. Tudo que ela sabia é que em um segundo a espada vinha em direção de sua cabeça, e no outro ela girava, sentindo sua espada afundar em algo mole. Era uma sensação estranha, um líquido escuro escorrendo por sua mão, e para seu horror viu na luz das tentas em chamas que era sangue. Ela havia, por sorte, enfiado a espada justo na parte debaixo da armadura do peito do cavalheiro, que caiu do cavalo, estendido no chão. Trêmula e horrorizada, ela percebeu que matara um homem.

Mas, não teve muito tempo para pensar no que fizera, logo veio outro e mais outro. E ela ia, matando um a um, em uma luta confusa onde o tempo parecia não contar. Não sabia se fazia minutos ou horas que estava ali, só sabia que continuava sempre. Algumas vezes era atingida, chegando a sangrar, mas nada grave que a impedisse de continuar lutando. Mesmo assim, com horror, ela percebia que o exército de Harry estava diminuindo cada vez mais.

Os homens de Marvolo pareciam maiores e mais assustadores, em seus cavalos, e todos a sua volta pareciam crer no mesmo, garantindo a vitória do inimigo. Se algo não acontecesse, um milagre ou algo assim, ela não podia ver como conseguiriam vencer. Pensou em Gina, ela iria perder o marido e sua amiga. E provavelmente, a própria vida mais tarde. Se o Rei perdesse aquela luta, tudo estava acabado.

Sentiu uma dor aguda na altura do abdomem, quando a flecha de uma homem atravessou sua armadura. Com um grito de dor, arrancou a flecha, e se virou para o homem, matando-o com apenas dois golpes de espada. Então, uma corneta foi ouvida por todo o acampamento, e quando todos se viraram momentaneamente, viram mais uma tropa de cavalheiros com armaduras negras se aproximando. O coração de Luna, junto com todo o exército do rei, pareceu parar. A esperança havia acabado, não tinha como derrotarem todos aqueles novos homens, que vinham como uma onda em sua direção. O exército de Marvolo parecia pensar o mesmo, e comemorava a garantida vitória com gritos de alegria.

Foi quando tudo, surpreendentemente, mudou. A onda, que era o novo exército chegando, passou pelos homens do Rei sem machuca-los, e derrubou todos os homens atônitos de Marvolo. O elemento surpresa, inicialmente utilisado por Marvolo, havia se virado contra ele. O que pareceu dar nova vida e energia para o exército do Rei, que voltou a batalha com renovada esperança e força. De alguma maneira, ninguém sabia qual, o novo exército parecia estar do lado do Rei. Mas, Luna entendeu assim que viu quem liderava a nova tropa, o Duque Malfoy.

Ela lutou, vendo vários homens caírem feridos ou mortos a seu lado, dos dois lados da batalha. Algumas vezes, ela mesma acreditava que a próxima seria sua vez. Mas, incrivelmente Luna conseguia continuar lutando, sempre. O número de homens foi reduzindo, conforme a noite se transformava em dia. Os raios do sol, nascendo em uma nova manhã, chamaram sua atenção, e feliz ela se virou um instante para ver o sol nascer, retirando o elmo. A vitória era quase certa, os homens de Marvolo caíam um a um, de forma contínua e rápida.

Subtamente, sentiu alguém segura-la, colocando uma faca contra seu pescoço. Sentiu dedos gelados tocando-a, enquanto alguém sussurrava, parecendo muito feliz, ao ouvido dela:

-O que temos aqui? Uma garota?- então a voz gritou para outra pessoa, logo na frente de Luna. Ela não podia levantar o rosto para ver quem era, mas descobriu assim que ouviu as palavras de seu atacante.- Não imaginava que era um rei tão fraco, a ponto de colocar mulheres em seu exército.

-Solte ela, Marvolo. Isso é entre mim e você!- a voz de Harry soou forte. Luna nunca o ouvira falar com tanto ódio.

-Ora, ela não faz parte de seu exército também? Então, porque não mata-la?- ele passou a faca delicadamente no pescoço de Luna, que sentiu seu sangue escorrer do pequeno corte que ele lhe fizera.

Ao ver aquilo, Harry sem exitar pegou uma pequena adaga em seu cinto e a atirou. Luna fechou os olhos, vendo a arma se aproximando. Sentiu então o barulho do impacto, e sangue espirrar, quando a adaga atingiu Marvolo na altura do coração. Ele caiu para trás, um corpo sem vida.

-Luna!- Harry correu até ela, a abraçando.- Você está bem? Eu mandei você ficar na tenda; o que faz aqui?

-Harry, você venceu.- ela falou subtamente cansada, com um sorriso.- Você acabou de matar Marvolo, para me salvar!

-Eu teria acabado com ele, mesmo se não precisasse te salvar.- ele respondeu, parecendo mais preocupado com ela do que com o fato de que vencera a guerra.

Luna sorriu mais, relaxando. Foi quando sentiu uma dor aguda no abdômem, e seus joelhos falharam por causa da dor, Harry precisando segura-la.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou assustado.

-Acho que me machuquei mais do que pensei.- ela falou com um sorriso fraco, desmaiando nos braços dele.

Quando abriu novamente os olhos, estava em uma tenda, em uma cama improvisada.Haviam várias pessoas feridas a sua volta, e a um canto ela avistou Draco Malfoy sentado, com uma bandagem na cabeça, mas parecendo bem. Gina ficaria feliz. Luna já não vestia sua armadura, cobertores a cobriam confortavelmente. Não estava se sentindo muito bem, estava tonta e fraca, como nunca se sentira na vida. Ouviu alguém chama-la, e quando olhou para o lado, viu Harry segurando sua mão e acariciando seus cabelos. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, e grossas e tristes lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido. Ela podia senti-lo tremer, enquanto chorava desesperadamente sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Eu vou morrer não vou?- ela perguntou fracamente, em um sussurro rouco.

-Vocé forte, Luna.- Harry murmurou, caindo num choro desesperado.- Vai conseguir se curar.

Luna conseguia ver a grande macha de sangue no cobertor, estava perdendo muito sangue. Começou a sentir como um formigamento se espalhando pelo seu corpo, a partir do ponto onde a flecha entrara. Parecia que a dor estava desaparecendo, e ela estava se sentindo meio sonolenta. Virou-se para Harry passando carinhosamente as mãos pelo cabelo dele:

-Não dói mais. - ela sorriu, e ele começou a tremer com mais força.

-Não, não por favor... Não me deixe, Luna...

-A gente vai se ver de novo, não se preocupe. Aqueles que amamos não nos deixam nunca.- e com um último suspiro, ela sentiu como se seu corpo mergulhasse em um piscina, e fechou os olhos.

Luna sabia que havia morrido, ela podia ver a si mesma como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, e ela viu sua mão soltar a de Harry. Mas, ele não a soltou. Continuou segurando-a como se ainda tivesse alguma esperança, mas aos poucos a realidade foi enchendo-o, até que ele gritou para tentar aliviar um pouco da dor que sentia, mas não adiantou. Desesperado, ele abraçou-a com força chorando como ela nunca vira ninguém chorar antes. Ela queria poder dizer a ele que tudo estava bem, que ele não se preocupasse, que em pouco tempo iriam reviver e se reencontrar. Mas, ela não podia.

-Luna... Luna!- ele chamou, apertando-a contra seu peito, beijando a testa ainda quente dela.- Se você ainda estiver me ouvindo, preste atenção! Eu vou te amar para sempre? Está me ouvindo? Eu vou te amar para sempre!

-Eu sei.- ela murmurou, lembrando-se de quando ele a beijara na noite anterior.

E com isso a imagem foi desaparecendo lentamente, até que ela viu uma sucessão de outras vidas, todas contendo Harry e ela. E desejou apenas que ele pudesse ver o mesmo, para que não se sentisse mais tão triste.

**XXX**

Luna abriu os olhos lentamente, alguma coisa parecia apoiada sobre ela, alguma coisa fora de foco. Quando seus grandes olhos cinzentos se acostumaram com a claridade, ela pode ver que a coisa era Harry debruçado sobre ela, a olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Imediatamente o peso em seu coração pareceu desaparecer um pouco, que disparou em seu peito.

-Você está bem?- Harry perguntou soando preocupado.

-Acho que sim.- ela murmurou ainda tonta, enquanto ele a ajudava a se sentar nas raízes da árvore. Estavam no jardim da Toca, embaixo da maior árvore, que fazia sombra sobre eles. Harry estava sentado, de frente para Luna, que abaixou a cabeça sem conseguir encara-lo.

-Foi um daqueles desmaios por causa do produto do Fred e do Jorge?- Harry perguntou.

-Sim.- ela respondeu, abraçando as pernas ainda encarando o chão.

-E o que você viu?- ele perguntou em uma voz um pouco séria.

-Eu estava lutando em uma batalha.- ela murmurou, sem acrescentar o porquê de estar lá. Se Harry queria rir dela por tê-lo beijado, não iria facilitar as coisas.

-E eu pelo menos estava lá?- ele perguntou, esperançoso e ela ergueu os olhos confusa.- Eu não sei se você sabe, eu e a Gina terminamos hoje. Aliás, ela terminou comigo.- Harry riu.- O que foi uma sorte, na realidade. Por que senão jamais teria percebido que...

-Que?- Luna insistiu, o coração batendo mais rápido, por causa de toda esperança que sentia. Ela não queria se sentir daquele jeito, se se decepcionasse, achava que não sobreviveria. Mas, não conseguia deixar de pensar que se ele estava contando aquilo a ela, ali, talvez houvesse uma chance. Parecia tudo estranho e surreal, mas ei, nada do que experimentara na última semana fora normal.

-Olha, Luna o que quero dizer é que...- ele gaguejou, corando, sem ter coragem de olha-la nos olhos.- Eu sei que não te conheço direito apesar de tudo, apesar de todos esses anos de amizade. Eu nunca conheci seu pai, eu não sei o seu nome do meio, eu não faço idéia de qual é sua cor favorita. Mas, algumas coisas eu conheço desde de sempre. O brilho dos seus olhos, o seu sorriso quando sabe que tem amigos a seu lado, sua mania de colocar a varinha atrás da orelha porque fica mais fácil de alcançá-la. E eu acho que são essas pequenas coisas que importam, quando gostamos de alguém. Significam que prestamos atenção na pessoa, conhecemos suas manias. Porque as outras, as grandes coisas, nós descobrimos ao longo dos anos que convivemos com a pessoa. Eu só queria saber se você me daria uma chance de... compartilhar minhas pequenas e grandes coisas com você. E você compartilhar as suas comigo. O que acha?

E ele a olhou no olhos, um brilho de esperança e medo neles.

-Eu acho que a gente já compartilha nossa vida à muito tempo. - Luna gaguejou, sentindo-se tão feliz como jamais se sentira. Mal acreditando que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo - Lembra-se de uma noite, logo depois de quando lutamos no Ministério da Magia? Você me perguntou sobre minha mãe, e eu disse que sentia falta dela.

-Eu me lembro muito bem dessa noite.- ele sorriu, aquela fora a primeira vez que reparara realmente em Luna.

-Eu nunca havia contado aquilo a ninguém, e eu falei a você porque sabia que entenderia.

-E eu falei sobre o Sirius com você, quando fugia do assunto até quando estava com o Rony e a Hermione.

-A gente começou ali, e nunca paramos. - ela sorriu.- Mesmo sem reparar, nós sempre cuidamos um ao outro. Seja você me convidando para a festa do Prof. Slughorn e segurando minha mão para que eu não me perdesse, seja eu acordando no meio da noite para lutar a seu lado contra os Comensais da Morte. Sempre estivemos ali, um para outro. Na verdade, - ela corou encarando timidamente os próprios pés.- eu sempre soube que gostava de você.

-Então, por que nunca me disse antes? Eu não sabia, não fazia idéia!

-Achei que você ainda amasse a Gina.

-Não.- ele confessou.- Faz algum tempo que acabou, acho que apenas me acostumei a tê-la a meu lado. A verdade é que ainda não sei como não percebi antes que quem eu gosto, de verdade, é você!

-Então, por que você fugiu, ontem à noite?- ela perguntou chateada.

-Acho que não estava preparado para sentir tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, como senti quando você me beijou. Foi algo... eu não sei como explicar. Foi forte, intenso e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. Era como se pele primeira vez eu me sentisse...

-Completo?- ela perguntou, erguendo os olhos para ele.

-É. Você também se sentiu assim?

Luna assentiu que sim com a cabeça, e murmurou:

- Um beijo é um encontro de almas, não é? Deve ser por isso que fechamos os olhos quando beijamos, para esquecer o mundo a nossa volta, o mundo material. Aí apenas o que sentimos passa a existir, a naquele momento só existe você e eu. A gente só pode sentir um ao outro, não pelo material, mas pelo sentimento que comparilhamos. Porque, qual é a serventia de um beijo além de uma forma de encontro? E foi isso que aconteceu conosco. Naquele momento nós nos reencontramos, e eu fui sua assim como você foi meu. Almas que se pertencem, sempre acham um jeito de se reencontrarem.

-Sorte a nossa!- ele sorriu, a beijando.

E naquele momento, Luna ficou na dúvida. Não sobre Harry, ou sobre como se amavam. Mas sobre qual fora o momento mais feliz de sua vida. O da noite anterior, ou aquele?

**N/A**- Por incrível que pareça, a frase no começo é do filme 'Matrix Revolutions', que eu adoro. Eu não sei escrever ação! A batalha ficou uma droga! Desculpe fazer vocês terem que passar por aquilo, mas juro que tentei. Era para vocês terem ficado horrorizados com a batalha, não com a descrição. Acho que vou continuar no gênero romance mesmo. É mais fácil. Ah, e a J.K. Rowling não disse que a maior arma do Harry é o amor? Pois bem, foi o amor dele pela Luna que o fez vencer Marvolo no passado! Meio tosco, mas eu achei bonitinho, assim como o final. Não estava num dia muito inspirado... E para quem esqueceu esse ainda **não **é o final da fic!** Falta mais um capítulo! **Então, eu quero agradecer a todos que lerem até aqui! Isso significa muito para mim! Ah, dedico esse capítulo a todos que começaram a gostar de HL, por causa dessa fic (modéstia parte, lógico)!

Bem. Como sempre meus agradecimentes especiais são para as pessoas que comentaram! **Lara**, quando se está lidando com Draco Malfoy, é bom ser prática algumas vezes, hehehe. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Eu adoro esses três shipper, mas fan fics com eles são muito difícies de encontrar, por isso que decidi fazer uma. Eles são tão perfeitos, não? **Ana Lúcia**, obrigada pelo elogio! Acredita que eu inventei a última cena, Draco e Gina, antes de escrever a fic? Eu faço muito isso. Por exemplo, estou almoçando uma cena surge em minha cabeça, eu anoto e depois (algumas vezes), a história aparece. Tenho alguns cadernos lotados de coisas inúteis por causa disso. Ah, e a atriz que faz a Luna é uma gracinha. O que faz ela parecer muito a Luna é a voz dela, é meio estranha. Calma demais... De qualquer forma, a Luna na minha cabeça não é muito loira e tem cabelo curto. Vai entender? Também acho que falta um pouquinho de romance em Harry Potter, mas acho que a JK sabe o que está fazendo, hehehe. **Fer Malfoy**, muito obrigada pela sua contribuição nas reviews! Eu adorei! E não se preocupe, eu também nunca sei como comentar. Geralmente falo de um monte de coisas que nada tem com a fic, como o fato que vou dormir às 5 da manhã, ou que ajudo minha avó a escolher suas compras de natal. Bem, muito obrigada por ter comentado. Que bom que está gostando, eu fico até com medo diante de tanta responsabilidade! **Innis Winter**, você acertou! (Pula na cadeira também, outra criatura com idade mental de cinco anos!) Ah, você também ama o Drummond? Eu não podia deixar de juntar essas duas maravilhas, Drummond e Harry Potter! (espero que minha profa. de Literatura nunca leia isso, suspeito que ela não vai concordar com a gente, por causa do Harry). Sobre o uso excessivo de Pares Perfeitos, acho que correr o risco de desmaiar no meio da rua, sem transportado para o passado, e encontrar o amor de sua vida em uma situação adversa para os dois, já serve de efeito colateral. Certo? Imagine como os pobres coitados já sofreram durante a fic, sem precisar acordar com tentáculos saindo das orelhas! Infelizmente, vai ser só a visão das meninas mesmo... porque, afinal, acho que o Draco vai ver basicamente a mesma coisa que a Gina. Ah, o filme é com a Julia Roberts, e chama Lado a Lado. Quanto ao Harry, se ele não fosse esse bobinho estúpido que nós conhecemos, não seria o Harry, não é mesmo? E ele não teria ganho o Torneio Tribuxo, pensando nisso agora. **Luisão**, sim casamentos! Isso aqui já está parecendo novela da globo. Todo mundo se dá bem, os casais terminam juntos e alguém casa! Só não vai ter nascimentos e batizados, infelizmente. **Ara Potter**, eu também fiquei com dó do Harry, mas acho que depois de tudo o que ele já passou, um pé na bunda não é tão ruim assim. Próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais de DG! Ah, e sem querer fazer propagando, mas já fazendo, eu tenho outra fic DG que eu adoro! Mas, ela é em um estilo completamente diferente desse, e não sei se você vai gostar, mas eu adoro porque, pelo menos para mim, torna DG um pouco mais real. **Fabi**, que bom que gostou! As fics são 'A noiva da Serpente' - Reiko, e todas as da Mochabutterfly (inglês), acho que as traduções são Da Magia à Ilusão, Acusada Injustamente (ou algo assim), e os Amuletos Irmãos. Procure em sinopses pela Mocha. E tem a minha fic também 'A história de nossas vidas' hehehe. Sim, eu tenho orkut, mas infelizmente não tinha nada escrito no seu comentário, para eu te adicionar. Me procure! Meu nome é Maria Silvia Spadoni, e segundo o orkut sou de Liechtenstein (amo o castelo desse principado europeu!). Sou a menina do bochechão! Hahaha. Me deixa um scrap para eu saber que é você. Quanto ao msn, eu nunca entro. Tenho até dois, mas nunca estou lá...

Beijos! Mary


	20. Epílogo: Amores Perfeitos

Capítulo 20

**Epílogo**

**Amores Perfeitos**

_"Amor não se conjuga no passado; ou se ama para sempre ou nunca se amou verdadeiramente". _

_M. Paglia_

_Um mês depois  
_

A Toca toda estava iluminada, e o jardim decorado com lírios e véus. O dia nascera com um céu azul sem nuvens, o vento era ameno e servia apenas para refrescar os convidados, que andavam de um lado para o outro na jardim, os copos de bebida na mão. Elfos-Domésticos, devidamente remunerados, andavam por entre as mesas com bandejas, parecendo pequenas mesas com rodinhas. As pessoas conversavam alegremente em seus vestidos, ternos e chapéus.

Hermione olhava em volta sem conseguir acreditar que finalmente estava ali, se casando com Rony. Ela andava desesperada de um lado para o outro, se certificando que tudo estava perfeito, em seu vestido de noiva. Era simples e elegante, um tubinho branco com uma gola decotada de seda, as costas se abriam em V, com a mesma borda de seda, terminando em um laço elegante. Rony a observando de longe, a achara a mais bela criatura que já pisara na Terra. Era o homem mais sortudo do mundo apenas por ter podido conhece-la.

-Hermione, relaxa.- Gina murmurou, sentada sozinha em uma mesa.

-Mas, será que tudo está certo? As bebidas... e as pessoas não estão com fome?

-Isso é problema delas.- Gina riu, mas vendo que Hermione não se acalmava, continuou.- Estão todos se divertindo, Hermione. E é isso que importa. Está uma bela manhã, e você vai subir no altar com meu irmão em mais ou menos vinte minutos. Uma vez na sua vida, tente relaxar e aproveitar a festa.

-Certo. Relaxar.- Hermione disse, respirando fundo.- Céus, preciso de um calmante.

-Desde que não suba dopada no altar.- Gina riu. Hermione se virou a olhando com reprovação. Mas, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, um barulho enorme as interrompeu.

Um vento forte passou pelo jardim, fazendo toalhas de mesa e vestidos levantarem, as pessoas tendo que segurar seus chapéus. O barulho aumentou se tornando insuportável. Todos, confusos, procuravam a origem da distração. Foi quando um por um, todos apontaram o céu, surpresos. Vindo de algum lugar, e obviamente pousando na ponta mais afastada do jardim da Toca, descia um helicóptero trouxa.

-Oh, ele foi longe demais dessa vez.- Hermione exclamou aborrecida.

Assim que as pás foram desligadas, a pequena porta do helicóptero foi aberta, e de lá surgiram duas pessoas. Uma delas era a famosa jogadora das Harpias, Heater Carter, a seu lado, sorridente e orgulhoso, estava Jorge Weasley. Desde que ele convencera Heater de que era sua alma gêmea, com o uso de Pares Perfeitos, ele não ficava feliz sem uma forma de chamar atenção. Bem, pelo menos com o helicóptero trouxa, eles manteriam os repórters bruxos desavisados de sua chegada. Os repórteres esperavam algo mais... mágico, vindo de dois bruxos.

-Você não podia deixar isso passar, não é mesmo?!- Fred gritou para o irmão, a mão em torno de Natália, a garota com a pinta na bochecha.

-Nunca.- Jorge sorriu, tirando os óculos escuros e abraçando a jogadora pela cintura.

-Exibido.- Hermione resmungou.- Vou ter uma conversinha com aqueles dois. Não quero que vendam nada na minha festa. Especialmente para o meu lado da família. Se não vão achar que estou me casando com um doido.

E ela se afastou brava, Gina rindo. Aquela era Hermione, incapaz de relaxar um momento. A ruiva olhou a sua volta entediada, Harry e Luna conversavam baixinho a um canto em meio a risadas. Ela sentiu um certo ciúme, não por Harry, mas pelos dois estarem juntos se divertindo, enquanto ela estava ali sozinha. Foi quando ouviu algo se momendo atrás da moita às suas costas, e uma pessoa inesperadamente surgiu, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima da sua. Alguém que ela sabia não ter sido convidado.

-O que faz aqui?- Gina perguntou surpresa, e levemente magoada.

-O que mais poderia estar fazendo? Vim te ver.- Draco sorriu.

-Me ver?- Gina sussurrou furiosa. Então olhou em volta, todos estavam ocupados demais com a namorada famosa de Jorge, para prestar atenção nela em Draco.- Você desapareceu desde aquele dia em que derrubei uma caixa de Pares Perfeitos em você! Você não me procurou uma única vez! Não me escreveu uma carta! Ou um bilhete! Ou nada! Não bateu em minha porta! Não me seqüestrou! Não trombou comigo uma única vez! Não...

Mas, Gina não conseguiu continuar seu discurso sobre suas frustações, porque naquele momento Draco recompensou todas as suas falhas. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, de uma maneira que Gina nunca havia sido beijada antes.

-Tudo bem, eu te perdôo.- ela murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu estive ocupado.- ele se justificou, tentando esconder um sorriso.- Não foi tão fácil para mim aceitar a idéia de gostar de você, Weasley.

-E o que o fez mudar de idéia?

-Senti saudades.- ele respondeu simplesmente, e ela sorriu feliz, então olhou em volta.

-Você sabe que essa não é a melhor hora, não é mesmo? - ela falou preocupada.- Estamos no casamento do meu irmão. Minha família inteira está aqui, e não sei se você sabe, mas Weasleys e Malfoys não têm muita simpatia um pelo outro. Com a excessão óbvia de nós.

-Eu sei. Já tenho tudo planejado.- Draco falou, estendendo a mão para ela.- Eles estão distraídos. Então, que melhor hora para a gente ir?

-O quê?- Gina perguntou surpresa, vendo a mão dele estendida.- Nós vamos fugir juntos?

-Se quiser encarar dessa maneira.- ele deu de ombros.- E não se preocupe, já escrevi sua carta de despedida para a sua família, e já coloquei em cima da mesa de seus pais.

-Você está falando sério?

-Hum, hum.- ele confirmou. Então ele viu algo brilhar nos olhos dela, e um lindo sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto sardento.

-O que estamos esperando?- ela perguntou, segurando a mão dele. Seu coração acelerado pelo toque dele.

Draco ficou de pé, a abraçando.

-Obrigado.- sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Pelo quê?- Gina perguntou, abraçando-o de volta, mas feliz do que se lembrava já ter sentido.

-Você disse, aquele dia, que eu iria te agradecer. E devo dizer que apesar de ter sido transportado no tempo, para viver em um mundo nojento, um lustre ter caído em cima de mim, ter tido que lutar uma batalha, ter desmaiado nos piores horas, como no meio da festa de aniversário da minha mãe e em um jantar com uma garota...

-Bem feito...

Tudo valeu a pena, só para te encontrar. De alguma forma, naquele dia em que nós trombamos, eu encontrei minha felicidade. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu sei que você é a única que pode me salvar.

-Te salvar?- ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Você sabe...- ele respondeu tímido.- Todo mundo diz que sou despresível, então acho que devo ser mesmo.

-E desde quando você se importa com que os outros dizem?- ela ergueu ainda mais as sobrancelhas.

-Pronto, já disse tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.- ele sorriu, e ela revirou os olhos.

-Você sabe que isso, ficarmos juntos quero dizer, vai gerar muitos problemas, não sabe?- ela perguntou, não queria que ele tomasse uma decisão precipitada, e fosse para sempre infeliz com ela.

-Quem se importa?- ele deu de ombros.- Eu só quero que você esteja comigo, feliz ao meu lado.

-Sobre isso você não precisa se preocupar.- ela murmurou sorrindo.

E com isso, ele a beijou mais uma vez. E a segurando perto dele, desaparatou levando-a junto.

Tudo o que aconteceu passou despercebido para o resto da festa, as pessoas estavam ocupadas demais, até mesmo os trouxas, para se preocupar com o casal que desaparecera no ar. E apenas logo antes de Hermione entrar no altar, foi que o Sr. Weasley encontrou a carta.

-Nenhuma palavra a Molly, até depois da cerimônia.- ele falou para Rony, parecendo muito pálido, entregando a carta para o filho.

Rony leu a carta, seus olhos se arregalando a cada linha. Vendo a expressão do noivo, Hermione se aproximou, lendo a carta por cima do ombro dele.

-Ela não precisava ter fugido.- Rony exclamou furioso.

-Ela não fugiu, apenas foi embora.- Hermione disse tentando consertar a situação.

-A Hermione está certa.- o Sr. Weasley murmurou se sentando, trêmulo.- A Gina agora é maior de idade, tem o direito de decidir o próprio futuro.- falou nada satisfeito.- Só espero que ela seja feliz.

-Não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley.- Hermione respondeu gentilmente, lembrando-se do que Gina havia lhe dito sobre ter visto Malfoy, sob os efeitos de Pares Perfeitos.- Eu tenho certeza que ela será muito feliz.

Logo a música começou, e todos correram para seus lugares. Como era um casamento bruxo, um representando do Ministério da Magia faria a cerimônia, e apenas dois padrinhos seriam necessários. Nesse caso, Harry e Luna. Fora mesmo uma sorte não terem escolhido Gina.

Hermione se retirou para arrumar o cabelo, voltando logo em seguida, completamente vestida. Sorrindo, segurou o braço de seu pai, caminhando para o pequeno dolmo de madeira entalhada, cercado por uma trepadeira de rosas, onde o homem de sua vida a esperava com um sorriso.

Rony mal podia acreditar como ela estava linda, os cabelos presos em um coque, cacheados como ele gostava, uma véu solto e curto sobre sua cabeça, suficiente apenas para chegar a seus ombros. Nada mais parecia existir, a não ser Hermione caminhando em sua direção. Ele estufou o feito, achando que não agüentaria tanta felicidade sem explodir.

O pai de Hermione a entregou um tanto relutante a Rony, e a cerimônia começou. As palavras de preche foram ditas, mas ninguém estava escutando. Os convidados pelo tédio, o casal porque só tinha olhos um para o outro. Por isso foi um grande susto, quando o Padre falou.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, aceita Hermione Jane Granger como sua legítima esposa?

-Aceito.- Rony respondeu, colocando o anel na mão delicada da garota.

A alguns passos dali, Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Luna:

-E você Harry Potter, aceita Luna Lovegood? Sabe o que eu diria? Só se for agora.

-O que está falando, Harry?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-Praticando. - ele exclareceu.

-Praticando?

-Luna, casa comigo?- ele perguntou, se aproximando mais.

-O quê?- ela repetiu surpresa.

-Eu te amo, e não quero passar mais um dia longe de você. Simples assim. Então, você aceita?

-Só se for agora.- ela sorriu, lembrando-se das palavras dele. Então acrescentou- Mas, o agora tem que demorar um pouquinho, até prepararmos tudo, e para não estragar o casamento do Rony e da Hermione.

-Tudo bem, desde que não demore muito.- ele concordou sorrindo.- Mal posso esperar para ter uma desculpa para ficar junto de você o tempo todo.

-Duas almas que se pertecem são mais que almas-gêmeas, são uma só. Como se caminhassem de mãos dadas por um único caminho. Mesmo antes de se reencontrarem realmente. Então, não se preocupe, agora que te achei não vou a lugar nenhum.- ela sorriu, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele, Harry acariciando seus cabelos.

O casamento não havia parado, por causa da conversa dos dois. Hermione e Rony, já de alianças ouviam as palavras do representante do Ministério da Magia.

-E agora, diante da lei, declaro-os marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

-Nós nos amamos sempre, através dos temos, das eras, de várias vidas.- Rony sussurrou para Hermione, erguendo lentamente o véu dela.- Sem deixar nunca, um de querer o outro. Sem jamais esquecermos de nossa promessa, ficarmos eternamente unidos no fim. E agora, finalmente, a estamos cumprindo nessa vida.

-Meu amor por você é um pedaço meu que você carrega sempre, para te proteger e te apoiar sempre que se sentir sozinho.- ela sussurrou para ele, por sua vez.- Seu amor por mim, é sua lembrança em minha vida, seu pedaço em mim que não me deixa te esquecer, não importa quanto tempo passe. Meu coração é seu, e o seu é meu, para sempre.

E com essas palavras eles se beijaram. De repente, uma música que não estava no programa começou a tocar ao longe. E se Rony não estivesse enganado, era 'Aleluia'. Rompeu o beijo confuso, e a música parou.

-Você ouviu isso, Hermione?

-Ouvi.- ela respondeu, o puxando para perto de novo.- E quem se importa?

E o beijou mais uma vez, a música recomeçando a tocar. A algumas fileiras de distância, Fred e Jorge se parabenizavam pela idéia genial.

A festa prosseguiu normalmente, as pessoas bebendo, comendo e dançando. Hermione estava recebendo os parabéns de sua família, quando sua prima desmaiou na fila. Ela se virou imediatamente, furiosa, na direção de Fred e Jorge, que cumprimentavam Rony.

-O que vocês deram para ela?- Hermione pergunta descofiada.

-Nós? - Fred perguntou surpreso.

-Ela provavelmente desmaiou de emoção, Hermione.- Jorge exclareceu.

E eles se afastam, vendo que ela não estava muito convencida.

-O que você acha? Contamos para ela, Jorge?- Fred perguntou a uma distância segura.

-Não, Fred. Já temos com o que nos preocupar, sem ter que ficar olhando sobre o ombro, para ver se a Hermione vai nos azarar.- Jorge sorriu, recolocando os óculos escuros.- Além do mais, foi uma excelente venda.

-Ei. Você acha que a avó de Hermione compraria 'Pares Perfeitos'?

-Difícil.- Jorge sorriu ainda mais.- Mas, não impossível. Podemos tentar, afinal negócios são negócios.

-Se sentindo diferente?- Rony perguntou a Hermione, depois de todos terem cumprimentado-nos.

-Não, por quê?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-Porque acabamos de nos casar!

-Bem, acho que não fez muita diferença porque vivemos sob o mesmo teto à muito tempo, comemos juntos, estudamos juntos, trabalhamos praticamente juntos, fazemos supermercado juntos, vamos a festas juntos, e passamos o natal e o ano novo juntos. Afinal, o que pode mudar?

-Puxa, Hermione. Você fez me sentir como se estivéssemos casados desde os onze anos!

-E isso é ruim?- ela perguntou tristemente.

-Não. É só que fizemos tudo isso com o Harry também, e é estranho pensar nisso. Eu dormia até no mesmo quarto que ele.

-Só que vocês não se beijam todo dia.- ela sorriu.

-Argh, nunca! - Rony fez uma careta.- Ainda bem.

-Além do mais, o casamento tem mais uma vantagem, sabia?

-O quê? E não me diga que é porque você não precisa se depilar mais!

-Rony, eu estou falando sério!- Hermione exclamou indignada.

-Eu também. Por favor! Tia Muriel não parava de falar nisso.- ele estremeceu.

-Bobo.- Hermione sorriu.- O que eu ia dizer é que nós podemos ter filhos, ser uma família, Rony!- ela sorriu.

-Fi-filhos...?- ele gaguejou surpreso.- Isso é... isso é maravilhoso Hermione! Imagine, uma pequena Hermione para pegar no meu pé! E alguém para jogar xadrez e quadribol comigo!

-Essa não era exatamente a idéia...- Hermione murmurou, surpresa com a afobação dele.- Mas, se te faz feliz, acho que está valendo.- ela suspirou.

Luna se aproximou de um elfo para pegar uma bebida, quando Rony passou por ela, falando sozinho e perdido em pensamentos.

-E eles podem ter o nome dos meus jogadores de quadribol preferidos.- o ruivo falava com um brilho nos olhos.

-O quer que faça, Luna.- Hermione sussurou ao ouvido da amiga.- Não fale sobre filhos perto do Harry.

E se afastou, correndo atrás do marido.

-Sobre o que estavam falando?- Harry perguntou, se aproximando.

-Filhos.- Luna respondeu simplesmente e Harry engasgou com a bebida que tomava.- Mas, não se preocupe. Hermione me aconselhou a não falar sobre isso perto de você.

-Filhos?!- ele exclamou, ignorando a última frase dela, seus olhos se arregalando.- Por quê? Você está grávida? Luna, esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida e... você pode dar o nome para ele de Sirius!

-Harry, eu não estou grávida.- ela o interrompeu, surpresa com a alegria dele. Afinal, homens não tinham pavor de crianças?

-Ah.- ele murmurou decepcionado. Silencio seguiu, então ele perguntou.- Mas, você quer ter filhos, certo?

-Só se for com você, Harry.- ela sorriu. Ele daria um pai perfeito.

E a abraçando, ele a beijou carinhosamente. Só foram interrompidos por Hermione, que subindo numa cadeira anunciou a todos que iria jogar, com muita pena é claro, seu buquet de lírios. Imediatamente, como abelhas atraídas por mel, as mulheres correram para um bolinho, se empurrando, toda a dignidade esquecida em busca de um marido, ou a glória de pegar o buquet da noiva. Hermione quase caiu, quando uma dupla furiosa brigou para ficar mais perto dela, trombando com a cadeira onde a noiva estava de pé. Vendo o grupo de mulheres constituídas por tias solteiras, divorciadas, mulheres casadas e crianças, brigando no meio da festa, Luna suspirou abraçada a Harry:

-Acho melhor eu ir até lá.

-Só se quiser. Você não precisa, afinal, eu estou aqui, não estou?- ele falou, beijando-a sobre os olhos.

-Só que dá mais sorte, se eu conseguir pegar o buquet.- ela respondeu, bravamente caminhando para a multidão em fúria.

Preocupado com o fato de Luna se pisoteada, afinal ela era tão pequena e frágil, Harry ficou observando a multidão de hormônios enlouquecidos. Se precisasse resgataria-a do meio daquela loucura.

-É um...! - Hermione começou, virando de costas, as mulheres brigando para ficar na frente.- É dois... É três!

Hermione jogou o buquet, as mulheres o olhando em câmera lenta. Houve um longo rugido geral delas, e o chão estremeu quando todas caíram por terra para pegar o buquet, que saiu voando de mão em mão, rolou no chão, parando aos pés da única pessoa que estava parada calmamente fora da multidão.

Luna simplesmente se abaixou, pegando o buquet a seus pés, e voltou para perto de Harry.

-Pronto.- ela sorriu.

-Luna, você é incrível!- ele riu feliz, puxando-a para perto e a beijando. O buquet seguro na mão dela, para a decepção de todas as outras mulheres. Menos Hermione, que sorria de longe satisfeita.

**XXX**

-Draco Malfoy, o que você está aprontando?- Gina perguntou, quando se encontrou de olhos vendados.

-Se eu pudesse contar, não seria uma surpresa.- ele respondeu pela centésima vez.- Você é muito impaciente, Weasley!

-E você muito teimoso, Malfoy!- ela respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira.- Você me arrastou do casamento de meu irmão...

-Você não parecia estar fazendo algo contra sua vontade.- ele a lembrou.

-Bem, você me aparatou até uma clareira, vendou meus olhos, e faz quinze minutos que estamos andando. Não pode me culpar por estar curiosa.

-Já chegamos.- ele respondeu feliz, tirando a venda dos olhos dela.

Gina abriu os olhos, mas não coinseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Fechou-os e os abriu novamente. Não, era demais para poder acreditar.

-Você disse que eu não te procurei no último mês.- ele falou com um sorriso, ao ver a expressão encantada dela.- E eu disse que foi porque estava ocupado. É que estava procurando isso.

-Draco... isso é...?- ela gaguejou maravilhosa.

-É. O castelo que vimos em nossas visões. Demorou um tempo para encontra-lo, mas eu o visitei e depois chequei a história. É mesmo o nosso castelo.

-E você...?- ela gaguejou.

-Eu o comprei, sim. Afinal, foi aqui que nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos.- ele respondeu, aquelas palavras ainda soando estranhas ao ouvido dele.- Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente.

-Draco você é tão...!

-Maravilhoso? Incrível?- ele perguntou.

-Metido.- ela sorriu, passando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.- E muito romantico.

-E culpa é toda sua.- ele a acusou sorrindo.- Afinal, nunca me senti assim antes.

-Bom isso não é tão surpreendente. Afinal, somos almas gêmeas. Feitos para ficar juntos!

-Eu não te amo porque tenho que te amar, mas porque quero te amar.- ele respondeu revoltado.

-É mesmo? E o que mais você quer?

-Quero que todos os dias do ano, todos os dias da minha vida, de meia em meia hora, de cinco em cinco minutos me diga: 'Eu te amo'.

-Só isso?- ela perguntou.- Então tá. Eu te amo, Draco.

-Eu também te amo, Gina.- ele sorriu.

E ficando na ponta dos pés ela o beijou mais uma vez. Eles tinham que compensar muito nessa vida, todas as outras em que viveram separados. E ela sorriu feliz porque sabia que aquele era apenas o começo, de uma vida inteira juntos.

**The End**

**N/A**- A penúltima fala do Draco é outro poema do Carlos Drummound. Quanto ao casamento do Rony e da Hermione, espero não ter ofendido nenhuma religião, já que respeito todas. Mas, é difícil ser neutra. Bem, esse epílogo era para ser curto, mas uma coisa puxa a outra e aí está. O maior capítulo da fic. Palmas para mim! Acho que precisava dividir em um capítulo para cada uma, mas como vou viajar amanhã às 7 da manhã, vou deixar assim mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado da fic, então. Foi maravilhoso escreve-la, deu algum trabalho, mas valeu a pena! É estranho chegar ao fim, fico pensando em como a JK Rowling se sente, com o fim de Harry Potter. Argh, eu fico apavorada por pensar que está acabando. Bem, quero agradecer a todos os que leram a fic, espero que tenham gostado, e que tenham me amaldiçoado poucas vezes ao longo da história! Vocês foram incríveis, principalmente todos os que comentaram, e eu dedico esse capítulo a todos vocês que chegaram até aqui. Vocês merecem, guys! E será que consigo chegar às 100 reviews?! Comentem por favor! Vou sentir saudades.

**Rodrigo Black Potter**, hahaha, obrigada por elogiar a minha batalha! Quanto ao sua idéia de fic, por que não escreve? A idéia ficou excelente, e não quero rouba-la de você! Tente escrever, quem sabe você gosta? Aí me avisa, que eu prometo que leio! Espero que tenha gostado do final também, mesmo não sendo nem um pouco épico... na realidade, eu tentei fazer ficar engraçado. Pobre de mim... **Ana Lúcia**, minha cara amiga do orkut! Você achou que o Harry ia perder a luta?! Que bom! Quero dizer, isso é ótimo para mim, já que essa era minha intenção, hehehe. Vixe, já virei rotina em sua vida? É que preciso atualisar logo, porque viajo amanhã, e só volto em um mês, acredita? Queria terminar a fic antes que perdesse o fio de raciocínio, para ela não ficar muito emendada. Eu também ficaria muito feliz se a JKRowling escrevesse sobre esses três casais, infelizmente as chances são pequenas... Obrigada por gostar tanto da minha fic! Fico muito feliz mesmo, você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso! Quanto a suas histórias, você devia escrever sim. É muito bom, ou pelo menos eu acho. Tenta, se não como você pode se tem ou não uma grande escritora escondida dentro de você? **Ara Potter**, você disse que estava louca para ver mais DG, porque você adorava esse casal, certo? Pelo menos foi o que entendi. Bom, de qualquer forma, teve bastante dos três casais nesse capítulo, então espero que você tenha gostado. E obrigada pelos parabéns, fiquei muito feliz! **Lara**, que bom que achou que explorei bem a conecção Harry e Luna, porque eles realmente tem uma coneção! Quero dizer, o porbre coitado do Harry estava chorando a morte do Sirius, e se ofereceu para procurar as coisas da Luna, que as pessoas tinham escondido. Em um castelo. Com 412 escadas! Quero dizer, só se você gostasse muito da pessoa para fazer algo louco assim, certo? E o que ele pretendia fazer? Procurar embaixo dos tapetes ou ameçar as pessoas com a varinha, para que confessassem? Hum, nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso. Eu tenho outra fic HL, só não sei se está muito boa. Está um pouco confusa, mas gosto muito do dela, principalmente o começo e o meio. Vai no meu nome, e dá uma olhada. Se chama 'O brilho eterno de uma mente sem lembranças'. Quem sabe você gosta? **Luisão**, você realmente gosta de sangue! Eu também! Quero ser médica, e adoro machucados bem sangrentos, quero trabalhar na perte de Traumas e Emergências! Só que acho que seria pouco romantico o Harry abraçando a Luna coberta de sangue e pedaços do cérebro do Marvolo. Sei lá, eu não me importaria, mas acho que algumas pessoas não teriam estômago para isso. E esse foi o fim, mas pela animação do Rony, a penca de ruivinhos na casa da vovó Weasley não vai demorar muito, hahahaha. Espero que tenha gostado. **Fabi**, ainda não acredito que fazemos anivesario no mesmo dia. Você é só a segunda pessoa que conheço que faz aniversário comigo! Eu também fiquei triste pela Luna, mas aquela cena do Harry chorando já estava na minha cabeça a meses. E como fics em que as pessoas morrem no final geralmente são amaldiçoadas pelos leitores, e as escritoras também, dei um jeito dela morrer e eles ficarem juntos no final. Isso soa estranho até para mim, mas funcionou. Você se empolgou com minha batalha? Hahaha, então você se parece comigo. Eu me empolguei na hora de escrever também, as coisas passando na minha cabeça e eu tentando descrever tudo ao mesmo tempo, uma loucura! Espero que tenha gostado do Draco nesse capítulo, eu particularmente adoro aquela parte que ele diz sentir falta da Gina, o que fez ele se convencer que gostava mesmo dela. Surgiu na minha cabeça do nada, enquanto estava escrevendo, e adorei! Ah, você não devia desistir de escrever. Se você se acha sem imaginação, não faz idéia de como foi minha primeira fic, era universo alternativo em que duas gêmeas (Mary e Meg, daí que vem meu nome) vão para Hogwarts. Sério, ninguém merece ler aquilo! Hahaha, mas eu tinha que começar de algum lugar, certo? Não desiste não! E quando conseguir me avise, para eu poder espalhar para todo mundo que foi incentivo meu (mesmo que não seja totalmente verdade)! **Innis Winter**, gostou do capítulo? Alguém que como eu, adora lutas de espada! Eu já assisti todos os filmes épicos pelo menos duas vezes! E quando eu era pequena meu sonho sempre foi ser Pirata!!!! Adoro batalhas! Que bom que você gostou. Hahaha, eu não sei como professoras de literatura (ex nos nossos casos, já que eu me formei esse ano do colegial) não percebem a beleza e a simplicidade de Harry Potter... Acho que elas são muito orgulhosas (e com razão) da literatura brasileira, para olhar em volta. Eu até pensei em fazer os Weasleys cercarem o Draco e tal, mas achei que uma fuga era mais interessante, hehehe. Eu, pelo menos, iria adorar! Infelizmente no passado eles não ficaram juntos, como você disse: eles não tinham divórcio naquela época. Espero que tenha gostado do epílogo, afinal todo mundo acaba junto, não é? Igual novela! Sabemos sempre como vai terminar, sabemos que tudo vai dar certo, e que ninguém vai acabar sozinho, mesmo assim muita gente (eu não, pq não gosto mto) assiste até o fim. Minha avó está aí para provar, não desgruda da Globo das 7 da manhã até as 10 da noite. E se a novela acaba de uma forma diferente, todo mundo reclama. Vai entender!

Beijos para todos! E **MUITO** obrigada mais uma vez, por tudo. _FELIZ NATAL _e um _PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO_!

_**Mary Campbol**_


End file.
